


Married to Mr. Luciano

by VillainousAllure



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousAllure/pseuds/VillainousAllure
Summary: Kathryn is one of Nucky Thompson's, "strays" as one would call anyone who Nucky Thompson has raised much like Jimmy Darmody. Once Kathryn has turned 16 she is set up to marry big time gangsta, Charlie Lucky Luciano to seal a deal between the blacks and the Italians. Charlie is the oil, and Kathryn is the water and when you put the two together...good luck trying to get them to mix.





	1. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 1

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Board  walk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 1 

I found myself walking down the alter, Charlie Luciano standing right there giving me this serious look. I couldn’t run and hide; even though I wanted to. I look around and see Nucky Thompson, the bastard I have known since I was little. He was making me marry Charlie so they could create peace between the coloreds and the Italians. Now it’s 1923, and a black woman has no morals now a days and now I have to marry this greased up loud mouth. I’m surrounded by all of the famous mobsters and thugs around me as I walk down, “how the hell did I get here” I ask myself. I finally make it to the alter and Charlie removes my vail and his face remains serious, my hands began shaking as he took them. The priest began reading and I felt as though I was going to pass out. I was a light skinned, brown eyed 16 year old girl marrying an Italian mobster who was at least 25; but I wouldn’t dare ask him his real age. He never smiled unless he was around Meyer Lansky and his other mob friends and we only met once and that was telling me that I was going to marry him. Charlie was at least 6 feet and I was 5”5, weighing 130 pounds.

 

I never had sex before and I had no mother and father, only Nucky. The Italians call me “CM” behind my back and I would kill to know what that meant. After the priest finishes it’s time for the kiss and I look every way; but at Charlie’s face. He was wearing a black and white expensive suit, his hair slicked back not all stringy like it normally was. He has a strong Italian accent that drives me crazy, half of the things he says I can’t understand. His lips touch mine, I picture myself somewhere else. Everyone claps and Al with his loud ass stands up and shouts obscure things while laughing. Al is my least favorite of all of them, I saw him beat a man to death and then stabbed him repeatly because “it was fun” he quoted. The only ones I really liked was Richard and Jimmy. I call them my battle hero’s since they were both in the war.

 

As I sat in the wedding chair throne with Charlie and everyone kept coming up to me and kissing me. If they only knew that I was in hell. “Congratulations, Charlie….and Kathryn” Nucky grinned with his chipped teeth and rearranged smile. “Thank you” I replied lowly. I had a beautiful wedding with a lot of people I didn’t know; but my dress was my favorite. A white lace Mori Lee Blu corded dress, it looked so elegant with my light brown eyes and hazel colored hair. I was full chested leaning towards a D- cup; with a slight curvy backside but; I supposed I wasn’t thin and lanky. Charlie was still next to me smoking and drinking, telling stories in Italian, he only talked Italian when he didn’t want me to hear what he was saying. “Relax honey, enjoy it. You’re young and rich” Lucy said periodically. I couldn’t stand Lucy she was such a bobble headed whore; but I smiled and nodded my head giving off a fake laugh. I never said anything that popped in my head, even though I should’ve. “Kathryn, congratulations, you look so beautiful” Jimmy replied kissing my hand. “Thank you so much Jimmy, how is Angie and tommy” I asked.

 

“Fine, just fine. You know Angie and I never really had a wedding like this, you’re a lucky girl” he replied smiling and I grinned. Then he leaned in to my ear and I didn’t see Charlie stop his conversation. “It will get better, don’t let them break you. I know you’re stronger than you look” Jimmy replied kissing my hand and then he walked off and I smiled hard, maybe even blushed a little. I turned and saw Charlie looking at me along with Al and Meyer. I looked around nervous and then Richard came up to me, “Would you like to dance” he asked. I looked over at Charlie and he nodded and gave a “be gone with you” type of hand gesture and I looked down and then took Richard’s hand. Apparently they made a joke because they burst into laughter, as Richard spun me around on the dancefloor. “You look beautiful, Kat” he said looking at me. I loved when Richard finally was able to look at me, I didn’t see anything wrong with his face.

 

“Thanks Richie” I replied resting my head on his chest as we slowed danced. “May I cut in” Chalky asked Richard and then he took my hand. “How you doing baby girl” he asked he always called me that maybe because I reminded him of his daughters or because I was so young I don’t know. “I’m fine” I replied getting turned then back to his chest. “You know you can come to me if he does anything wrong you know, I know how a man can get especially with a young woman” he replied. “Thanks; but I can handle it” I replied. “Oh can you now” he asked. “Yeah” I replied, “Still you know where to find me” he replied. “Okay” I replied as Charlie walked up. “Tradition for the bride to dance with the groom” he said dully in his thick accent. “Call me later on Kat” Chalky replied and I nodded. Charlie took my hand and danced with me, it was the most awkward dance in my life yet, I was trying to avoid him and he was trying to do the same.

 

Lights flashed off and on as everyone took pictures. “She looks so wonderful” Richard replied in the corner with Jimmy. “Yeah she does” Jimmy replied back drinking the expensive illegal booze. Around midnight, everyone started to leave and was half drunk including Charlie. Jimmy and Richard helped me get Charlie in the car. “You gonna be alright” Jimmy asked rustling my hair, I hated that he treated me like I was 6 again. “Were fine, I’ll get us home safely” I replied while Charlie laughed in the passenger seat his head basically hanging out the window.

 

“Drive safe, look I could follow ya if ya want” Jimmy asked with his New Jersey accent. “I’ll be fine go home” I replied kissing his cheek. “Night James” I replied driving off as he smiled and chuckled. I pulled up to our house it was big and beautiful, white and I looked at Charlie who was knocked out drunk. I reached into his pockets, looking for the house keys. I got them and headed inside the house holding up my dress. I looked around the house and was amazed, I mean I came from money; but this house was gorgeous. I put everything down and went back outside. “Charlie, come on we have to get you inside” I replied trying to hold him up. “No, I’m fine. Goes away you” he replied laughing.

“Seriously get up” I replied pulling him up and out of the car, “Ugh, damn it CM” he replied laughing. “What does that mean” I asked mad. “Church mouse, quiet all the time never saying anything. Hope youse not like that in the bedroom two’s” he replied laughing. I let him go and he fell into the car and he hit his head and I headed into the house. I removed my dress and took a shower, then got into bed. I called Chalky and let him know I made it home safely and then I headed to bed. Morning came and I awoke to dirt in the bed, I glanced over and Charlie was knocked out sleeping and covered in dirt. “It’s like looking after a baby” I snarled heading downstairs and into the kitchen. I made breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and pancakes. Topped with orange juice or apple for me also putting on the coffee, I knew how to cook that was a positive trait for me. I sat at the kitchen table and I ate as I heard Charlie come down in his suit still. “Youse cook this” he asked walking in scratching his head. “I got hungry” I replied closing my robe now, which was stupid I would have to lay with him eventually. He got some food and then sat down across from me and read the paper. “Lucy wants me to have girl time with her today, if that’s alright” I asked the paper, since he wouldn’t look at me.

 

“Hm” he replied as I nodded my head and whispered, “Thanks for the talk” and I cleaned my dishes and tried to walk out the room. “Youse just hold on dere” he replied slowly putting down the paper. I paused and then he got up, “We didn’t get to fully consummate this marriage” he replied. “I have plans with Lucy…” I mumbled nervous, he didn’t care he just backed me into the cabinet. I felt his hand snake under my robe, up my thigh and I shook. I managed to back into the table where he turned me around so my stomach was on the edge of the table. He laid me down on the table and then I really shook. I felt two fingers snake around both sides of my panties and hook them, pulling them down. I heard the unbuckling of his pants and then heard them as they hit the floor. I felt his hands lift my night gown completely off as I stood there in nothing while he was in his boxers. I felt kisses being placed on my back, I heard him chuckle when I jumped when he started to go lower. I felt his rough hands grip my sides as I felt a burning sensation between my legs and it spread further and further. I gripped the table and gasped, grunting in pain; but not loudly. I heard him groan as my body was forced back and forth and I felt his weight collapse on mine.

I felt him pull out and back in until I was adjusting to his size and movements. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy what everyone bragged was so good…sex. Again and again, I felt his rough movements and listened to him groaning in pleasure. I didn’t get what was so good about sex, it hurts like hell. Maybe because it was my first time, and I sure as hell didn’t picture it being on a kitchen counter to Charlie. I placed my hands on the counter flatly, he hit something because a noise came from out my mouth. It shocked me as well as him, he stopped for a moment; but then continued. Soon my hands rubbed against the counter as I pictured Jimmy. I don’t know where that came from, I was trying to picture a celebrity; but his face came to mind and that was all I needed. I backed myself up onto Charlie, letting out silent moans leaving my mouth open. His hand wrapped around my stomach as I lifted up, his other hand gripping my breast. Soon our skin was slapping against each other and my hand gripped his ass as I pictured Jimmy’s voice. “Youse like that” Charlie/Jimmy asked. I nodded, breathing heavy with my eyes closed. I was forced onto my back on the table and then that’s when it really heated up. Charlie gripped the table sides as he rammed into me and I moaned loudly for once. Picturing Jimmy’s every thrust and suddenly my moans were covered from his lips on mine and I shook hard as we both climaxed together. He pulled out and pulled up his pants, and I lifted myself up. My hair was a mess and I looked at the red wet patch on the nightgown that Charlie was holding. “Needed proof” he replied balling up the gown.

 

I felt so cheap, so embarrassed, was he going to give that Nucky? What would everyone think, they would know I wasn’t innocent anymore would anyone talk to me anymore? I went upstairs and took a shower and cried, I painted on my face and then headed back downstairs. In my red and white beautiful blouse and matching skirt. My hair was long so today, I added loose curls and I finally wore red lipstick. I put on my necklace and then I heard him come in the room as I was gathering the dirty sheets. “How long does youse think you’ll be with Lucy” he asked smoking a cigarette in the doorway. “Shouldn’t be long. Just a couple of hours, 4 at most” I replied. He nodded and then he started to undress heading to the shower. I took the sheets downstairs and was greeted by everyone at my dining room table. “There is the bride, how’d you sleep last night, he wasn’t too rough on you was he?” Al laughed loudly as I looked down and wanted to slap the shit out of him; but remained calm. “Wasn’t that bad, once I got her slick enough…Basically slid right off of me” Charlie replied in Italian in a white tank top with his suit pants and he was wearing suspenders. His hair was curly as he dried it with a towel apparently Al and Meyer thought that was the funniest shit. I glanced over at Charlie, he just popped in another cigarette and did a gesture for me to leave the room. “How are you” Chalky asked when I bumped into him. “Fine, um I got to wash these...” I replied walking off, before he could say anything. I walked outside and I gasped for air as Jimmy walked up to me. “You alright” he asked and I instantly looked at him and cried. “Come here” he replied holding me, “I hate this Jimmy, I don’t know why I had to do this” I replied. “Yeah, Nucky is kind of like that. He puts us where we don’t belong because he doesn’t want to be bothered. Eventually we have to find our own way, whether it’s good or bad” he replied stroking my hair.

“Come with me, how about some taffy?” he asked. “I’m not 6 jimmy” I replied. “You’re never too old for taffy or maybe we could just go for a drive” he replied. “Fine” I replied wiping my face as we headed to his car. Mid-day rolled around and Nucky, Al, Chalky, Lucky, Richard and The Commodore were having a meeting and I was out with Jimmy on the boardwalk. I loved coming on the boardwalk they always had something new. “Want some cotton candy” he asked chasing me. James had to be at least 24 or 23, he was young. “Yes, oh can we sit by the beach and get our feet wet” I asked laughing as the wind blew our hair back. “How about a self-portrait” I asked spinning around him. “I hate pictures” he replied, “Oh come on James please, please…” I begged. “Alright” he sighed as I pulled him into the shop. “Alright men, this gown is the blood tie of the negro neighborhoods to the Italian’s” Nucky spoke. “This symbolizes the union between you two and there will be no more fighting” Nucky continued to say; but Chalky kept eying Charlie who eyed him back. Chalky hated that my bloody nightgown was all over the table for everyone to see, showing such a private matter as a concert in the house. “Were loading 100 cases of liquor tonight, Charlie and Meyer you all know where you two will be, Jimmy and Richard will…?” Nucky said as he noticed jimmy gone. “Where’s Jimmy” Nucky asked looking around. “I don’t know he stepped out I guess” Richard replied. They continued to talk as it became really dark, and finally our picture was done. I held it up and we smiled, “Wow, I haven’t seen anything that beautiful in a long time” James replied. “It is a sight” I replied as I glanced outside and my mouth flew open.

“James, oh dear look what time it is, we must be heading back” I replied. “You going to leave your taffy” he asked as I laughed and snatched the bag. “Not a chance” I replied running to the car and he caught me and flung me around. “James” I laughed as we got into the car. “It’s damn near 8:30 and Jimmy still isn’t here” Al replied angry. As I walked into the house, “Come in here” Chalky asked as I walked into the kitchen. He looked at my dirty heels and wrinkled clothes, “What have you been up to” he asked me as I stepped into the kitchen. “Nothing, just took a stroll on the boardwalk” I replied trying not to eye Charlie. “It was windy out there, almost knocked me down” I replied pulling my taffy away from Chalky and heading upstairs. “She’s looks different” Meyer said in Italian. “How so” Al asked in Italian. “I don’t know, she just do” Meyer replied lighting his cigarette. James came into the kitchen and poured himself something to drink. “Where the hell have you been” Nucky asked. “I needed to go out” Jimmy replied back. “For 6 fucking hours” Nucky asked. “Look Nuck, it had to do with Tommy and the heist isn’t until tomorrow night. Get off my back will ya” Jimmy replied. Nucky sighed everyone began to leave, while I was upstairs unpacking my things I had gotten today at Madame Jeunet’s. I also looked at the picture of me and Jimmy, I never knew he would sit still for 3 hours smiling. Everyone left and I waved and blew a kiss to James as he got in his car.

I then laid on the bed and brushed my hair, still looking at the picture. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and I hid the picture under my pillow. When he came in the room, I was breathing heavy and looking around. “Come here’s” he said, I slowly made my way over to him. He noticed my wrinkled clothes and wore out hair, “What’d you do today” he asked. “Nothing, just hung out on the boardwalk” I replied undoing his tie and I tried to turn around. “Hold up, you know what we did earlier. It was a bond between two turfs and just by us two doing it made us one” he replied. “Glad I could help” I lied walking away and rolling my eyes. “You’re all dirty” he asked spinning me around. “I’ll take a shower, then” I replied trying to head to the bathroom but; being pulled back to Charlie’s chest, “Not so fast you” he replied as I rolled my eyes and he sat on the bed. “Not until you take cares of me’s first” he replied resting both hands on the bed and him hanging on the edge of it. I sighed and pulled down my underwear and unbuckled his pants, and then I stopped when I looked at him through his pants. “What” he asked. “You’re not….it’s…” I replied stammering. “Don’t blame it for not being, you’re a big ball of fucking excitement. You’re fucking making me so hard” he replied in an angry tone and I rolled my eyes, climbing onto his lap. “What” he asked loudly, “Don’t yell at me alright, I’m not the one that’s flaccid” I replied as he shoved me off his lap and slapped me. I gripped my face and looked at him, “I work just fine; but no broad is going to speak to me that way. Not even you!” he shouted, while I laid on the bed crying in a ball I had never been hit by a man before; but that shit hurt. “Fucking bitch” he snarled as he slammed the door and headed to his car. I laid on the bed and looked at the fresh clean sheets that was now blood stained. I came in this marriage with blood would I leave it that way too? ~~~~


	2. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn gets to know Lucky a little more and that's not a good thing.

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 2 

Charlie was at the albatross hotel, fucking two women at the same time, snarling as he did it. Jimmy was in the lobby with Nucky, as he noticed Lucky’s car outside. “Lucky is here” Jimmy asked, “Yeah, he’s upstairs with two girls” Nucky replied like it was okay. “Come on James, you’re no saint. If I recall you have affairs on your wife too” Nucky replied. “Fuck you Nuck” Jimmy replied getting up and storming out. I laid in bed, the air blowing on my face as I just laid there and thought about Charlie hitting me. 30 minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I walked downstairs and I opened it. “Hey” James replied looking at my face and then fully coming in. “James, I’m fine” I pleaded. “He did this to you, this isn’t okay. That fucking piece of shit, I’m going to kill him” James snarled. “Don’t do that, look I’m fine. Marriage is rocky, couples fight” I replied. “No man puts his hands on another woman, that’s not fair” he replied. “I’m okay really. It’s not a big deal, it barely even hurt” I replied tired. “What’d he hit you for” James asked angry, “James, I’m fine please go home I’m okay” I replied over and over. He grabbed my face and clutched it tightly. “It’s not alright” he repeated over and over again and then I felt his lips on mine. Was James Darmody kissing me right now? How horny was I to be imagining this in my dream? I opened my eyes and he was still kissing me and I was kissing back. “James” I replied my hands running under his suit jacket. His hands tangled into my hair and we bumped into the wall as we roughly kissed. “James, go home” I replied as I pushed him off; but not in a bad way. “You have too, please” I replied closing the door as he wiped his mouth and headed to his car. I headed back gathered a blanket and I set up the couch for myself and I thought about James as I curled up. I pictured James’s mouth on mine and his hands on my body and I slipped two fingers inside myself, enjoying the pleasure.

It didn’t take me long to cum since I had been waiting for him to put his lips on mine for so long. I smiled and curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Morning came and I continued to lay asleep as Charlie walked in the house and headed upstairs. He undid his tie walking up the stairs and noticed the bed sheet which laid on the bed still had blood on it. He didn’t hear me in the bathroom upstairs so he headed back downstairs. He walked into the living room and found me laid across the couch, my black eye now darker, being that I was light skinned that made it worst. He walked over to the table next to me and he sat down, looking at me as I slept. He sighed and then I opened my eyes and when he turned around I was looking at him. He looked like he wanted to say something; but instead he said “I’m hungry”. I then nodded and walked upstairs, brushing my teeth and taking a bath. I closed my eyes and sat in the big tub and then I saw Charlie come in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, while looking in the mirror and then turned around and glanced at me. “You should put some makeup on that before we head out” he replied. “We? I had brunch plans with Lucy” I replied trying to cover my breasts. “Nucky and the others have invited us to lunch and dinner at Babette’s” he replied now shaving his face. “I don’t have a dress. I have to go get one” I replied. “Perfect, I need a suit we’ll go together. There’s lots of sunshine out today, we could go for a walk on the board. I changed my mind I want to eat out for breakfast today” he replied shaving and looking at me.

“I have to call Lucy and let her know I won’t be able to make it” I replied. “Do what you got’s to do” he replied removing his shirt. “Youse done in dere” he asked and I got out the water, exposing my naked body for a brief moment as I grabbed the towel. I walked past the door frame and I noticed him naked from the waist down and I quickly looked the other way and continued to get dressed. I waited downstairs for him and 20 minutes went by as we drove in the car to the boardwalk. When we arrived I hoped out the car and looked at all the new attractions and smiled. Charlie and I walked around well I sort of walked behind him as I bumped into a man. “Sorry, oh my” I exclaimed. “That’s alright” Meyer replied helping me up as I realized who it was and I looked away. “Morning Charlie, what are you doing out here” Meyer asked. “Brunch” he replied approaching Meyer, “See you later on” he replied walking off as Charlie guided me into the restaurant. We sat down and I looked around happy, the waiter took our order and I ate my croissant. Charlie drank coffee and ate a cannoli, and I eyed his pastry. I heard Italians liked those and I never tried one, he glanced over at me. “Sorry” I replied looking away, “You ever tried one of these” he asked. “No; but it looks delicious I guess” I replied. He cut a piece off and topped it with whipped cream. “Have a bite” he replied holding up the fork and I nervously ate a sample of the cannoli. I wiped my mouth as I grinned chewing the sweet pastry. “It’s delicious” I replied smiling widely. I had never smiled at him before and I thought I saw him almost smile at me. 10 minutes went by and we finished and then we headed to Madame Juenet’s and I went to buy a dress. “Aw, Kathryn, my dear Kathryn what can I do you for today” Madame asked. “I need a dress for a dinner party tonight. Something…um...” I thought. “Elegant, something with class” Charlie replied. “I have just the thing for you” Madame said as she took me in the back. Charlie left and he headed into the local suit shop. Charlie was getting fitted for a suit as well as Jimmy, “Nice suit” Charlie said getting measured. “Thanks” Jimmy replied getting measured.

“Dis for the party tonight” Charlie asked. “Yep, Nucky likes everyone around him to dress as though they were as wealthy as him” Jimmy replied. “You don’t say” Charlie replied, meanwhile I was in the shop trying on dresses. “Who was that tall gentleman” Madame asked. “My husband” I replied, “Husband, my dear you are so young” she replied lacing me up. I chose my dress and then I went to look for Charlie, when I ran into a boy my age. “Hiya” the boy smiled and I grinned, “Hi” I replied back. “I know a lady such as yourself is not walking on the board alone” he asked. “Um, no I was actually with someone” I replied. “Where is this mystery person, If I may ask” the boy asked. “Behind’s youse, now scram” Charlie replied as the boy nodded to Charlie and walked off. We walked off and headed to the car and we drove back home, “Did you get a dress” he asked driving. “Yes, thank you” I replied playing with the pretty pink wrapping paper. We made it home and we parked in the driveway. “Did you get a suit” I asked. “Yeah, I did” he replied, “I’m sure it will be…nice looking” I replied still playing with the wrapping paper. “You seem fond of that paper huh” he asked. “Oh it’s just pretty that’s all, I like things wrapped and decorated. It makes me happy” I replied looking around. “Thank you again” I replied kissing his cheek and then we looked at each other awkwardly. Before I could exit the car I was pulled back into it and felt lips on mine. I inhaled through my nose as we kissed, this wasn’t a typical get it out the way kiss, this was a taking my time kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck and my fingers nervously roped into his curly locks. Then I pushed my gift on the floor of the car as I climbed into his lap and continued to kiss him, letting out sighs and moans. He managed to lay me on the seats and he climbed on top of me.

I arched my back since we couldn’t stretch out fully, my legs wrapped around his back as we struggled to get our clothes off. He lifted up and slid off my panties and then he came back down and kissed me. “Ow” I exclaimed when he bumped into my eye and he stopped, I looked away and he kissed around my eye and then he undid his pants. When he entered me I gasped loudly as he thrusted slowly this time, both of us kissing in ecstasy. My hands gripping his arms as he looked me in the eyes and moved deeper and deeper. He moaned, his hands cradling my head as he moved. He moaned more, and then he sped up when he was about to finish. He came and I panted, looking at the fogged windows with the sun peeking through the blurriness. We just laid there and I ran my finger down his back and began to fall asleep. We actually fell asleep in the car, when we awoke it was 5 and the dinner was at 6, we needed to get ready. “Charlie” I exclaimed tapping his shoulder, he woke up and looked around. “It’s 5:00, we have the dinner remember” I asked and he sat up and wiped his eyes. “Fuck, why did I agree to this… I’m fucking tired” he replied sighing then looking over at me. “Youse alright” he asked me, “Yeah, I’m fine” I replied back fixing my blouse. We climbed out the car and then we got dressed and headed to the party. When we arrived we were escorted to a private table where Meyer, Nucky, Jimmy, Richard and Bugsy were sitting.

“Charles” Nucky said as he stood up to greet us, Lucy instantly pulling me to her shoulder. “Darling, I love that dress on you, looks really classy” Lucy said periodically, she always talked so slow, poking out her lips as she did it. “Thank you” I replied grinning and sitting down. “Hi, James” I replied when he brushed into me and he instantly smiled. “Hey, look at you don’t you all grown up” he replied twirling me around.

“Are we going to talk or what” Charlie asked in a serious tone. Charlie gave me the signal to leave and Lucy and I headed on the boardwalk. “So what’s it like to be married to a big time gangster like Luciano” she asked her arm wrapped around mine as we walked. “It’s okay…” I replied, “Oh come on, I know the sex must be exciting. He looks like he could really give it to a girl. Tell me I’m wrong” Lucy laughed drunk. “Is that what it’s like with Nucky” I asked. “Oh Nucky, is an animal. And I’m his little tiger cub” she replied. I didn’t understand why she found attraction in Nucky, I mean the man wasn’t handsome and he was like 60. At least Luciano wasn’t too old; and he didn’t look so scary all the time. Meanwhile the men talked about the shipment that was coming in that night. Lucy and I walked on the beach and we saw two men that were smoking cigarettes and watching us. “Lucy, do you know those men” I asked her. “Men and me, not a good combo” she laughed. “No Lucy, seriously do you know them they have been watching us for 15 minutes” I replied. “Relax, they’re not going to do anything” she replied back laughing. The two men walked closer to us and I began to pull her, “This doesn’t look good” I said. “Excuse madams, do you ladies think you could spare 5 dollars” the man asked. “Sorry, we don’t have our purses on us. And we must be getting back” I replied holding Lucy. “You don’t have your purses on you, come on lady in a rich fancy dress like that has money on her, right” the man asked his other friend who chugged some liquor. “Pearls like that” the man said running his finger around my neckline, I slapped his hand away.

“Do not touch me” I replied, “Oh back talk, well sweetheart. I think you should hand over your cash or I’m fixin to cut a smile on your face” the man said pulling out a knife. I jumped and backed up, “We don’t have anything” I exclaimed holding Lucy. He whipped the knife towards Lucy and she shook and cried. “Please, we don’t have nothing” I replied as he grabbed me. “Oh you got something, now give it up” the man said reaching his hand up my dress. I yelled and Lucy managed to run away, going to get help. “Hush” the man replied kissing me and I cried and scratched his face as I ran near the water. The man tackled me and fought with me in the water, ripping my dress. “Help, help someone” I shouted getting forced back underwater. Lucy cried as she ran into the club and pushing through the crowd and running to Nucky. “Lucy, what the hell happened” Nucky asked as everyone stood up. “Two men, tried to rob us. They have Kat, please” she pleaded as they bolted from the table and headed outside where Lucy ran. “Get the fuck off of me” I shouted punching the man in the nose and breaking it. “Fucking bitch” the man shouted ramming his knife into my stomach and I gasped and gripped my stomach, feeling the blood pour out into the water. “Where the fuck are they” Nucky asked running and by the time they found the peer, Jimmy glanced over the rail and saw me on my face in the water and blood surrounding me. “Jesus” he shouted running to me as fast as he could, Meyer and the others pulled out their guns.

The two men ran fast; but Bugsy and Meyer were on them to fast. Jimmy grabbed my body pulling me out the water, “Come on breathe” Jimmy shouted pulling me onto land. He began to give me mouth to mouth. Meyer and Bugsy caught the men and drug them down the beach with their guns pointed on the men. I began to cough, spitting out water and when I looked up Meyer and Charlie had put bullets in both the men’s heads, Bugsy also unloading his clip both of them. I buried my head into Jimmy’s jacket, clutching it tightly. I had never seen a man get killed before; but now I have, it’s not something you could ever get used to unless you do it for a living. I was married to a mobster, a murderer, and I was always going to be surrounded by blood. Jimmy picked me up, “Is she alright” Nucky asked looking at the dead bodies. “She’s been stabbed, I’m going to take her to the hospital” he replied heading to his car. “We need to dispose of that, quickly” Nucky replied approaching Charlie. “Youse see the fucking ocean don’t ya, we got water and sand bury them in one of them” Charlie replied wiping blood across his forehead. “James” I replied laying down in the front seat as he drove. “You’ll be okay, just relax; but don’t go asleep” he pleaded driving hard to the hospital. “James…” I replied seeing everything fading to black and hearing James yelling my name. Then I awoke in a white room, hearing shuffling across the floor. I was in a white bed, with flowers and teddy bears around me. I moved and groaned in pain, I lifted my shirt and saw stitches in my stomach. I tried to remember what happened last night; but couldn’t. I had my own room, watching as the nurse came over to me. “Well good morning” she smiled, “Where am I” I asked. “You’re at the hospital. You were stabbed last night, you lost a lot of blood, it’s a miracle your alive” she replied rubbing my hair. “Where’s my family, where’s jimmy” I asked crying. “Now, don’t get to upset” she pleaded. “I’m not, I’m scared in here” I replied looking around worried. As the door opened and James came in, “Hey, Kat. Its okay” he pleaded as I hugged him carefully. “James, I don’t want to be in here” I said. “You don’t have to be” James replied picking me up. “Excuse me sir” the nurse begged.

“She doesn’t have to be in here” James replied. “Actually she does” Agent Val Alden said. “Put her back in the bed, James” he stated. James sighed, “What for, she was stabbed they stitched her up she’s able to go home. Why is she to remain here” James asked. “That’s none of your business; but she is to remain here” Alden replied. “Unless you want to spend the night in jail” Alden replied. Jimmy looked at me and then put me back in the bed. “James” I pleaded, I hated hospital ever since I was a kid. My aunt, the only person I had before Nucky, she died a painful death of tuberculosis. I used to have to watch her suffer every day in a place that was supposed to help her. “Kat, I’m going to be right back. With my lawyer” James replied in Alden’s face. “Yes, do go and get him. Excuse me…” Alden replied walking in the room with me and closing the door. “Who are you” I asked, “Special agent Van Alden, we have some questions about what happened last night” he asked pulling up a chair. “I don’t know anything about that” I replied innocently because I didn’t remember. “Well Mrs. Luciano…”Alden went to say. “Kathryn, my name is Kathryn and I’m telling you Mr. Alden that I don’t know anything. I don’t remember what happened last night” I replied. “Do you know what your husband does, Kathryn” Alden asked. I looked curious and then he pulled out some pictures and they were all of dead bodies, shot, beaten, stabbed, or decapitated. “Please” I replied turning away, I hated the sight of dead bodies.

“This is what your husband does, he murders people” Alden went on to say. “Sir, I don’t know how to help you” I pleaded. “That’s too bad, because we know what women like you know. Mob wife, gangsters always are supposed to keep secrets; but some might come out during pillow talk huh” he asked. “Fuck you, I said I don’t know anything” I replied crying. “Well you’re not going anywhere until you talk” Alden replied as his assistant handcuffed me to the bed. “Get these off me, I haven’t done anything to you” I replied yelling. James arrived at Babette’s where everyone was, “Nucky that damn Van Alden is all over the hospital. He’s trying to get Kat to talk about what happened last night” he replied. “What’d she say” Charlie asked in his chair. “Nothing, so far. I don’t know don’t you….” James went to say as Charlie looked up from reading his paper. “What” Charlie asked moving his paper? “Shouldn’t you go check on her or something” James replied angry. “James” Nucky pleaded, “I mean fuck, you’re sitting here eating steak and eggs and she was stabbed last night and is getting interrogated by some cop” Jimmy replied angered. “What the fuck do you want me to do, she’s alive ain’t she?” Charlie asked. “Barely, she almost bled to death last night, my seats are covered in blood” James shouted. “Jimmy” Nucky shouted backing him up as Charlie shouted getting up. Meyer grabbed Charlie, as Jimmy and he almost ripped apart the room. “Stop, I’ll get my lawyer, he is the best lawyer in the state. Trust me, I know Kat she won’t talk” Nucky replied. “What the fuck do you know, she’s stuck in a hospital right now. Nuck, you know she’s terrified of hospitals” James replied. “Cops can apply pressure on youse, Van Alden ain’t no ordinary cop either, he can make you talk, even her. She’s young and scared, she’ll say anything to get out there and he knows that” Meyer replied. “And what happens if she talks” Bugsy asked. “Then we take care of her” Charlie replied as James rushed back at him. “You’re not going to lay a damn hand on her, you already blacked her eye” James replied as Nucky looked at Charlie. “Personal, that was my personal business” Charlie replied rubbing his hair back. “She’s 5”5 what the hell did she do to make you hit her” James asked. “Why the fuck are you so involved in my marriage, darmody?” Charlie asked. “Because she is good, she is an innocent girl who got tied into this fucked up shit.

This whole deal was fucked up” James replied. “James, no one is going to hurt Kat” Nucky replied. “What would you care about her….about me…about anybody. People like Kat come in this world alone, and leave it alone…”James replied storming out the room. “Do you recognize this man” Alden asked. “No, because I don’t know any of them. I am Luciano’s wife; but that is it” I replied sweating. “How did you become Luciano’s wife exactly…? I mean he likes to party with lots of women, yes? He was seen in the hotel with two women the other day, please don’t tell me that’s because he loves you. You are not in this marriage because you love Charles, you were forced by Nucky Thompson, a bootlegger who made you marry Luciano, to bring peace for the blacks and the Italians! Am I right?!” Alden shouted in my face and I threw up on the floor. “Alright that’s enough, this woman has suffered a trauma and she’s with child. I’m going to need you two to step outside now” the nurse replied angry. Alden’s face dropped, “With child” he asked. “That’s right, now take it outside, so she can rest” the nurse replied rubbing cold water over my head as I started to pass out. “She opened her stitches” the nurse replied getting gauges. Alden walked out the room slowly and he sat down, thinking. “Thank you” I replied coughing, “Your welcome sweetheart, no man should talk to a lady like that…” she replied brushing my hair back. “What’s your name” I asked, “Margaret, Margaret Schroeder” she replied holding my hand as I fell asleep. 10 minutes later a lawyer walked in and in came Charlie. The lawyer read off my rights and Charlie walked in and saw me in the bed, I looked pale and half dead.

He came over to me and picked me up, “James” I asked lowly. “No, the other one” Charlie replied carrying me out and into his car. 20 minutes went by and Charlie took me home, “Got her” he yelled to everyone who was in the kitchen. Al followed Charlie upstairs, “She’s looks half dead” he replied, “Thanks for the obvious” Charlie snarled laying me on the bed. Nucky came in, “Jesus, she looks terrible” he replied, “Would everyone stop saying how terrible she looks and help me” Charlie shouted. They got me under the cover and I continued to whimper and whine, “She’s burning up” Al said running his hand over my head. “Open up the window dere” Charlie said to Nucky. I leaned over and threw up on the floor. “What’s going on” James asked coming in the room. “What’s going on, what the fuck is going on. We should’ve kept her in the hospital, she looks like she’s fucking dying” Charlie snarled. I continued to vomit, “James, could you go to the hospital for me” I asked weakly. “What for” he asked taking my hand, “Get a nurse named Margaret Schroeder, please” I said groaning. “Okay, I’ll be right back I promise” he replied rubbing my hair back. “Just go get the fucking broad” Charlie yelled. “Fuck you” James replied back they were about to fight again. “We don’t have time for this” Al replied, “Jesus” Meyer said in the doorway. “Is she dead” Bugsy asked, “No” everyone shouted back. 10 minutes later, Margaret was there and she made me some peppermint tea and kept me relaxed, and cleaned my wound. Margaret came out of the room, Chalky had managed to show up, and “How is she” James asked.

“She’s fine now, she needs rest. Her stitches are repaired and she shouldn’t bend down to lift anything. I gave her peppermint tea that should help the morning sickness” Margaret replied. Just as she said that all of their faces dropped and everyone looked at Lucky. “Morning sickness” Chalky asked, “Yes, she’s pregnant” Margaret replied. “Which one of you is Mr. Luciano” she asked. “I am” Lucky replied sitting in his chair, “I have agreed to be a hospice for Kathryn, I will be staying here every day to take care of her and she wants me to move in the guest room so I will be here when she needs me” Margaret replied. “Is she awake” Charlie asked, “Barely” Margaret replied and Charlie pulled her in another room. “Are you sure she’s pregnant…” he asked. “Yes, I have 2 children of my own” she replied. “Thing is I had this infliction, I…., I can have sex sometimes and when it comes to that final moment, you know nothing comes out” Lucky replied. “Oh dear, maybe this time you did or…” Margaret thought. “Or she fucked someone else” he asked raising an eyebrow. “I’m not saying that, just come to the hospital tomorrow, we’ll get you an appointment and see if you’re sterile it happens all the time” she replied. Charlie was set on the fact that I had an affair and he knew exactly who it was. “I’ll do that” he replied walking out the room. After about 3 hours went by, everyone left, Margaret took the guest room and Charlie came into the room, I was up and drinking my tea. “How’s youse doing” he asked drinking scotch from a glass.

“Fine, restless; but tired” I replied trying to get up. “Youse not supposed to do that” he replied coming over to me emptying the rest of the scotch into his mouth. “I feel nasty, in these vomit stained clothes, I need a bath” I replied ringing my bell that Margaret got me. “Yes” Margaret answered coming into the room. “Can you help me into the tub please” I asked. “Sure thing, come on sweetheart” she replied helping me into the bathroom. “How long will it take for my stitches to heal” I asked feeling my stomach in the water. “2 weeks at the most, that was a nasty cut” she replied putting bubbles on my nose and I chuckled weakly. 5 minutes went by and she helped me into my pajamas and then she helped me into bed. “Goodnight Margaret, thank you” I replied, she just smiled and closed the door. “Am I on your side” I asked, “No” he replied taking off his watch. “A special agent, Van Alden talked to me at the hospital today” I replied lowly. “And…” Charlie replied blankly. “I thought you should know, he questioned me. I didn’t say anything…. But he showed me pictures of dead men” I replied and Charlie sighed and looked at me. “I don’t want to get upset tonight, I suggest you should stop talking now” he replied coldly. “What’d I do this time” I asked confused. “You keep talking” he replied turning off the light. “Fine” I replied getting up and grunting, “What youse doing now” he asked madly getting up. “I didn’t do anything wrong and all you do is yell at me, if you’re going to get mad at me, at least tell me what I did wrong” I replied. “How do you feel about Darmody?” he asked. “What” I asked sitting on the bed. “Youse heard me” he replied pointing his finger at me. “James is my friend, I knew him since I was 6 and I don’t know he’s my friend” I replied rambling.

“Nothing… happened between the two’s of you then” Charlie asked pacing. “I….no” I replied, “Then how are you pregnant” he asked. “We had sex” I replied, “Don’t get smart with me, I mean how are you pregnant, I don’t…” he went to say. “What” I asked, “Whenever I have sex I can never finish…. its empty majority of the time, so who knocked you up?” he replied. “You did” I replied angry, that he didn’t believe me. “That’s bullshit, I see the way he looks at you and the way you call his name” Charlie replied in disgust. “Who should I call?” I asked, “Me, that’s who! You should call me” he yelled gripping my arms as I yelped. “Look how you treat me! How can you blame me” I replied. “Like your some saint, Mr.Luciano! Having sex with women practically every night and coming home smelling like them too. I didn’t ask to be married to you, like you didn’t ask it for me! I haven’t had sex with James; but please tell me what you’ve done with other women! Mr. Mighty Luciano!” I shouted and the next thing I knew his hands were on my throat. “Get off of me” I shouted through whatever little air I could get. Richard happened to be outside hearing all of this and he burst into the door and pulled Luciano off of me. “That’s enough” Richard said and I gasped for air and cried, Richard pointed the gun in Luciano’s face and he stopped. “Kathryn, you’re coming with me” he replied and Margaret helped me to his car. “This ain’t got nothing to do with you” Charlie snarled. “Actually it does” Richard replied hitting Charlie with the end of the gun knocking him out on the floor. “It does” he repeated as he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a comment!


	3. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn deals with a difficult situation with Lucky.

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 3” 

I woke up at Nucky’s, the smell of fresh food cooking lit up the room. I managed to lift my head up, groaning from the pain in my throat. I looked in the mirror and saw the large hand prints on my neck and I gasped. “Sounds like someone is up” Nucky replied coming in with tea, “Just a moment” I replied covering my neck and he removed the blanket. “Jesus” he replied looking at me, “Sorry” I replied. “He did this to you and he knew you were pregnant” he replied angry. “Nucky, please I’m tired can I just eat and go to sleep” I asked. “Sure thing, you can stay here as long as you want” he replied putting the food down and closing the door. I was so upset I couldn’t even eat, I just went to sleep. “Thank you for bringing her here Richard” Nucky replied getting some coffee. Richard nodded and he watched out the window, “Will she have to go back” he asked. “Not if she doesn’t want to, I mean being pregnant and getting beaten on like that” Nucky replied really bothered by the idea. 

Meanwhile Charlie had finished his doctor’s visit, “Good news” the doctor said coming in. “You have no traces of gonorrhea in your system. Completely gone” the doctor said sitting down. “But sometimes I can’t finish, it’s empty when it comes to coming” Lucky replied. “That has happened to other patients, it’s not that you’re not producing sperm, because you are. You might be ejaculating while inside the vagina, which most males do often causing pregnancy. When it comes to the last moment, well you may run out, the treatments can cause that temporarily. Lucky for you that you’re cured and that is no longer needed, just be careful who you lay down with” the doctor replied lighting a cigarette. “Lucky for me” Charlie chuckled lowly. “Excuse me” the doctor asked, “Nothing, thanks” he replied grabbing his jacket and heading out. Moments later a knock came upon Nucky’s door, and Eddie answered it. “Can I help you sir” Eddie asked, “Yeah, I’m here to see Nucky” Charlie replied. “Mr. Thompson is out for the evening, I could take a message” he replied as Charlie burst in the room. “I needed to take something two’s” he replied wandering over the house. “Excuse me sir, excuse me” Eddie replied following Charlie. Charlie came to a room on the end, the door was closed and Nucky never had anyone in this room in a long time.

Charlie slowly opened the door and I was laying in the bed on my side, sleeping. He crept into the room making sure not to wake me, he sat on the bed. He tapped my side and I slowly opened my eyes, “Hiya dere” he replied and I started to panic. “Relax” he replied and I moved further away from him. “I went to the doctor’s today and he told me I was able to have children, so I guess youse were telling the truth” he replied. “Get out” I said, “Did youse hear what I just said” he replied. “Did you hear me, I said get out. Eddie please call Richard” I replied and Eddie nodded. “I didn’t mean to strangle youse, I thought you were lying” he replied. “I wasn’t but I need you to go” I replied. “So what, youse think that you can keep the kid away from me” he asked. “Whatever it takes, I have been hit for the last time. I will not be one of those sad pregnant girls” I replied mad. “Let’s not go making threats, eh” he replied. “I don’t want to go back with you” I replied. “Youse see’s you have to come back, if you don’t things will fall apart with the blacks and the Italians. Your friend chalky will become a target again, youse want that” he asked. “Of course not” I replied, “Good, then get your stuff” he replied. “There’s not going to be any baby Charles” I replied, that made him stop packing my things. “What youse mean” he asked moving closer to me. “I…I don’t want to keep it” I replied lowly the more he got in my face. “What” he asked right in my face, “I said I don’t want to keep it” I replied. “Too’s bad, now let’s go” he replied pulling my arm.

“I don’t want to go with you, I am sick Charlie” I replied angry. “Well you are” Meyer replied coming in, “Fuck you, I don’t take orders from a man who is the same height as me” I replied. “Now, let’s be reasonable, Kathryn. This child is going to be the bond between your color and mine. All the war and murders would go away, and best of all Chalky will never have to worry about being targeted again. I know Charlie here can get to be a brute at times. But, you’re rich, young, and smart. Learn to not notice him...” Meyer replied. “Kind of hard, when we live in the same house” I replied. “You two can live in the same house, just don’t go near each other for a while” Meyer replied. I thought about it, I hated Meyer so much because I knew he could talk anyone into doing anything they didn’t want to. “Is that a yes” Meyer asked pulling my hair back and I swatted his hand. “Fine” I snarled weakly walking out the room. “She’s fucking moody all the damn time. I didn’t know having a wife would be this fucking bad” Charlie replied in Italian. “And that, has got to stop” I replied coming back in. “What” Charlie asked, “Taking about me in Italian, that whole Church mouse bullshit! And other things that I don’t understand” I replied walking back out. “Just stay away from each other alright” Meyer replied lowly. 

“Yeah” Charlie replied grabbing my stuff. “Charlie, I’m serious. She’s pregnant, don’t hurt her” Meyer replied. “I won’t. Unless she hits me first or if she talks back” Charlie replied. I huffed and puffed, sitting in the car waiting for Charlie to hurry up. I noticed Jimmy and I went to get out the car; but then I saw Angela and I stopped. Jimmy was a married man with a son, Angela didn’t deserve that. I would be like one of the girls that Charlie fooled around with. Charlie threw my things in the car and then we drove to our house, the wind blowing in my hair. “You know things aren’t that bad. At least you’re not poor….” Charlie replied driving. As I looked out the window, and we pulled up to our house. As soon as I stepped in the doorway, exhaling from the weigh that was put on me as I walked upstairs. Hours had passed, Charlie was out doing wherever he was doing and I was taking a bath. Margaret stayed for my health and I was very grateful to her for it. I washed up my leg and closed my eyes, remembering swimming at the beach on the board. I smiled to myself, the hot water taking me places.

I removed the towel and I looked at the red water, and I moved the water around. “Margaret!” I called out worried and scared. She ran in the room and looked at the water, “Oh dear sweetheart” she said covering her mouth. “What’s happening, am I dying” I asked worried. “No, you’ve had a miscarriage” she replied grabbing me a towel and helping me out the tub. “It’s dead” I asked worried. “I’m afraid so, come let’s get you to the hospital” she replied helping me get my clothes on and we headed to the hospital. “Where is she” Nucky asked Charlie in a meeting. “She’s at home, she’s my wife, she should be at home” he replied rolling his eyes and drinking liquor. “I am personally going to make sure nothing happens to Kat. I assured her that Charlie will relax and not harm her anymore” Meyer replied. “Bullshit, why don’t you get to the point where you dragged her out of here and forced her to stay with you” Jimmy snarled. “I ain’t do shit Darmody, she walked on her own two legs and she got into that car by herself” Charlie snarled. “Nuck, she shouldn’t be there with him” Jimmy replied. “Oh you asking for daddy’s permission” Charlie laughed and Jimmy tried to fight him and everyone pulled them apart. “Enough you two fuck” Nucky shouted upset. Charlie fixed his suit and rolled his eyes at jimmy who returned the look.

“Let’s talk about business” Eli replied. “Finally” Bugsy replied sitting down and lighting a cig. Meanwhile, Margaret checked me into the hospital and I had to stay for testing. She then told me her life and how her husband beat her and caused her to have a miscarriage also, I wouldn’t have guessed she was in my shoes. She needed to get to her children, so she kissed my head goodbye and promised to come see me as soon as I woke the next day. “Goodbye Margaret” I replied as she walked off and I played with my hair in bed. 30 minutes went by and Margaret made it to Nucky’s and she knocked on the door. Everyone fumbled, covering up what they were planning to do. “Hello, Mr. Thompson. I afraid I have bad news about Kathryn” she replied nervous at all the faces looking at her. “What’s wrong with her” Jimmy asked getting up with Richard. 

“I’m afraid she had a miscarriage. I had to take her to the hospital where she’s staying for testing. I’m sorry…” she replied and Nucky looked down and shook his head. “Thank you for telling me, I’ll head over there to see her right now” Nucky replied getting his coat. Jimmy burst out the door almost knocking her over, “James” nucky shouted as Richard sat down in the chair slowly giving off a sad look. Even Al had a sad face, I wish I could’ve been there to see it. Margaret was heading out; but Charlie offered to drive her home since she had took my car to drive me to the hospital. “Was she in any pain” Charlie asked driving. “No, it wasn’t that big to have any pain, mostly just a lot of blood. She was scared, poor thing thought she was dying” she replied. “Did she fall or something” Charlie asked confused. “No, she was taking a bath” she replied. “Then what would make her have a miscarriage” he asked. “Stress, depression…lots of things can cause that. I know for a fact” she replied looking at him and he looked at her.

He dropped her off and then headed over to the hospital. “Are you alright” Jimmy asked holding my hand. “I’m okay. I don’t really know how to feel, I didn’t know it” I replied. “I want you to know you can stay at my place or we can get you your own place if you want. This is the final straw” he went on to say as Charlie walked in with his hat in his hand. “Jimmy, youse think youse can leave?” he asked and jimmy got up. “You can leave, and after that she can leave with me” Jimmy replied. “Jimmy, please can you wait outside” I replied. “Kat, you don’t have to feel bulled by him anymore, just come with me” jimmy replied. “Jimmy, please step outside” I repeated slower and jimmy walked out the room. “Um, how youse feeling” he asked sitting on the bed. “I don’t know, just not sad… I don’t know if I’m feeling anything anymore” I replied. He sat closer to me and touched my hand, “Despite what you may or may not think of me. I’m sorry that this happened to you. I mean, everything and all...” he said. “I’m not going to move out for Chalky’s sake not yours. I also want to be treated like the lady I am. No more beatings and yelling do you hear me?” I asked. He nodded his head and I nodded back, holding back the suspense of punching his face. “I want to go home and lay down and not have to worry or hear about everyone’s opinion of me” I replied turning my head. “I just want to be left alone” I replied lowly as a tear ran down the side of my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Kathryn should react after this chapter... leave a comment!


	4. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when think Charlie couldn't be more of an asshole, he proves you wrong again.

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction: Chapter 4

Over 6 weeks had past, Charlie kept doing his illegal nightly business with Nucky and I remained in our home, alone. I no longer thought about the miscarriage, we both agreed it would be best not to talk about it. I laid in bed at night, the heat coming in the room as the wind from the open window blew on my face and I sighed. It was the hottest summer I had ever endured, the heat made me sweat so hard; but in a way it was relaxing. I rubbed my neck sighing as I tugged off my nightgown for relief. “It’s too fucking hot in here” I panted as I ripped off my nightgown and laid naked in the bed, then I was able to finally sleep. Charlie happened to have come back from a party with the boys and he smelled of alcohol. He then stumbled his way into the bedroom and removed his coat, opening up the dresser drawer to put his gun into it and he sighed. He looked at me sleeping, the air blowing my hair back onto my face. I shifted a little and then the sheet that was covering my naked body moved down, exposing my breasts. He then removed his suspenders and slowly crept over to my sleeping body.

He looked outside to see the ocean waves moving and then he pulled down my bedsheet slowly, exposing more of my naked body. The room was dark and I felt a cold touch run down my breast and I shifted more. When I opened my eyes I could see Charlie looking at me while he was removing his pants. “Charlie?” I asked trying to see him in the dark. “Yeah” he replied now pulling down his boxers and then I sat up and looked away, I had sex with Charlie over 2 times and I was still was not used to seeing him naked. “It’s been awhile for the two’s of us, thought I might help youse remember” he replied pulling the sheet that I clutched to my naked body as I sat up against the headboard. “Charlie, I...” I stammered as he leaned in to kiss me and he gripped my sides, allowing himself to fall on top of me. He then pulled the sheet completely off and kissed around my stomach roughly and I struggled to remain still. “Charlie, no” I panted as he kissed his way up to my face, I could feel his erection on my leg getting bigger with every small whimper that I made.

“Shh…” he said as he opened my legs with both of his hands and slid his way inside. I felt him enter me and then he grunted as I whined in pleasure, it had been awhile and even though I hated him, I loved the sex more and lately I needed it. My hands gripped his arms as my legs gripped him like a hug and he held on of my legs and thrusted into me roughly. “Charlie” I moaned over and over again, he was surprised to hear his name fall from my lips so many times. “Hang’s on” he replied slipping out of me and turning on the light. I rubbed my hands in my hair and sat up, “What are you doing” I asked. “I want to see youse, get over here” he replied and I backed up. “Get over here’s you” he replied in a deeper tone. “Can’t we just do it with the lights off like everyone else” I asked. “Why, you got a problem with looking at me” he asked. “I have to look at you everyday” I replied covering up with the sheet. “Stop that” he replied in an angry tone, “What” I asked mad, “Stop covering youse self’s up, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before” he replied. 

“I don’t do what you tell me to do” I replied covering myself up again. “Remove it” he replied in a stern tone, “No” I replied clutching it tighter. He sighed and crept closer, “I said remove it” he replied grabbing my arm and I gasped and struggled to get release from his grip. “Charlie let go of me” I replied, then he kissed me harder giving me no time to catch my breath. He pulled the sheet from my body and thrusted back inside me, this time as rough as he came and he wasn’t stopping. I had never screamed during sex before; but I did this night. My teeth biting into his neck as he thrusted deeper and deeper, the mattress sinking with every thrust. I nipped at his neck leaving bite marks as I moaned into his ear, matching his heavy breathing. My hands gripped his ass as he sped up, forcing me more and more into the bed. I practically ripped his hair out as he continued to pound into me and we both shook, coming at the same time. Morning came and Charlie decided to take a hot bath, when he called my name. I entered the bathroom, steam coming out the room. “I need youse to get my back” he replied and I walked around the tub, “No. Get in” he replied grabbing my arm, his brown eyes looking up at me. “I’m not in the mood” I replied pushing his hand away and he rose out the tub and I heard him following me. “I don’t care” he replied grabbing me into the room and into the tub. “Charlie” I replied trying not to get wet but; his hand grabbed me between my legs and I gasped and gripped his hand. I don’t know why he was so horny lately and dominating, of course he was dominating before I married him. He kissed me inserting a finger inside me and I threw my head back and moaned, when the doorbell went off. 

We both stopped and I looked at him, “Shit, that’s Jimmy and Al” he replied kissing my neck. “I’ll get it” I replied trying to get out and I felt Charlie slide inside me and I gripped his shoulders. “Charlie, you can’t keep them waiting” I panted with him as water splashed out of the tub; but he stopped me from panicking by kissing me. “Where the fuck is he, it’s hot as hell out here” Al replied knocking on the door. Then they heard loud moaning and groaning from outside, I forgot I left the window open. Al just stood outside, listened and laughed hitting Jimmy in the arm from the sound of my moans, meanwhile Jimmy listened and was disgusted and angry. 5 minutes later Charlie opened the door and his hair was still wet and he was dying his hair wearing a white shirt, suit bottoms and his suspenders holding them up. “Come in, sorry bout the wait” he replied smoking a cigar. “No problem” Al replied smiling hard, “What the fuck is with the smirk” Charlie asked. “Nothing, you had fun this morning” Al asked in Italian.

“Only if the shipment was successful and you’re here to give me my cut” he replied in Italian. “Speak English” Jimmy replied madly. As Meyer knocked on the door and I came downstairs and opened it. “Kathryn” Meyer nodded, taking off his hat and I nodded letting him in. I came in the kitchen where the men was and I grabbed my purse that was on the chair where Jimmy was, “Hi Jimmy” I replied smiling as he didn’t look at me and he mumbled, “hello”. I looked for his eyes, “How’s Angie” I asked. “Around” he replied back and everyone watched as I stopped smiling and I slowly wrapped my purse around my shoulder and I looked down as I headed for the door. “Hold up” Charlie replied walking to the door, as Meyer and Al looked at each other and began to speak Italian. “Did I come at a bad time” Meyer asked. “No, Charlie did” Al replied smoking a cigarette and laughing. As Meyer tried to understand what he meant, “Where are you going” Charlie asked me. “I am going to um, I’m going to be with Lucy” I replied as Charlie leaned in to kiss me and I glanced at Jimmy, who was looking at us and I pulled away and damn near bolted out the door. Charlie turned and looked at Jimmy then he headed back into the kitchen, “Alright, let’s get down to business” he announced walking in the kitchen.

I had been hanging out with Lucy for about 2 hours now and we were drinking and exactly talking, of course about our men. “Have you ever been with anyone else besides Charlie” she asked. “Um… no” I replied burping and laughing. “Really, oh wow, was he good” she asked. “Lucy” I replied embarrassed. “I will take that as a yes” she replied. “Have you ever thought about anyone else, you know when you’re with Nucky” I asked when it got quiet. “Why, have you” Lucy asked. “You first” I replied. “Yeah, it’s normal for a woman to it’s like this fantasy that allows us to come harder” she replied and I laughed and hit her. “Lucy” I replied, “Who do you picture” I asked. “Someone I can’t have” I replied looking at her as Nucky walked in. “What are you girls doing” Nucky asked and then he noticed the liquor. “Lucy, she’s underage” he replied grabbing the bottle from my hand. “Aw, Nucky no” I pleaded as he picked me up. “Let’s go, you” he replied pulling my drunken body into the elevator. “I can’t believe that you did that, what’s gotten into you” he asked. “Boo hoo, I had one drink tops, or 6” I replied laughing and falling when the elevator stopped. “I think 6 was the right number” he replied picking me up as I laughed louder.

Meanwhile back at my house, Charlie, Meyer, Al and Jimmy were drinking by the fireplace. “So Charlie how’s life being treating you” Al asked smiling, “Fine, now that I have my money” he replied laughing. “That’s it the money” Al asked smiling harder. “Stop going about the bush Al, just tell him we heard them” Jimmy replied angry. “Heard what” Meyer asked, “Charlie fucking Kat, this morning, we heard you guys” Jimmy replied. “Man fucks his wife darmody, its normal” Charlie replied drinking his alcohol. “Hm” Jimmy replied chugging his scotch, “What does that mean” Charlie asked. “She know about the other women” Jimmy asked laughing, “I bet, she don’t” he replied pointing at Charlie. “You need to sober up, Darmody” Charlie replied. “How many women do you cheat on her on a daily basis with, she’s going to catch something” Jimmy replied. “How many broads do you bang, I mean at least I come home to her not go across the world and come back when you feel it’s time” Charlie replied watching the alcohol swirl around the glass.

“Fuck you” Jimmy replied, “Maybe’s you should do that to your wife and stop getting pissed off at every little touch that I put on mine” he replied as Charlie stood up and Al and Meyer backed him up. “Your wife, whom you hit, cheat on, and lie to” Jimmy laughed. “My wife who I fuck” he replied back. As Jimmy snarled and moved closer to Charlie, “I fucked her so well this morning and last night, you should’ve seen it. She was wet before I even stuck it in her, just by the sound of my voice made her come” he replied as Jimmy attacked him and Al and Meyer shouted. “You sure she was thinking about you” Jimmy replied and Charlie and the others stopped. “How you know” Jimmy asked smiling. “The fuck youse talking about” Charlie asked loudly. As Jimmy grinned and shrugged, “I’m going to wipe that smirk off that face” Charlie shouted. “Jimmy, go home now” Meyer shouted holding Charlie back with Al. “With pleasure, enjoy your night” Jimmy replied bumping into me as Nucky drug me inside the house. “Is she okay” Jimmy asked. “She’s drunk” Nucky shouted as he carried me upstairs and placed me on my bed on my back. “Nucky” I whimpered and laughed, rolling around the bed; but then I passed out. 

20 minutes went by and everyone went home and Charlie was drinking hard now, he broke the glass over the fireplace and heard me upstairs moving around. He headed upstairs and I was laughing on the bed, “Charlie, oh hello” I replied sitting up. He didn’t say anything he just walked over to me. He rubbed at the back of my neck and looked at me and I rubbed my face into his arm. “I missed you, today” I replied drunk. “Did youse” he asked pushing me down and I laughed. “Oh, are we getting rough” I asked laughing louder. He then pinned my arms above my head and roughly kissed me, fumbling around to get his pants belt off. “Charlie, easy” I replied trying to kiss him; but he kept pulling away. “Charlie, look at me” I laughed but; then I stopped and looked confused. “This what you want ain’t it” he asked holding my arms tighter. “No, ow. You’re hurting me, Charlie” I whimpered in pain. “You’re hurting me” I replied in a higher tone, he then covered my mouth unleashing my hands and I slapped at his face. “I think you have forgotten that I am the man of this house. You listen to me, you’ve been walking around him in those outfits that you wear, skin tight! I have noticed it and so has he, you will learn to obey me! I’ve let you free lately and I think it’s time to get you back in order” he replied mad as he pulled down his pants. 

“Charlie, please! No” I replied trying to get loose but; I couldn’t. “Shut up” he replied as I scratched at his arms and face he then lifted up, slapped me across the face and continued to undress as I gripped my face. It had been so long since he slapped me and I didn’t understand why he was being so aggressive. He came back down and turned me on my stomach and entered me roughly pushing me further into the bed, my tears wetting the comforter. My cries being suffocated by my face being pressed into the bed, all I could hear was his grunts and moans. “Charlie, please” I pleaded but; he didn’t stop, he kept going until he was finished. When he did finish he climbed off me and rolled onto his back and I sat up clutching between my legs, my makeup running. “Go clean yourself up” he replied panting while getting a cigarette as I cried and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I ran the bath water I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and shook. “We won’t be telling anyone about this, will we” he asked as I shook my head in fear of him doing it again. I shut the door and cried in the tub as he fell asleep drunk, and I didn’t come out the bathroom that whole night. Morning came and Charlie awoke to the sound of the ocean and I was downstairs sleeping on the couch. Charlie continued to get dressed as he came downstairs and he walked over to me, “Why youse sleeping on the couch” he asked and I pretended to still be asleep.

He went to tap me and I was dreading it when the doorbell rang and he turned around to the doorway and I ripped the sheet off of me and I bolted upstairs. “Kathryn” Charlie shouted as I slammed the bedroom door. “Kathryn” he shouted again as the doorbell continued to ring more. “Hold on” Charlie shouted walking to the door and opening it. “Bad time” Bugsy asked with Meyer. “No, perfect time. Wife problems” Charlie replied. “What’s wrong now” Meyer asked. “She’s fucking hiding upstairs, I found her on the couch this morning and she’s practically running from me” he replied. As Meyer walked in the house and he headed upstairs, “Kat” Meyer asked through the door. “Kathryn, can you come and open the door” he asked. “No, go away” I kept repeating over and over again. “Go away” I screamed and Bugsy kicked open the door and I jumped out the window two stories high. “What the fuck, is she crazy” Meyer shouted as I landed in the sand on my side and I got up and ran. “Fucking get her” Charlie shouted running down the stairs as they chased after me. I continued to run as fast as I could, looking back to see Charlie out running the others he did have longer legs. “Kathryn” Charlie shouted as I ran out into the road and almost got hit by a car. “She’s going to fucking get herself killed” Bugsy shouted and I continued to run. “Get away from me” I shouted loudly running but; Charlie was getting close. I continued to run when I stepped on a sharp piece of glass from a broken wine bottle and I fell down and instantly start screaming. Charlie managed to get to me and he picked me up and I was crying and trying to get away from him. “Get off of me, let me go. I don’t want to go in that house with you” I screamed over and over. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you” Charlie shouted gripping my hands tightly, I then let out another scream. “Charlie, you’re going to break her fucking arm” Meyer shouted, trying to get Charlie to let me go. “She’s fucking running the street like a looney toon, climbing out of windows and shit. Fuck that, she’s lucky I don’t fucking clock her” Charlie replied still trying to restrain me. After they had gotten me into the house, Bugsy and Lucky had a talk and decided it would be best if they sent me away, they thought I needed some breathing room. The next thing I remember is pulling up to a big white building with people running around screaming and making all these weird noises in white coats. “What is this place” I asked Meyer scared. “A vacation for you, look it won’t be that bad. You’re going to be in here for a couple of months and then you’re done. We just don’t want another incident happening like today, we all feel that you need some therapy” he replied. “Therapy, this is a nut house. I don’t belong here” I replied backing away from the door. “No Kat, it’s easier if you just walk in. Don’t make this hard on yourself” Meyer replied clutching my arm. “You people are fucking crazy, this isn’t a place for me.

I want to talk to Nucky, no! Jimmy, Chalky!” I shouted when two big men came up to me and pulled me into the place. I cried and screamed, holding onto the door frame shouting. “Enjoy yourself” Meyer waved and I cursed him out crying and screaming being pulled further down the hallway where other people clapped and laughed like maniacs. I was pulled into an all-white room and forced into a tub with straps on it, the water looked extremely hot and I cried when they forced me to sit in it. My skin turning a boiling red color and then I was placed in a white straight jacket and forced to sit on a stool. I was held still as women came up to me and cut my long hair that flowed down to my back, to shoulders length which also made me cry. After that I was pushed into a padded room, with only one window that you could barely see out of; but I did manage to read the letters posted on the sign outside, “BridgeFord Institution for the mentally insane” and I curled in a ball and I cried listening to screaming and crying of other patients around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just as pissed off as your are. Comment and get it off your chest.


	5. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Lucky considers Kathryn his property why can't he take her anywhere he wants? How about New York? something tells me this isn't a romantic getaway...

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 5”   

2 months had passed I had received no visits from anyone, I stopped wondering why after the first month. I accepted the fact that I might die in this place and that the people that I thought loved me didn’t. I was stuck in this hell hole, where I got served terrible meals that smelled like cat food and garbage, and I was barely allowed to see much sunlight. I sat in a sponge room all day when I tried to escape which I stopped doing after I received electroshock therapy twice in the first 4 weeks of being here. No phone calls, no letters, it was like no one knew I ever existed and I sat on the porch of the asylum in the standard white uniform, handcuffs on my hands because I had a scratching problem; but they took care of that when they cut my nails on a regular basis and broke my arm when I struggled. My life was routine everyday was the same, and I sat in the corner watching the wired fence and the cars pull up in the driveway dropping another screaming person off. I constantly drooled from the amount of drugs I was on, and I didn’t eat much or sleep from the side effects of the drugs. “Mrs. Luciano. You have a visitor” the staff member said to me; but I remained staring at the fence.

“She’s sedated, you can try and talk to her; but she hasn’t talked in over a month” the staff member replied walking off. I felt a hand on my lap and the chair being turned around. “Kathryn, do you remember me” the man spoke. I looked hard trying to focus and then I nodded. “My name is Special Agent Van Alden and I can get you out of here, if you tell me some information on Mr. Luciano, your husband, do you remember Mr. Luciano” he asked. When I first met Mr. Alden I remembered he was angry and demanding; but now he looked at me with empathy and sadness, he talked to me in a manner as if he wanted to help me. “I remember” I replied slowly from dehydration. “Do you want to take down Mr. Luciano” he asked me. “Yes” I replied turning red and crying but not in a sad way, in a revengeful way. “I need you to promise me something sir” I replied. “Yes, anything” he replied back. “I want to be protected for the information that I give you, for me and my child” I replied pulling up my shirt exposing my little protruding baby bump. “Deal, what do you have on Luciano” he asked. “Everything” I replied and Van Alden walked off to file my paper work to be released from the asylum. 4 hours later I was at the police station and I was informing him about the names of the distributors of alcohol and the where-abouts of where the common trading places were. Meanwhile the boardwalk was filled with lots of people walking around, girls running in there bikinis, summertime had arrived and so did I.

Van Alden made sure I was properly eating and I had dyed my hair dark black and fixed it up. “Where is the heist going down tonight” Meyer asked in Italian smoking a cigar with a girl grinding on his lap. “Where it always happens” Lucky replied back in Italian with a girl sucking him off. “We have a lot of money on this tonight. I have never been happier” Bugsy replied coming out naked. “You don’t say” Al laughed loudly smoking a cigarette. As Nucky came in, “Jesus Christ, can you to get a fucking room. Right here in front of everyone” he shouted. “Their whores, who the fuck cares” Charlie laughed with everyone. “We have a million dollar issue going down tonight and you need to have your head in the game” Nucky replied. “It is” Al laughed and Nucky walked off shaking his head as everyone laughed. Nucky walked into the room with Jimmy who was next to Richard. “Fucking idiots all of them” Nucky replied getting a drink. “Has anyone talked to Kat” Richard asked. “No, it’s been like a month” Jimmy replied. As they looked at the time and headed to the heist. Just when they stood up a phone call came in and Nucky answered it. Over 18 of his guys had been shot by the police and the place of distribution was raided, all the alcohol was taken in evidence and so was the money.

Nucky was pissed he through the phone across the room and the others pleaded for him to speak about why he was so angry. “The fucking warehouse was raided by the pigs, the money the booze it’s all gone” Nucky shouting. “The fuck you mean, that was over 500 crates of alcohol, that amount would’ve earned us a million apiece” Al shouted back. “The police knew, they knew when it the hit was going down, someone tipped them off” Nucky shouted. “Who the fuck would do that” Charlie asked madly throwing his glass at the wall, breaking it. “Someone talked, someone fucking talked” Jimmy shouted back. “That was a shit load of money missed, and all those crates! We’ve used this spot for over 4 years and we have never been raided someone knew about this spot. One of youse slipped up” Meyer shouted. “It wasn’t me” Bugsy replied. “It’s going to take us a least a month to replace that amount of alcohol” Charlie shouted. “Fuck” Nucky replied storming out the hotel room. Charlie followed behind Nucky waiting in the elevator and then storming outside where Charlie bumped into me; but never looking at my face. “Sorry” he replied walking further down the boardwalk and I walked around the corner following him from a distance. As soon as he got to his car I started to walk closer to him, getting ready to pull out my gun and shoot him when he stopped from opening the door and Meyer came walking up. I slowly back into the shadows and remained quiet as I listened to them talk.

“Fucking Nucky Thompson I’m fucking done with that Irish prick. What the… what’s wrong” Meyer asked Charlie who remained holding the door handle. “You smell that” Charlie asked confused and looking around. “Smell what” Meyer asked looking where Charlie looked. “Perfume, Chanel No. 5” Charlie replied walking where the scent was the strongest. I kept back further in fear of being caught, just as Charlie remembered bumping into me earlier. This is was the one mistake that I had made, thinking Charlie was an idiot, he was actually very smart. He remembered that I had a birthmark on my wrist and when he bumped into me my glove raised up and showed my birthmark. “Charlie what is it” Meyer asked, “Take me to the place where you put Kathryn” Charlie replied. “Charlie we just lost over a million dollars, we need to worry about who set us up” Meyer replied. “That’s why we need to go see Kathryn” Charlie replied back and rushing into his car. Meyer joined him in the car and I panicked, he was going to find out I wasn’t there.

“Shit” I shouted running, “Charlie, what are you thinking” Meyer asked. “Kathryn, she was always around when I was talking on the phone about our heist, she’s the closest one to us, she’s the one we trusted the most not to snitch” Charlie replied. “So you think she did, Charlie she’s in a mental institution. I made sure I put her in a place where she can’t check herself out of” Meyer replied back. “I think someone else did. It’s perfect Meyer, we put her in a nut house and she snaps and gets revenge against us. It makes sense, who else could it be” Charlie replied turning the car hard. “We have a problem” I burst in the door shouting to Agent Van Alden. “What is it, when have found over 4 locations of alcohol being distributed” he replied excited. “Charlie and Meyer are going to the institution. They’re going to know I’m not there and Charlie knows I set them up” I replied. “Charlie is going to kill me are you listening to me” I shouted at Van Alden who was still excited about the heist. “Yes, he probably will; but we have the locations of the booze” he replied. “You don’t care about me, you used me to get to them. You made me betray them and now you’re casting me to the wind you fucking bastard” I shouted. “Look Kathryn it’s nothing personal; but you were once an innocent girl who was tainted by those thugs and now you’re carrying Mr. Luciano’s child.

I could never help someone who has laid down with one of those animals” he replied and I shook. “You’ve signed my fucking death sentence” I cried. As Meyer and Charlie rushed in the institution looking around for me and the nurse informed them that I was checked out. “I can’t go anywhere these are criminals, hardcore criminals who will make me go away as soon as I came. I can’t go to anyone, I’m considered a snitch now” I shouted. “You could kill yourself” he replied back to me and I slapped him. “Your fucking psychotic” I cried as the door was kicked in and I screamed when bags were placed over me and agent van alden’s heads. I was forced into a car and my hands were bound together with a very tight rope. It felt like hours when the car came to a halt and I was pulled out of it. The bag was ripped off my head and I was on my knees in the middle of nowhere, guns pointed at me and van alden. I looked around at the faces Charlie, Meyer, Chalky, Nucky, Bugsy, Al, Jimmy and Richard.

It was dark and raining, thunder echoing through the night. “Please don’t do this” I pleaded and begged. “Kathryn, you snitched on all of us. We trusted you” Nucky replied. “I had to, I didn’t want to but I had to get out of that place, he put me in a fucking nut house” I shouted crying. “You snitched, cost us a lot of booze and money” Chalky shouted. “I was scared and alone, no one was even worried about me. I was in an insane asylum for 2 months, two fucking months! I got shit food and electroshock treatments! No letters, no postcards nothing! I come home to a man who beats the shit out of me, cheats on me, and rapes me” I shouted. As everyone looked at Charlie, “You did fucking what to her” Jimmy shouted. “So fucking what I was fucking drunk, I thought it was dream. Still don’t change the fact she’s a fucking snitch” Charlie shouted pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. I screamed and cried, “Please Jimmy, please Richard don’t let them hurt me. I was scared and I was alone in that place, please! I’m pregnant” I shouted falling in the mud. “Jesus” Al replied turning around and covering his mouth. “I can get your booze back and your money” Van Alden replied. “Shoot them” Bugsy shouted. That’s when we all started shouting at each other, guns pointing at me and Van Alden when a gun was pushed into my forehead and I screamed. Charlie grabbed my belly and continued to hold the gun to my head, he cocked the gun and he shot Van Alden in the head and I cried and screamed loudly.

Blood going in my mouth and over my face, and I fainted falling into the mud, rain droplets pouring down over my body. When I awoke I was laying on a couch but my hands were free, I was surprised I was alive. “Relax, no one’s going to hurt you” Jimmy replied rubbing my dirty hair; but I was still shaking. “Why, why are you keeping me alive” I asked scared. “We had no idea where you were, and what that animal did to you. Putting a pregnant woman in a mental institution is fucking sick” Chalky replied coming over to me and touching my hand. “I didn’t mean to hurt you guys, I swear, I was scared please don’t be mad at me” I replied crying. “No one is mad at you; this is my fault. I had you marry that animal and now look what he has done to you” Nucky replied. “I’m dirty, may I take a shower” I asked. “Sure thing baby girl, Jimmy take her upstairs please” Chalky replied. Jimmy nodded and helped me upstairs and into the bath, never looking though until the water and bubbles covered my naked body, he was always a gentlemen. He washed my hair and my back and I laid back trying to relax taking Jimmy’s hand when he put it on my shoulder kissing my head and I cried. “I’m so sorry Kat, I should’ve known before anyone. We’ve been so close for so long” he replied. “Jimmy, I don’t blame you” I replied. “I’m still very sorry” he replied kissing my forehead and he continued to wash my hair. After the bath I fell asleep on Jimmy’s bed and jimmy headed downstairs to talk to the others. “Kat can stay here with me, I can protect her” Jimmy replied.

“I will have some boys surround the place so they don’t hurt her anymore” Nucky replied. “I can watch her” Richard replied. “No one is going to hurt that girl anymore, especially Luciano” Chalky replied mad. “Understood, it’s late so I’m going to head home” Nucky replied. “Me too; but if she needs anything let me know” Nucky replied. “She’s going to need money for clothes, she’s outgrowing her clothing” Jimmy replied. Nucky pulled out 5 grand for clothes and then he hugged Jimmy and headed out. “Take care of her and call me if she or you needs anything” Chalky replied shaking Jimmy’s hand. “I will, Richard I think she will be okay tonight so you can go home” Jimmy replied. Richard nodded and headed out the door after hugging Jimmy. Jimmy sighed and headed upstairs and covered me up with the bed sheet and he went to go downstairs; but grabbed his hand. “Jimmy, stay with me please” I asked and he nodded and got in the bed with me. “Rest now Kat” Jimmy replied kissing my forehead and I curled up to his chest and went to sleep, it had been a long time since I curled up to Jimmy like this I used to sleep in his bed every night when he and I were little and when we both stayed at Nuckys. “Goodnight Jimmy” I replied, “Goodnight Kitty Kat” he replied and we both fell asleep. Meanwhile at Charlie’s, “Well I least we don’t have to worry about that Van Alden shithead guy anymore” Bugsy replied. “We can’t take care of Kat I assume Nucky has all his dogs watching her 24-7 now” Arnold Rothstein replied in the corner drinking scotch.

“No one is going to hurt her, she’s pregnant even I have morals” Al replied. “Oh yes the child, Charlie I didn’t know you had it in you” Arnold replied drinking. “To put her in an institution, fucking animal you are” Al replied. “I didn’t know she was pregnant” Charlie replied getting up and standing by the fireplace, smoking a cigarette. “Oh Charlie, what are we going to do now” Arnold asked. “I will figure something out” Charlie replied. Morning came and I walked downstairs and Jimmy was talking to Richard. “Morning Kat” Richard said and I came over and kissed him on the cheek. “Morning” I replied to Richard. “Were going to get breakfast on the Board and take you to get some clothes” Jimmy replied. “Okay, let me go brush my teeth” I replied heading upstairs, I wasn’t fat pregnant it just looked like I had a mini pillow under my shirt. 15 minutes went by and Richard had to go attend some business with Nucky for a moment and Jimmy and I went to eat breakfast. “How are you feeling” Jimmy asked his arm around my shoulder as we walked on the Boardwalk. “Fine, thanks for asking” I replied smiling and eating taffy. “Still can’t wait until you eat a proper meal first before you eat taffy huh?” Jimmy laughed and I laughed. It was a lovely sunny day on the Board, the cool wind blowing my hair around. “I like you hair black, you look Italian” Jimmy replied. “Really, ugh that was the look I was going for” I replied unhappy. “Yeah but; you look so pretty, like Bettie Page” he replied. “Oh, then I must be gorgeous I replied taking his hat and putting it on mine and running off as Jimmy chased me laughing. “Kat, slow down” Jimmy shouted catching me and spinning me around into the restaurant. “She don’t look like she suffering from trauma” Meyer replied walking behind us. “Sure as hell don’t. No’s matter let’s just do what we came here to do” he replied smoking. Jimmy and I were eating in the restaurant and we were having laughs as we talked about our childhood together. “Remember the time when…” I replied then felt a hard tug on my bladder. “Oh dear, it appears I have to use the restroom” I replied and Jimmy laughed as I ran to the bathroom. I sat down peeing, exhaling from the relief and Jimmy continued eating.

I opened the bathroom stall and Charlie was standing there, I went to scream but; he covered my mouth lifting me off my feet and into the stall. “Hello Jimmy” Arnold replied sitting down at the table calmly. “Rothstein, what the fuck are you doing here” Jimmy asked getting up and Bugsy sat him back down. “Relax, Darmody. We’ve got a major problem” Rothstein replied drinking my water. “Let me go” I replied through Charlie’s hand when he took me out back and into a car. “Jimmy” I yelled but Meyer grabbed my mouth to fast for anyone to hear. He placed a white cloth over my mouth and Charlie held me down, I pleaded and cried until I passed out from the Chloroform. “We’ve got to go now” Meyer replied as Charlie finished putting my body into the car and they drove off. “What’s the problem” Jimmy asked. “Nucky may be able to forgive the lost money of his share; but a lot of that money lost was mine. The alcohol was mine and not easy to come by either, no matter though I am not one who goes quiet when something is taken from me. My army is stronger than Nucky’s will ever be, especially now that I have decided to go into the Heroin business” Arnold replied getting up. “Nucky owes me a million dollars and I am sure I’m going to get all my money back plus interest” Arnold replied putting on his hat. “The fuck you are” Jimmy replied angry trying to get release from Bugsy. Arnold smiled at Jimmy and then Bugsy pushed Jimmy forward and shot him in the shoulder, everyone screamed and started running and Rothstein and Bugsy walked out the place.

Jimmy blacked out and I awoke on this huge bed in a black and red room which was blurry and I struggled to get up. I looked around the room and I didn’t recognize it and then I ran to the window and I didn’t recognize the surroundings outside the window. “Where am I” I asked myself scared and I tried not to make any noise. I couldn’t go out the window I was in a really tall building and I could hear voices outside and what sounded to be them playing pool. A man came in the room and noticed I wasn’t in the room and he saw me run past him and he chased me as I ran in the living room of the apartment and I screamed when I noticed Al, Meyer, Charlie, Bugsy and Rothstein in the room drinking and smoking. I turned to run for the bedroom and the other man came running up to me and I screamed and ran for the front door into the hallway and Charlie grabbed me around the stomach and pulled me back into the room. I kicked and struggled to remain still, “Charlie, don’t hurt her, put down” Rothstein replied calmly. Charlie put me down but held me to where I couldn’t run off. “Let go of me, I swear when Nucky finds out what you’ve done to me” I replied through gritted teeth. “Whose going to tell him, you” Bugsy laughed. “Damn right I am, short-stop” I shouted.

They all laughed, “What the fuck is so funny” I asked. “I forgot you’ve been sleeping for the past 2 days. Forgive me; but the only time Nucky or anyone is going to get to see you is when he has my million dollars. You see Nucky is going to get me my money or I’m going to kill everyone who’s on his side. I have partnered with Joe Masseria in the Heroin business and now were unstoppable. Booze is yesterday’s news, heroin is the new drug that everyone wants. I have the men also, I’m going to make sure they get me my money” Rothstein replied. “Or what” I replied back. “Charlie she has some fire in her I will give you that, she looks Italian with that hair color too” Rothstein replied. “We’ve taken the first step to getting our message across to Nucky” Bugsy replied. “How, you kill all the town’s puppies” I asked laughing at Bugsy. I never was afraid of Bugsy, he was just coming up in the business he only made drop offs for them, and he couldn’t even afford a suit and didn’t even get to carry a gun. “I proved myself in this gang sweetheart” Bugsy replied in my face. “How is that” I asked being held down by Charlie. “I shot Jimmy Darmody” he replied and I freaked out and as Charlie lifted me up I kicked Bugsy in the face breaking his nose. “You motherfucking sons of bitches” I shouted crying.

“When I get loose I’m going to get Chalky to kill you all” I shouted. “Gonna take him a couple of days, cause you’re in New York now’s” Bugsy shouted bleeding and I screamed and cried when Charlie took me into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and I stopped fighting and I cried not knowing if Jimmy was dead or alive. “You’re all fucking animals, I will kill this animal growing inside of me before I let you have it” I shouted and Charlie snapped and grabbed my face and stood over me. “Youse do that and I personally get to shoot youse my fucking self” he replied pushing me down. “Fuck you” I replied slapping him in the face and I managed to roll him over and punch him in the face repeatedly. He grabbed my fist and held my arms down, “Hit me again and I will fucking knock youse about like a short whore telling her pimp” he replied punching the headboard. I spit on his face and I slapped him again and he yanked me up and ran bath water holding me still. “Who knew that hurting Jimmy would give you a pair of balls” he replied. “I’m sure he’s a better lover than your flaccid quickies” I shouted as he slapped the shit out of me, blood going into the water and I fell to my knees. “You’re not in Jersey anymore little girl and I’m not a boy! If you want to live, you better listen to me” he replied as he removed my clothing and placed me into the tub.

After he finished washing me up, a doctor had to come in and fix my broken nose. “Charlie you are not to hit her again, don’t be a brute do you understand me” Rothstein asked and Charlie nodded. The doctor checked out my stomach and he found nothing was wrong and he confirmed I was 2 months pregnant. I laid in the bed and listened to the others leaving the apartment. I sat up and rubbed my stomach and looked out the window and then I was awoke by Charlie. “I made dinner, get up and eat’s” he replied pulling back the cover. I didn’t want to fight again so I walked into the living space and sat down. He fixed my plate and I just looked at it, “Can you just tell me if Jimmy is alive or not” I asked as he ate his spaghetti. He gave me an angry look and then continued to stuff his face, “Charlie, I know you hear me” I repeated louder and he dropped his fork hard onto his plate. “You and Darmody huh? His wife know, you do you even care? Did you fuck him?” he asked still beating up his plate.

“There is no me and Jimmy, Jimmy and I yes. His wife doesn’t have to know because I didn’t fuck him” I replied. “Ha, sure you didn’t. I should’ve known, the way you look at him and the way you call his name all the time. You’re 16 and flirting with a married man” he replied. “Are you serious a married man? You want to play that card? You cheat on me basically every night. You hit me, yell at me, belittle me, and rape me” I replied and he threw his plate at the wall breaking it. “You think I wanted to marry you?” he shouted. “You think I wanted to marry you?” I shouted back. “Oh I know who you wanted to marry; but he’s already married” he replied getting in my face. “Get the fuck out of my face, what do you want from me! I have always loved Jimmy since I was 10 years old! We’re stuck together yes it sucks; but it’s happening! This marriage will never work because you’re a fucking asshole.

If something happens to Jimmy, you better kill me first before I do you” I replied storming away from the table and back into the bedroom. I climbed in the bed and thought about Jimmy and 3 hours went by and Charlie decided to come to bed, changing out of his clothes. I felt a burning pain and then I got up from the bed grunting in pain, “What’s the matter” he asked grabbing my arm, “Please leave me alone” I groaned closing the bathroom door. I looked between my legs and there was spots of blood in my underwear, then Charlie knocked on the door. “What’s going on in dere? Open this door” he asked banging on the door. More blood flowed onto the floor and I panicked, “Leave me alone” I shouted as I fell on the toilet and looked at the blood on my hands. Charlie kicked the door open and I was holding a fetus in my hands. “I lost the baby, I’m sorry please” I begged as Charlie pulled out his gun and shot me in the head and I woke up sweating and screaming. I looked around clutching my chest and I moved back the covers to see if I lost the baby; but I was fine. I cried and gasped trying to breath, and a knock came upon the door. “Youse alright in there” Meyer asked. “I’m fine” I kept repeating over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I saw that... you almost fell off the edge of your seat! well sit back and post a comment on how you feel.


	6. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn puts Charlie on the spot and he doesn't like it on bit; but that's okay because Jimmy is there to take his place. Kathryn becomes a mother.

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 6”

“So Kathryn, what a lovely name. Did you sleep okay?” Rothstein asked. “I didn’t sleep to good actually, why are you keeping me here” I asked. “You my dear are leverage, you are going to get me what I want” Rothstein replied. “Mr. Rothstein I don’t know you but; I was hoping you could tell me if Jimmy was alive or not. Jimmy and I are close friends since I was 6. Please, I just need to know if he’s alright. I’ll do anything you want me to do if you tell me if Jimmy is alright” I asked. “Mr. Darmody is safe and recovering from a bullet wound in his shoulder. If you stop provoking Charlie then I will allow you to make phone calls to him that would be nice wouldn’t it?” Rothstein asked. I nodded and we both looked at the door as Charlie, Meyer, and Al came in. “What’s the news boys” Rothstein asked and I went to leave and Rothstein grabbed my arm not hard though. “I wish to speak to you more Kathryn, can I call you Kat” Rothstein asked. I nodded and I looked at the others standing in the doorway and I sat down in my chair. “The news” Rothstein asked and they all stopped and looked at each other, “In front of her” Al asked. “Kat won’t be telling anyone anything, will you Kat?” Rothstein asked and I nodded.

“Nucky has managed to come up with a quarters of our dough. Chalky and his men have decided to retaliate against us though so were only responsible to take action” Charlie replied, I knew what that mean Chalky would rather die than be ruled by a white man, especially a guinea one. “Well then, send some boys to New Jersey to convince Mr. White to partake in our request” Rothstein replied drinking tea. “May I be excused I’m not feeling well” I replied getting up and then falling over but; Al caught me before I could hit the ground. “Meyer get the doctor” Rothstein asked getting up and Al picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. “Get her to the bathroom please, she’s burning up fill the tub with cold water, I’ll need to remove some of her clothing” the doctor replied unbuttoning my blouse. “Leave the room please” the doctor commanded and the others left but Charlie stayed. The doctor placed me in the water but I kept trying to climb out, “Its cold” I replied shaking, “Stay in the water, it’s going to help you feel better.

Bring down that temperature real fast” the doctor replied. “It’s too cold” I replied loudly, “Sir, I’m going to need you to strip down and hold her still. She’s having a panic attack and she’s not allowing herself to calm down” the doctor replied as Charlie removed his clothes except his trousers and then he got in the tub, “Jesus, it’s fucking freezin’”. He pulled me on his lap, holding me still while I struggled and the doctor rubbed the cold water on my face and hair. “Kathryn relax” Charlie replied putting water on my face, his arms wrapped around my chest and my back pressed hard against his chest. “There we go, she’s calming down, and I can feel her fever going down. Feel” the doctor replied as Charlie touched my head. “Yeah’s I feels it” he replied still rubbing water on my head. “She should be okay but if she’s not I’ll be down the hall. She is under an increased amount of stress and that’s not good for the child, thank god she didn’t miscarry” the doctor replied smoking and closing his medical bag. “How long does she have to sit in heres” Charlie asked. “For about 25 minutes and then she’s fine to rest, if you need me I will be down the hall sir” the doctor replied closing the door. “Is she alright” Al asked the doctor, “She perfectly safe, the baby is fine she just had a fever rush and a slight panic attack. She doesn’t have the proper vitamins in her system either. I have given her folic acid which is very important for her child. She should eat lots of vegetables and fruits and drink lots of water, most of all no stress related topics, try and get her outside she’s pale.

The first trimester should be the happiest time for a pregnant woman” the doctor replied. “Understood, and thank you for your discretion as always” Rothstein replied handing the doctor a hundred dollar bill and showing him out the door. “Meyer you, Bugsy, Al, and myself are heading to New Jersey. Nucky says he has a deal that I will like” Rothstein replied. “When are we leaving” Meyer asked. “Tonight” Rothstein replied. I fell asleep in the tub it had been some long since I felt I could just rest. Charlie kept stroking my hair and he checked his watch. “Kathryn” he called but he didn’t get an answer. He sighed climbing out the tub and waking me up, then pulling me out the bath. “What time is it” I asked looking around. “Quarters til 4” he replied drying off with a towel. “I’m hungry” I replied drying off and putting on my blouse. “I’ll have something sent up” he replied walking out the bathroom and I put on my skirt and headed out drying my hair. “Don’t knows about youse; but I’m hungry, I’m calling room service” he replied sitting on the bed and I listened to the quietness of the apartment. “Where are the others” I asked walking in the living area, “They had some business to attend to” Charlie replied.

“When will they be back” I asked walking back into the room. “Don’t knows, why don’t you rest” Charlie asked getting up. “I’m not tired” I replied as the phone rang and I and Charlie looked at it. Charlie answered the phone and looked at me as he asked hello. “Put Kathryn on the phone dear” the voice spoke and Charlie looked at me. “What do you want, I told you to call me later on” Charlie replied back. “Just put her on the phone” the voice said again and Charlie walked over to me and handed me the phone. “Hello sweetheart, my name is Gillian Darmody. I am Jimmy’s mother you and I have never met but; someone has a message for you” Gillian replied as I heard a voice that made me smile inside. “Listen Kat, Nucky has come up with a plan. You will be returning to Atlantic City tonight with Rothstein” Jimmy replied and I looked at Charlie who was inches away from me. “I understand” I replied as Rothstein walked in the room and I hung up the phone. “Congratulations Kat, you will be returning to Atlantic City tonight” Rothstein replied grabbing my packed bag from under the bed. “What the fucks for” Charlie asked. “Nucky has come up with a solution to get our money and booze back” Rothstein replied taking my hand and leading me out the door. It took us 2 days to get to Atlantic City but; boy was I happy. I hated New York, now I was back in my neck of the woods so to speak. 

We walked on the board and I got more excited each step we took to Nucky’s place. “Stay close, Kat” Rothstein replied taking my arm and we waited in the elevator. Meyer knocked on Nucky’s door and we all walked in, I saw Jimmy and I instantly wanted to run to him but; I was told not to stray so I didn’t. “Come dear let us girls talk while the men conduct business” Gillian replied taking me in the next room. “Who are you” I asked looking back for Jimmy, “I’m Gillian Darmody we spoke on the phone” she replied and I sighed. “Oh yes of course” I replied, “Wow, you’re so tiny to be pregnant” Gillian replied rubbing my stomach. “I’m only 2 months” I smirked, “I was pretty portly when I was pregnant with James at 2 months but then again James was a rather chunky baby” Gillian laughed and I giggled. “You have such beautiful skin and a flawless white smile, such beauty” Gillian replied stroking my face. “Thank you, I love your hair color and it’s so long and curly” I replied. “Oh dear thank you, I didn’t have time to fix it” she replied pulling at her hair. “I wonder why James is just now telling me about you now. Were the same you and I” Gillian replied. “How so” I asked. “I was married to a man whom I didn’t want to be at a very young age like you, and I also got pregnant” Gillian replied.

“Really?” I asked shocked, “Yes dear the commodore, Jimmy’s father whom he doesn’t like to admit is his dad. We were set up together by Nucky, I had no mother or father so he took me in” Gillian went on. The more she talked the more I hated Nucky, how could he do this women? Collect them and sell them off to rich men like whores. “How did you make it through your marriage” I asked. “Sometimes I don’t think I did dear but; then I remember James. I made it because of him, he made me happy everyday” Gillian replied touching my nose as a tear rolled down my face. “Look at me running” I laughed/ cried. “It’s okay, it will get better” Gillian replied and I nodded as the door was opened. “Kathryn come, you need rest” Chalky replied, “Where am I going now” I asked getting up from the couch. “Got you your own place now, out in the suburban area” Chalky spoke walking towards me. “My own place? I don’t have any money to buy my own place” I replied, “No need your father was a very wealthy man and he left a mansion for you out on Luxion Avenue where the white folk at, he left you everything. You were supposed to get it when you turned 18 or if you got married. I found the will from Nucky” Chalky spoke and I looked at Nucky talking. “He hid my father’s will? Why would he do that?” I asked. “You’ll figure that out later baby girl but for now you are to go home and rest that belly of yours” Chalky replied rubbing my stomach and I smiled. “Yes sir, will I see you later Gillian” I asked, “Of course dear” Gillian replied and I waved goodbye and Chalky walked me out and to his car. 

“Do you need some help baby-girl” Chalky asked, “No sir, I’m okay” I replied as Jimmy came limping out. “Jimmy” I shouted running into his arms and smiling. “Hey, you were going to leave and not say goodbye” Jimmy replied his arm in a cast. “No, of course not. I thought you were busy that’s all, I would’ve come over but I’m really tired. I have my own place over on Luxion Avenue now, come and visit me okay” I whispered and I got in the car with Chalky. It took me 2 hours to get to my house but it was really beautiful way bigger than the commodores place, red and black. “Jesus, this is mine. It’s huge I’m never going to be able to go to sleep alone” I replied. “Something tells me you won’t be sleeping alone tonight” Chalky replied showing me Jimmy behind us in the mirror of the car. “Get some sleep” Chalky said and I nodded and headed inside my new home. “Wow this place is huge” Jimmy replied taking off his hat and coming in the house. I turned on the lights and looked around, “Master bedroom” Jimmy and I shouted as we ran upstairs. 

“No fair I’m pregnant” I shouted when Jimmy beat me to the bedroom first. “I got a shot leg and shoulder” he replied flopping on the bed and I walked over to him. “I really thought you were dead, I cried all night long. I don’t know what I would do if something ever happened to you” I replied lying next to Jimmy on the huge red and black vintage bed. He looked over at me, flashing those light blue orbits and I looked at him when he crept slowly to my face and kissed me. The next thing I knew was that I was on top of him and we were kissing, his hands rubbing down my back. Charlie was smoking a cigarette and looking around outside on the board when Gillian came walking up. “Nice to see you again” Gillian replied running her hands down Charlies chest toward his private area. “I missed you” Gillian replied grabbing his crotch.

“Youse want to goes somewhere” Charlie asked, “Of course” Gillian replied kissing him. Meanwhile I was naked on top of Jimmy who was equally naked but we were under the covers kissing, I was slowly rocking on top of him. Jimmy was the best lover, he was so gentle and he took his time. I moaned rocking harder kissing him as my hands rubbed into his shaved head. He liked to look me in the eye at every moan, he didn’t grunt as much as Charlie either his strong hands gripping my sides and then he turned me over and I got on my fours and his hands held my breasts as he lifted me up and slowly rocked me onto his lap. 

He kissed my neck and I panted, “Jimmy” I called out turning my head so I could kiss him from the side. Meanwhile Charlie was busy fucking Gillian at our used to be house. When it came down to that final moment when we climaxed Jimmy held my hand, both of us shaking for we had waited for this moment for a long time. “Oh my lord” I laughed looking at James who was smiling as hard as I was. “Well that was…” he went to say but then we burst out laughing. Meanwhile Charlie was smoking a cigarette in bed with Gillian. “I can’t believe you’re married” Gillian replied taking the cigarette from his mouth. “Me neither, top of that I’m going to be a father” Charlie replied. “Yes, does she sleep here” Gillian asked. “No, she’s got her own place on Luxion Avenue now. We can’t live together, we will fucking kill each other” Charlie replied laughing. “So is she going to have the baby” Gillian asked sitting up on her elbow. “Of course she fucking is, why did she say she was planning on doing something stupid again” Charlie asked mad. “No dear, so when the child arrives who it going to be with” Gillian asked as Charlie sat up. “Where the fuck is this shit coming from? The child is going to be with me, just imagine if she has a boy do you know how big of a leverage I will have?” Charlie asked. “Or she will have” Gillian replied. “Looks she has no choice but to have me in her life, that kid is mine. 

We are married and women can’t divorce men only the opposites. She knows who I am and what I do, and who I do it with” Charlie replied. “So she knows you’ve been screwing me” Gillian asked. “No because she didn’t know you until you called in New York” Charlie replied. “Something tells me that were going to be close friends too” Gillian replied. “Why is that” Charlie asked finishing his cigarette. “Because we share the same situation. She’s going to telling me her deepest secrets, were going to be so close Charles, like sisters” Gillian smiled rolling on her back. “And how’s close is the bond between sisters” Charlie asked. “So close that were going to tell each other everything” Gillian smirked and Charlie moved closer to her face, “How’s about I pay you to tell me what she tells you” Charlie asked. “Sure baby” she replied going down on him and Charlie exhaled and closed his eyes. Morning came and I awoke to a missing Jimmy but there was a note beside me. “Had a great time Kitty Kat, listen for the doorbell. I’ll be missing your lips until then” I read aloud and I smiled hugging the bed sheet to my chest. I took a shower and got dressed and I headed downstairs and into the kitchen when the doorbell rang and I rushed to the door and opened it smiling hard. “I didn’t expect to see you so early but I’m glad…” I went on to say but then stopped when I saw Charlie standing there. “Charlie, what can I do for you?” I asked folding my arms. “Were you expecting somebody” Charlie asked, “I thought you were Chalky he said he was going to come by and visit me, take me to get a car” I replied. 

“Youse gonna have me stand in the doorway forever, it’s raining out heres” Charlie replied. “Now’s not really a good time right now” I replied, “Why not you got somethings to hide” Charlie asked. “No, I was about to eat breakfast and I really wanted to keep my food down” I replied back. “Ha, starting this early in the morning huh?” Charlie asked. “You know me” I replied as it began to thunderstorm hard and I looked around. “So are you gonna let me in or let me drown out heres” he asked as the phone rang and I ran to it. “Hello” I asked, “Hey it’s me, what are you doing?” Jimmy asked. “I was about to make breakfast” I replied looking at Charlie who closed the door and sat his hat on the table. “I miss you, did you get my letter” Jimmy asked and I paced around, “Yeah I did, listen can I call you back now is not a good time for us to talk” I replied lowly and I hung up. “Who was that” Charlie asked, “Um, Chalky he wanted to apologize for not being able to take me to get a car because of the weather” I replied glancing at the note on the table where Charlie was and I rushed to it. “Oh I forgot this grocery list. Won’t be needing it now” I replied ripping up the note.

“Youse okay, you seem jumpy” Charlie asked, “Well I haven’t gotten much sleep lately so I guess it’s my adrenaline” I smirked and walked into the kitchen. Just as I opened the fridge the phone rang and I rushed out of the kitchen. “Hello” Charlie asked answering the phone and I stood in the doorway scared. “Hello” Charlie asked and I walked slowly into the kitchen. “Wrong number I guess” Charlie replied hanging up and I walked past him. “I got to pee” I replied walking upstairs. “This is a huge house, much too big for a little girl such as yourselves” Charlie replied following me up the stairs. “I’m not a little girl” I replied as a loud roar of thunder went off and I yelped. “What was the matter of you coming here again” I asked on the staircase. “Just checking to see if youse was doing okay, or if you needed anything” Charlie replied still following me upstairs. “I’m okay, you can see that now. So I guess you can leave now” I asked before entering the doorframe of the bedroom. As the phone rang again, “Jesus how can you ever get any sleep with that phone ringing off the hooks” Charlie asked and when I glanced up I didn’t know he took off his jacket. “On second thought I need to pee so I’m going to head to the bathroom” I replied, “Looks like youse got a bathroom in here, what’s wrong with this toilet” Charlie asked. “It’s broken” I replied as Charlie walked in the room and flushed the toilet. “Looks like it’s working to me” Charlie grinned and I nodded. “I’m actually really hungry now so I’m going to head…” I replied backing out of the bedroom. 

“You look prettys today, special occasion” Charlie asked getting closer to me. “No, I just felt like being pretty today” I replied walking faster downstairs. I noticed he had a gun in his jacket, and I walked even faster. When I hit the bottom of the staircase I tripped and Charlie caught me, together we fell into the table. “Jesus you’re clumsy and you’re shaking” Charlie replied lifting me onto the table. Thoughts ran across my brain, did he know I slept with Jimmy last night? Is that why he is here? To kill me? Did he have a man watching me? Charlie slowly removed his gun from his pocket placing it on the table next to me but; always looking me in the eye, and then he loosened his tie. He never said anything he just leaned into my face and kissed me, I knew what he wanted now and I couldn’t refuse him or he would know. He started to undo the buttons on my blouse but I grabbed his hand, as he opened my shirt. I slapped his hands away kissed him harder and started to undo his belt, “Easy” he smirked and I pushed him back, slid off my underwear and I threw them on the floor and waited. “Okay” Charlie replied coming back to me and kissing me pulling down his pants and then his trousers. 

He continued to kiss my neck as he thrusted and the phone rang again and he groaned and looked back at the phone. “Let it ring, please” I replied grabbing his face and he kissed me again, continuing his thrusting. My hands running through the back of his hair, I never moaned like he was doing but; I had to throw out one to keep him from being suspicious. The phone rang again and Charlie stopped and looked at the phone sighing. “Fucking phone is getting on my nerves” he snarled, “Ignore it” I replied ripping open his shirt and biting at his chest making him exhale and he lifted my skirt and started to get on his knees. “What are you doing” I asked causing him to look up at me, “What does it looks like” Charlie replied back. “Why are you going down there, only the French do that” I whispered, “Would youse hush, trust me your gonna like it” Charlie replied going between my legs and I looked around confused. “Charlie can’t we just… oh god” I gasped when I felt his tongue and I laid back on the table and moaned. My hands dug into his hair and I couldn’t keep still, I wasn’t trying to enjoy this but I couldn’t help it. Thunder went off and on as the morning progressed and the next thing I knew I was in bed asleep with Charlie. I awoke to the sound of Charlie talking on the phone and smoking a cigarette and I looked around.

“Yeah’s I got to call you back” Charlie replied hanging up and I slowly got up. “Your still here” I asked turning to look at him. “Looks like it don’t it. It’s raining cats outside, don’t want to be on the road in that shit weather” Charlie replied blowing a cloud of smoke. “Well I suppose not” I replied getting up and walking to the bathroom and running some bath water. “Youse hungry” Charlie asked in the doorway and it scared me. “I could eat” I replied running my hand in the water. “I’ll goes sees what I can fix up” Charlie replied walking out of the room and I heard his footsteps as he headed downstairs. I ran to the phone and called Jimmy, “Hello Jimmy” I asked. “Kat, where the hell have you been I’ve been calling nonstop, I was about to head over there” Jimmy replied. “No don’t. Charlie is here, don’t freak out but; he’s here. I didn’t know he was going to show up and it’s pouring outside so he’s stuck here for the night” I replied back sitting on the bed. “He’s not hurting you is he” Jimmy asked getting up from his chair. “No, he’s not. Look, stay where you are tonight and I will call you as soon as I get a chance or in the morning. Don’t call so much he’s getting suspicious” I replied hanging up the phone when I heard footsteps, so I rushed to the tub and got in it. “I hope youse like spaghetti” Charlie replied coming in the bathroom. “Sure that’s fine” I replied rubbing my rag with soap.

“I got’s that for youse, sit up and I’ll get your back” Charlie replied and I sat up, he came behind me and pressed the soapy sponge on the back and I exhaled. “What’s your full names” Charlie asked as he scrubbed my back. “Kathryn Isobella Delucha” I replied back and he stopped scrubbing. “You’re a black girl with an Italian name” Charlie replied. “My father was Italian, I never knew him but; I know he was a wealthy Italian man. My mother was creole, and she died giving birth to me” I replied. “What was your mother’s name” Charlie asked. “Angelique, that’s all I know about her I didn’t know her either. I only remember Nucky, I don’t know where I lived before Atlantic City. I was lost until Nucky found me” I replied. “What’s your real name, I hear people calling you Charlie and Lucky but that doesn’t seem like your real name” I replied. “My real name is Salvatore Lucania, I was born in Lercara Friddi, Italy” he replied washing my hair. “Salvatore, I like that name better than Charlie” I replied closing my eyes from soap getting in them. “Ha, at least you know where you were born. I have no clue where I come from” I replied wiping my face. “Well whoever your parents were they did care for you some way, they left you this house didn’t they” Charlie replied and I nodded. “Can I get out now I’m starting to prune” I asked as he handed me a towel and I dried off and put on my robe.

Dinner was ready in 30 minutes and we sat down and ate, “Youse should know Italian if you have an Italian name” Charlie replied eating. “My father never got the chance to teach me so…” I replied eating. “Youse married to an Italian man, so I can teach youse myself” he replied fixing himself a drink. “Why’d you become a gangster” I asked. “Well I wasn’t good at anything else and this job paid more” he replied drinking. “How old are you” I asked. “What are we playing 21 questions now’s” he replied eating. “I just want to know more about the man I’m stuck with and the father of my future child” I replied and he walked over to me. “I’m 27 years old” he replied, he was older. “How’d you get the name Lucky” I asked putting down my fork. “Youse sees this scar on my face I was taken by Salvatore Maranzano’s men on a ride in Staten Island and they beat, slashed, and left me for dead but; I lived so people call my Lucky but it also left me with this droopy eye and multiple scars” he replied sitting on the edge of the table. “What the matters youse looks afraid” he asked lifting my chin up. “I can see the reason you are the way you are now, there are some men who are born good and there are some men who are born to survive, you just happened to be the second category” I replied wiping my face.

“Don’t cry for me. I had an okay upbringing but wherever I went since age 14, I couldn’t keep out of trouble. I tried but; this is what I’m good at, and it’s what I will do until I die” he replied. “And if I have a son, is this what he’s to do also” I asked. “Most likely” he replied and I got up, “I don’t want my child to be like this, I don’t want him to be born into this! I don’t want him to have multiple federal charges on his record by the time he turns 13! I don’t want him to know that his father is mafia mobster!” I shouted. “What the fucks do youse expect! The first born child is the heir, the one who continues on the legacy” he shouted. “What legacy! I don’t want to worry about whose hit list you’re on from day to day, and how I could be taken out!” I shouted. “Would youse calm the fuck down, no one is going to hurt you because I am smart! I have protection now, things are changing” he shouted back. “I don’t want to have to bury my child before I die Salvatore! And I don’t want to have to take care of him by myself because his father is away all the time, or better yet pick up the paper and read that you’ve been gunned down somewhere” I shouted. “For fucks sake do you see why I fight with you all the time, I’m taking out my anger on you because I tried my whole life to have the perfect family! One that was better than mine, an honest family! I’m pissed at you because when I look at you I see my son standing right where you are in your shoes, and I picture his wife having the same conversation with him, if he lives that long” I shouted pushing Charlie. “You think I wanted to do this to you, I used to sees youse running around in dresses with bows in youse hair and sucking on lollipops. I made you into a stronger woman, you were blind by society thinking you can have the perfect life, you can’t! It doesn’t exist! In this age you have no choice but to be corrupt, and I’m fine with that because it allows me to give my son a life I’ve always wanted. And never had! Listen to me! I’m sorry for what you had to do but; I will always protect you and my sons!” he shouted. “I can’t do this” I replied getting up from the table and walking upstairs. “Kathryn, where are you going? We were having a conversation” he replied following me. “Kathryn, you hears me” Charlie replied and I walked to the bed and threw the bedsheet over my body. “I’m tired, please leave me alone” I shouted crying when he tugged at my leg.

“Leave me alone” I replied covering my face back up and I waited a minute and when I pulled the sheet off Charlie was gone. “Charlie, Charlie” I called getting up and looking around and then I heard his car start outside and I ran out in the hallway. “Charlie” I shouted running to the front door, opening it and watching him drive off down the road and I stood in the rain crying. I walked back inside and I noticed he left his jacket on the chair and I curled up with it in the bed when I fell asleep. After that the months seemed to go by quickly, the war between the blacks and Italians were neutral. Charlie hadn’t come to see me in over 7 months and Jimmy came over every day to help me around the house setting up the baby room and stuff when I couldn’t move or lift anything, even though I had a butler and servants. I had my own life now and I was loving it, chalky visited me from time to time and Nucky too. My life was peaceful but; something was missing. “Kat, why don’t you go and rest you seem tired” Jimmy replied cooking me dinner as I smiled. “I’m okay, it’s just really hot around here today” I replied fanning myself. “It’s January, how is it hot in here” Jimmy laughed. “It’s just hot okay” I replied with attitude. “Okay don’t yell at me Chubs, I’m just trying to help” Jimmy replied pointing me and he looked down. “You spilt your water fatty” Jimmy laughed. “No I didn’t” I replied. “Look, its water all over the floor” Jimmy showed me. “I didn’t spill my water, it’s right here but I think ew, I think I peed on myself” I replied getting up and looking at the blood on the seat. “Oh that’s disgusting” I replied passing out and Jimmy caught me. “Help, can we get some help” Jimmy shouted and Margaret ran in.

“She fainted, I think she may be in labor” Jimmy replied picking me up. Meanwhile Charlie and the others were in a meeting at Nucky’s. “She needs to go to the hospital” Jimmy replied. “She can’t, we can’t. The roads they be blocked up from the snow sir” Margaret said. “Shit, have you ever delivered a baby before” Jimmy asked. “No, but; I know how the process works” she replied back and Jimmy nodded. The best way to give birth is in water, so run some bath water upstairs” Margaret replied rubbing my back when I cried in pain. “It’s okay darling” Margaret replied holding my hand and Jimmy ran the bathwater and he called Nucky. “Hello” Nucky replied laughing loudly and he covered his ear to hear. “Jimmy, I can’t hear you” Nucky replied loudly and the others looked at Nucky. “Kat is in labor, Nucky the roads are blocked and she’s bleeding all over the place” Jimmy replied. Margaret helped me up and to the bathroom. “Kat is in labor” Nucky asked loudly and everyone became quiet. “Margaret is here and she’s helping Kat, Jesus it’s like being in the trenches there’s so much blood” Jimmy yelled loudly. “Fuck you James, I can hear you” I replied angry I only called him James when I was pissed at him. Margaret helped me in the tub and I screamed, “It’s fucking hot!” I shouted. “I’m doing the best I can” Jimmy shouted back holding the telephone nervous, “You fucking suck” I cried sitting in the tub. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that” I cried as contractions hit me over and over. “Fuck me” I yelled. “Quite the mouth on you” Margaret replied.

“Oh god” I shouted crying and pushing as blood turned the clear water a dark red. “Is she alright” Chalky asked getting up. “I don’t know but; there’s blood and she’s screaming really loudly” Nucky replied. “What is going on” Gulian asked coming in the room. “Kat’s in labor” Al replied smoking a cigar. “By herself” she asked and Nucky hushed her. All they could hear was my screams on the other end of the phone. “I’m fucking glad I’m not a woman” Mickey Doyle giggled and everyone told him to shut up. “Push sweetheart” Margaret told me over and over and the men paced the room listening to my cries and screams. 3 hours went by and then my screaming stopped, “What happened” Meyer and Charlie asked. “Jimmy are you there” Nucky asked and Jimmy walked to the phone covered in blood and soated.

“She had two boys” Jimmy replied and Nucky turned around slowly. “What is it” Chalky asked worried. “She gave birth to two boys” Nucky replied and Meyer smiled and so did Al. “Two boys’ congratulations Charlie, two boys now that’s lucky” Al shouted opening a bottle of Champagne. “Two boys” Charlie grinned when everyone padded him on the back. “Jimmy walked back to me smiling, “You did it Kat” he replied rubbing my hair as I held the two jet black curly haired, tan, olive skinned babies by each breast. “Thank you Margaret” I replied crying and kissing them on the head. Jimmy smiled and cried playing with one of the babies’ fingers and laughing. “You did well, even though you almost burnt my skin off” I replied and we all laughed and I continued to kiss my babies heads. “What his name” Jimmy asked, even though they were identical twins one had a birthmark on its shoulder. “Maurizi Lucio Lucania” I replied kissing him on his head and he just wiggled. And for this beauty, “Gaetano Rossetti Lucania” I replied kissing him and he opened his mouth and smiled and we all laughed. “Beautiful names for beautiful boys” Jimmy replied kissing my cheek and I cried and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is a mother of two and does that mean double trouble for her? Leave a comment.


	7. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn gets some balls when a secret comes out.

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 7”

The next came and the roads were clear and we cleaned up the house, and set the boys in there new room. Jimmy bought an extra crib because we didn’t expect two. I laid in bed sleeping, the room completely dim as the others arrived to the house. “Hello” Margaret replied opening the door and they all crowded in and Jimmy came walking up. “Kat’s been resting since yesterday so please be quiet, their upstairs” Jimmy replied. “I’m so nervous, it’s bad enough having one Charlie and now there’s going to be two more” Al laughed and everyone laughed. “Fuck youse” Charlie replied taking off his coat and heading upstairs with Jimmy. They all crowded upstairs into the babies room and turned on the light. “Aw, look at them. They look just like you” Al replied trying to pick one of them up. “Easy have you ever held a baby before” Jimmy blocked him. “Easy Princeton, I do have a son of my own” Al replied picking up the baby. “That one is Maurizi Lucio Lucania, Kat liked that name for him since he stood out the most with his birthmark.

“And this little guy is Gaetano Rossetti Lucania” Jimmy replied handing him to Charlie. “She gave them two strong Italian names” Meyer replied playing with Gaetano who was sleeping. “They tiny” Chalky smiled holding Maurizi. “Well Kat isn’t that big herself” Nucky replied playing with Gaetano. “Hello little guy” Mickey said and Maurizi started to cry. “I would cry to kid if he was in my face” Al laughed and everyone laughed. “Their probably hungry” Jimmy replied taking Maurizi and telling Margaret to make a bottle. “Thanks for taking care of Kat on my behalf” Charlie replied holding Gaetano. “Someone had to she didn’t know what she was doing all by herself” Jimmy replied taking Maurizi downstairs. “Good to know you two still have a healthy hateful relationship” Meyer replied. “Bastard would hate me if I was Jesus’s father” Charlie laughed and Meyer laughed. I laid in bed listening for a while and all the men got together and took a huge picture, proof that the bond between the blacks and Italians were sealed. Men came in and out the house making lots of noise, drinking and smoking as I tried to sleep. “Do you need anything” Margaret asked. “A human silencer” I replied giggling and coming out the bathroom. 

“Yes, don’t we all. I meant to eat though” she replied helping me to the bed. “What time is it” I asked. “Its 8:30 am” she replied fixing my pillows. “Ugh, why the hell are they here this early making all this noise” I pouted and I rolled over. “Margaret have the servants cook us some fresh seafood and you my darling are laying down in here with me and were watching television” I replied patting the bed. “I couldn’t I have to work” she replied back. “Margaret I am your boss and I am ordered you to take the day off, we both need rest” I replied smiling and she thought about it and she kicked off her heels and walked downstairs. “Lady Kathryn would like a big plate of seafood prepared. She wants a Cajun feast” Margaret replied walking past the men and letting her hair down. “Boys” she replied walking upstairs. “What’s going on up there” Nucky asked looking at Margaret for the first time. “I don’t know but something tells me baby girl is up” Chalky replied drinking and smiling. An hour later and everyone was eating and the babies were asleep in their rooms and Margaret and I were relaxing. She told me about her life and we giggled and talked about marriage, we had a girl’s night and I never had a friend that was a girl so I guess you could say Margaret was like my best friend. “Your hair is so long and beautiful you should wear it down more” I replied playing with her hair. 

“Oh no my husband would have a fit I’m afraid” she replied looking shy. “Fuck him, I dyed my hair black and now it’s long and curly and I swing it around. Margaret don’t let your husband dictate you, fuck him. Say it” I replied getting up. “Say what” she asked drinking. “Fuck him” I replied and Margaret shook her head. “Say it, you’ll feel a lot better” I shouted. “Fuck him” Margaret burped and we laughed. “Again” I shouted and she repeated it over and over again and we laughed. After about 7 hours the noise seized and I came out of my room, Margaret was knocked out sleep. “Jimmy” I called closing my robe as I entered the hallway. “Jimmy” I called out again and I walked down the hallway because I noticed the babies light was on. “Jimmy” I asked as I opened the door and Charlie was standing over the crib playing with the babies and he turned around and looked at me. “I need to feed them” I replied walking over to the crib. “How youse feeling” he asked as I walked past him. “I’m fine. Do you know where jimmy is” I asked picking up the babies. “No I don’t” he replied trying to find my face but I wouldn’t look at him. “Kathryn we need to talk” Charlie replied as I sat down in the chair and finally looked at him. “Yes we do” I replied trying to breast feed Maurizi but; he wouldn’t take it. “Come on you, why do you have to be so stubborn” I replied trying to get him to drink but he kept turning away.

“Damn it” I replied as he latched on to my breast and I jumped. “Jesus you fight against me and now you surrender” I smiled as he gently began to drink now. “What’d you want to talk about” I asked rocking. “About me not being here for the births” he went on to say and I stopped him. “The roads were blocked now what about the other 7 months that you decided to stay away” I replied. “I had works to do” he replied handing me Gaetano after I fed Maurizi. “So go and do it. I don’t need you, I never needed you. I had two kids particularly by myself, thank god Margaret and Jimmy were here otherwise I could’ve died” I replied putting Gaetano into the crib and walking out the room. “You told me to leave. To get away from youse so I did” he replied getting angry. “So go! I have to do everything by myself while you’re out there fucking other women which I could give two fucks about because it keeps you off of me all the time! I want a divorce” I replied. “That shit ain’t happenin. We have just finalized the order between...” he went on to say and I cut him off again. “The Italians and the blacks I fucking get it! I am only your wife because of this stupid deal and you’re sons are only leverage for you! You’re using both of us! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” I yelled. “Who the hell do you think you are! I do care about my sons! Fuck you!” he yelled in my face. “Get out!” I shouted as I heard the door open downstairs.

“Kat, you still sleep up there” Jimmy asked laughing as he walked up the stairs and I separated from Charlie. “What’s going on here” Jimmy asked, “Mind youse own business Darmody” Charlie replied angry. “Did he hit you” Jimmy asked coming towards us. “No” I replied, “I ain’t touch her why the fuck are you always around” Charlie replied getting closer to Jimmy. “Stop” I shouted, “Because you’re never fucking here and she needs someone!” Jimmy shouted. “I’m here now youse can leave” Charlie shouted, “Stop it you’re going to wake the babies” I shouted and rubbing my head. “Are you alright” Jimmy asked touching my arm. “I’m okay I’m just tired” I replied. “Jimmy why don’t you go home and rest, you’ve done so much for me and I appreciate it but; please rest I’ll be fine” I replied rubbing his shoulder. “Okay but I’ll be back first thing in the morning” Jimmy replied eying Charlie who snarled at him. I sighed and began walking downstairs and Charlie followed me. “We don’t have anything to talk about you and me, Charlie you always prove me right whenever I start to feel you’re becoming an asshole. You cheat on me with Gillian, yes I know about that what woman wouldn’t sleep with you, a man of such power. You leave for days and several months and to come back and expect me to want you, no more.

I know you won’t divorce me because of this deal but; this is still my house and I can say who comes and who goes inside of it. I can’t keep you away from your sons nor would I do that because you do have a right to see them but; that is it. I will not pretend with you anymore, I do not love you, I do not wish for us to lay together anymore and further more I do not wish to see your face anymore. You can be angry with me all you want but; you did this to yourself. I want to be civilized adults and set up a meeting time for you to see your sons and that’s it, no surprise drop byes. I gave you what you wanted and now I’m going to get what I want” I replied and sat down. He just sat in his chair and eyed me so hard, if looks could kill I’d be overkilled by now. “That’s good but little kitty Kat let me tell you something. Jimmy Darmody, oh your precious James wouldn’t choose you over his mother. Youse see him and his mother are very close even I’ve noticed it, your Jimmy isn’t all you think he is and neither am I. I am the biggest boss in the mafia and my taking order days are over, I am not a child such as yourself. I have no problem making you go away” he replied in Italian. I got mad and threw a glass cup at him and it hit the wall instead. 

“Don’t you threaten me in my home after I just gave birth to your children! You would easily kill the mother of your children? Erase me like I didn’t even exist, tell them when they get older how shitty I was to them knowing it was the opposite!” I shouted getting up from the table. “Where the fuck youse thing youse going” he asked grabbing my arm and I slapped him in the face. “You got what you want! You got it! Now give me what I want!” I shouted slapping him again and he gripped both my arms and shook me. “What is it you want!” he shouted back and I hesitated to answer, I wanted to say Jimmy. For Jimmy and me to be together in Atlantic City or maybe somewhere else but; even I knew that, that would never happen. “Happy, I want to be happy! Those 7 months when you were gone were the best moments of my life. I had my own space I didn’t have to worry about serving or pleasing someone. After all this time we’ve been together you still don’t respect me, you still dictate me” I replied. 

“If you were so happy being without me for all those months why the hell are you giving me shit about it now” he shouted back. “Because you didn’t even think to call me once! Or to check on me, you know what fuck me what about your children? You don’t care about anyone!” I shouted. “I don’t know how” he shouted back and then I heard the babies crying. “Are we done here” I asked and he sighed and grabbed his things and left the house. “Guess so” I replied walking upstairs to take care of the babies. The next morning came and Margaret and I decided to take our children on the board for some breakfast. “Your little girl is very pretty her curls are adorable” I replied walking Maurizi in his stroller and Margaret had Gaetano in his stroller next to me while her children ate taffy in front of us. “Beautiful day for a stroll” Margaret replied. “Yes it is we needed the sunshine too, starting to look like a sheep I was so pale” I laughed and she laughed too. “Margaret can I ask a favor of you” I asked. “Sure” she responded. “Those birth control things… I need one” I replied looking at her and then looking down. She didn’t ask why and she judge me, she just placed her hand on my shoulder and said we would stop by the hospital after lunch and I knew she was my friend now. We made it into the restaurant and we sat down and ordered laughing and telling stories about our children. “So have you seen the way Nucky has been eying you” I asked and Margaret looked at me. “No” she replied back nervous, “Oh come on you have noticed and so have I” I replied tapping her hand. “Well he is quite charming and attractive” Margaret replied.

“Oh, I don’t see that but; for you sure” I replied laughing. “Hello ladies” Gillian replied walking up to the table. “Mrs.Darmody” Margaret replied nodding her head and I grinned. “Oh are these the lovely twins I have been hearing so much about” Gillian replied smiling so hard and trying to pick of them up. “They’re sleeping do you mind” I asked and Gillian just grinned and shook her head. “Not at all when James was a baby I made sure no one touched him” Gillian replied back and we eyed each other for a minute. “Margaret you and I must be going” I replied still eying Gillian, and Margaret got up and we left some money and walked out the restaurant. “What was that about” Margaret asked pushing the stroller, “She’s fucking my husband” I replied walking and Margaret looked down. “I’m sorry” she replied. “I’m not I just don’t trust her” I replied getting in the car and Margaret and I drove to the hospital. 2 hours later and Gillian was once again sleeping with Charlie, after they finished Charlie was dressing when Gillian was reading a book out loud. “What is that” Charlie asked pulling up his suspenders. “A diary from a certain someone” Gillian replied laughing. “That’s Kat’s?” he asked walking over to Gillian. “Afraid so, she’s got some juicy details in here too” she laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes. “Perhaps about your Jimmy” he asked combing his hair.

“Some parts but majority of it is about you” Gillian replied and he stopped. “Me? Probably talking about how she’s gonna slit my throats in my sleep” he replied chuckling. “Actually not. Charlie is a brute a demanding brute who thinks he can control me, I don’t know why he can’t be nice to me. Stay the side I saw when he told me about himself, I’m afraid to love him. This feeling I have for him being the father of my children but the other feeling I have for another. He loves other women, lots of them and I always feel second especially to her. Jimmy loves her and so does he, she has both of what I want” Gillian read out loud from my diary and Charlie snatched the book from her. “Easy, well that explains why she eyed me so hard today” Gillian replied rolling around naked on the bed but; Charlie didn’t look happy at all. “Charles is something the matter dear” Gillian asked trying to help him with his tie but he pushed her off him. “Get the fuck off me. Where you get this” he asked turning around and grabbing her wrist. “Charles” she whimpered and he shook her. “You think this shit is funny? Did you break into her house huh? Spying on her?” he shouted. “You asked me too” Gillian replied.

“Call it off now. I don’t want you around her or near her” Charlie replied pushing her on the bed. “What’s so special about her? She’s a nigger for Christ’s sakes, her and her nigger babies that you created” Gillian shouted and Charlie came over to her and choked her. “Don’t you ever call her or my sons that again. You’re such a jealous bitch, you come near my sons or Kat again and I will kill you myself. There is no love between us and I don’t think there’s any between you and James either anymore” he replied pushing her on the floor and slapping her and stormed out the place and Gillian cried and panted in anger. “Birth control pills is natural. Only you need to take it consistently or you could get pregnant again” the doctor told me and I nodded and walked out the hospital and dropped Margaret home and then I headed home. I saw the lights on in my house and I smiled, “Jimmy, I know I have money now but eventually it will run out damn it” I replied getting the babies out the car and then I saw shadows running around the house and I stopped. I pulled out my gun and I put Maurizi in the car and he began to cry as I closed the door and then I slowly crept to the door as I heard the babies cry louder and the door began to open and I ran to the car and tried to start the car. “Kat, you alright babygirl why them chill-ren crying like that” Chalky asked. “Chalky? Oh thank god it’s you.

I thought… nevermind” I replied picking Gaetano up and Chalky helped me with Maurizi. “I thought you were robbers or something I got scared” I replied laughing and walking in the house I turned around and everyone was in the living room and I dropped my gun on the floor. “Jesus Christ Kat you trying to blow your own hand off with that thing” Bugsy asked. “Fuck you Benjamin, it’s for protection” I replied rocking Maurizi who was still crying. “What’s the matter is he alright” Nucky asked walking over. “He’s fine, I just need to feed them and clean them up we’ve had a busy day” I replied as Maurizi looked at the men standing around smoking and drinking and Charlie came walking in the room from the kitchen with a glass of alcohol in his hand and a cigar in the other. “Well look who it is” Charlie replied and I looked away, Maurizi stopped crying and he held out his hand and kept looking back at Charlie. Charlie walked over to me and we eyed each other for a minute everyone watching and I handed Maurizi to him and Charlie kissed him on the head and sat down. “So boys where were we” Charlie asked and I interrupted him. 

“Charlie they need to get a bath and take a nap” I replied lowly and he kept talking and I cleared my throat loudly. “They need to go to sleep! I’m tired, they’re tired! We’re tired! I don’t want to hear all that fucking noise until morning again I need rest! I don’t understand why you guys need to have your meetings here anyway” I replied angry. “Kat, take it easy” Meyer replied smoking, “Oh piss off. This is my house you guys are not invited no offense Chalky; but I’m tired you boys want to have your meetings here then shut the fuck up and tone it down. I’m going to bed” I replied taking Maurizi and Gaetano upstairs. “Can I get some help up here please” I called sleeply and the servants rushed upstairs and I fumbled to my bed. “Yes” one maid asked while I staggered to the closet almost falling over and Charlie walked in the room. “Clean them up and feed them then put them to bed” he replied and the maids nodded and he closed the door. Meanwhile I was trying to get off my dress but; couldn’t when he came behind me and pulled down my zipper and slid off my dress and picked me up, he placed me on the bed and I instantly fell asleep when my head hit the pillow and he rubbed my hair back and I moved around. “It’s cold in here” I replied shivering and I opened my eyes and he was looking directly at me. 

“What” I asked through sleepy eyes, “Nothings just go back to sleep” he replied. “I can’t, I’m cold” I replied rubbing my hands together. “You have a fireplace in heres don’t ya? Use it” he replied getting up. “Whatever would I do without you” I replied throwing the sheet off of me and then a knock came at the door. “Kat are you dressed” Jimmy asked cracking the door and Charlie looked at me when Jimmy asked that question and I looked back at him. “Jimmy, now’s not a good time okay” I replied rushing to the door and Jimmy opened it completely. “Hey! What if she was naked in here? You always just barge into married women’s bedrooms” Charlie asked. “Just the ones whose husbands are never home” Jimmy replied slurring his words. “Are you drunk” I asked walking over to him to keep him still. “Alittle bit, I missed you” he replied rubbing at my hair and I nervously backed him up. “Maybe I should have someone drive you home, you’re in no state of driving” I laughed nervously.

“I could stay here” Jimmy replied back. “The fuck youse are’s. I’ll have Nucky take him home” Charlie replied. “Kat please I want to stay here with you, like last time” Jimmy replied and Charlie shoved him off me when he tried to kiss me. “Charlie! He’s drunk please!” I shouted when they began to fight and I ran out in the hallway. “Someone help please” I shouted and the men ran upstairs and pulled them apart. “What happened” Richard asked holding Jimmy and Bugsy and Meyer holding Charlie. “He tried to fucking kiss her. He’s fucking drunk” Charlie shouted and Nucky helped Jimmy up. “He’s bleeding” I whimpered and Chalky snapped his finger and pointed at me and gave me a serious look and I stopped.

I had never seen him look like that before and he held the look until Jimmy was escorted out of the room. Charlie also eyed me and he left the room I heard him tell the others to leave and when I heard the door shut I ran into the bathroom and I locked it. I knew now that he knew and he was going to kill me and I grabbed my gun from under the sink and I backed into the corner. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room and I saw the shadow of his feet under the door frame. “Kathryn, open the door” he asked knocking. “No, go away please Charlie I’m warning you I know what you’re going to do” I cried shaking. “Open the damn door now” Charlie replied in a higher tone. “I have a gun and if you fucking touch me I will shoot you” I shouted and then the door was kicked open and I screamed and a gunshot went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round of applause for Kathryn! we all have been waiting to do that Charlie; but did she hit him? leave a comment.


	8. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn has made a name for herself when she joins the mobster life, we all knew it was coming look who she's married to. A close call comes to Jimmy now that him and Kat are back friends again; but is that a good thing or bad thing?

“Married to Mr. Luciano” Boardwalk Empire Fanfiction Chapter 8” 

Nearly 6 months had gone by and a lot of things had changed, Jimmy became the most hated person between Nucky and the others when he decided to join up with the commodore. I was banned from seeing him after Charlie found out, after Charlie found out… As a flashback of the night came to me. The bullet grazed him in the arm and I managed to get between his legs and climb out the bathroom into the hallway. He cursed, chasing me down the hallway and we then fought on the floor when he tackled me. I shouted for him to get off me and I managed to scratch his face when he climbed on top of me to strangle me. I don’t remember much after that but waking up to my bloody and bruised face, my babies were gone and I was told I would not be able to see them. Days would come and go, I wouldn’t even care, and nothing else mattered. Sleeping with Jimmy got the only thing that made me truly happy taken away from me so I began to hate him, his drunken idiocrasy ruined my life.

Margaret had begun seeing Nucky after her husband died and she would come over every day to check on me until I sold my house and moved, the place made me sad everytime I sat in there. I learned how to do a lot of things by myself and I excluded myself from the others completely. I changed everything about me, including my appearance. The only person I talked too was Al, strangely enough too. I hated that man at first and then I saw him as a father and he saw me as a mother who was basically banned from living if she didn’t have her children and we became friends. He would send a picture or two of my babies and call me from random telephones I didn’t want anyone to know where I was. The sad part about hanging around gangsters is you pick up some of their tendencies.

When you’re married to one, you adapt to their lifestyles and might even join it like did. I received a mysterious phone from Arnold Rothstein and he made me offer that could bring me power and also money. He said that he knew I had the brains to do it but now I also had a purpose. Charlie no longer worked for since he was his own boss now and he believed I was the perfect one for the job. I had killed over 34 men in 3 months and now I was making a name for myself. I found myself in New York where I resided and Chicago from time to time. I was mysterious masked murderer; but the papers called me “Black Rose”, from my red hair color and my skin color and I was lovely to look at but deathly inside. I gained my name when I killed over a top gangster of New York. I use my figure and beautiful eyes and draw men in and I stab them 19 times. 17 in the chest and two in the eyes, after I’m finished I draw lipstick on the victims and I always take a piece of their hair after. I was Arnold’s new top assistant so to speak and I worked from time to time with Al in Chicago. I had been in and out of jail from time to time and I was not afraid to be photographed around anyone.

Arnold kept me in designer clothes, typically red and I always outshined any woman that was near me. People respected me and also feared me and I didn’t give a fuck either. I was in every paper, every day and I was on the radio every day. I made sure everyone knew my name now, “Scarlett Rose Lucania”. I was now called back to Atlantic City, Arnold had business with Nucky and I was going to see my old frenemies. We pulled up to Nucky’s hotel and we entered the elevator I glanced around seeing nothing had changed. As Arnold knocked on the door, I always held on to Arnold arm and arm that was our thing. I was his prize, and he loved to show it off. As we walked into the smoke lit room I looked at all the faces. “Gentlemen lovely to see you again” Arnold grinned and he walked me to my chair and sat down next to me. “Wow don’t you look different. Been reading about you in the paper” Bugsy replied smoking his cigarette. “Hm, listen to the radio sugar, they give better detail” I replied lighting my cigarette and sitting back in the chair and Bugsy and Meyer chuckled. “Yes, I’ve also heard about your recent activities Kathryn” Nucky replied drinking his tea behind his desk.

“That’s not my name darling. You’re confusing me with someone else, must be old age it will do that to you” I laughed with Al and the others Arnold then placed his hand on mine. “Where’s Charlie, I do wish to start this meeting on time” Arnold replied drinking his tea. And then Charlie came in the door, “Had to use the…” he went to say when but then stopped when he saw me sitting next to Arnold and Al. “Ah, Charlie are you ready we do have business to engage in” Arnold replied and Charlie sat down eying me. “Scarlett darling would you please” Arnold asked. “Not at all, gentlemen you’re into the liquor business and we had decided to join another business. Alcohol is toxic and does give you a rush but not as much as two other drugs, heroin and cocaine. We’ve decided to give out a sample with our liquor and major people are gravitating to the other two instead of alcohol. We believe these two will change everything, as it already is” I spoke. “So you all are selling it now” Meyer asked. “Of course, why wait when we could making money” I replied. “We have made over 3 million dollars between the 3 of us in a month. Imagine in a year” Arnold replied smiling as everyone gasped.

“We’re going to be swimming in money” Al replied laughing. “It’s a very profitable business gentlemen and we want our product everywhere. Which is why we decided to come here, we want to expand. I was wanted to make sure it was in a good graces to ask before taking over invading so to speak your territory” Arnold replied. “Asking is fine but how about a green pass instead” Nucky asked. “Of course in a reasonable range” Arnold replied. “Which is” Nucky asked. “Between 30,000 and 300,000” Arnold replied. “You 3 are making millions of dollars every minute and you expect me to just except 300,000” Nucky replied back angry and slamming down his drink. “Careful, Mr. Thompson” I laughed moving around in my seat and Arnold placed his hand on my thigh and we looked at each other. “Please, can I” I asked in French still looking at Nucky. “The man wants his cake and wants to eat it too and you know that’s selfish darling. Let’s see how this plays out and then we’ll talk” he replied in French and I sighed and sat back. “I want ¾ of the money” Nucky replied. “For what, you’re a French fry who’s drying up day by day. 300,000 is our offer, no exceptions” Al replied angry. “Fuck that, I want more” Nucky replied. “You’re not getting anymore” I replied back. “Why don’t you go step outside and let the men talk” Nucky replied and I got up.

“The man is talking all I hear is a whiny old wrinkly little bitch across the room who days are numbered. You don’t respect my companions and you don’t respect me and if it was my choice I wouldn’t give you shit old man” I replied getting angry. “Scarlett, Scarlett darling easy. Sit down please” Arnold asked as I panted and everyone looked at me they didn’t know who I was anymore. “Actually I need to step outside sugar, it smells like rotting old flesh in here” I replied close to Nucky’s face and I spit on his floor and smiled. “Now it smells like roses” I laughed and I kissed him on the cheek and walked out. “It seems we have nothing to talk about anymore gentlemen. I have made my offer and that’s final and whatever happens next happens” Arnold replied getting up with Al and walking out. “Darling I’m terribly sorry if they upset you and you do not wish to go to dinner” Arnold replied. “Of course I do. I promise Al we would have a steak” I replied smiling. “And I am hungry” Al replied laughing as we all walked to Babette’s and we ate. “Scarlett, Kathryn whatever you liked to be called now...” Meyer went on to say but I cut him off. “Scarlett is just fine” I replied smoking a cigarette.

“Obviously you are a very important business woman now and if were partners we need to learn to get along” Meyer replied smoking also. “Of course I look forward to working with gentlemen” I smiled at Al and Al smiled at Bugsy and Lucky. “We have our first shipment at 9:00 tonight and I expect nothing but a closed deal anything else and the partnership is done, that means you have to keep your temper Bugsy” Al replied. “What the fuck I always do” Bugsy laughed. “This shit isn’t funny, this deal is worth 2 million dollars tonight. I don’t know about you but that would hurt coming out my bank account” I replied. “Fine, we’ll make sure he keeps his temper and you guys make sure to give us our cut” Meyer replied. “Of course” Al replied. As we continued to talk about business I heard laughing and I saw a face approach our table with Nucky whom I haven’t seen in years. “All, sorry were late” Nucky replied as Jimmy and I caught glances at each other and everyone got quiet including Jimmy.

“Kathryn” Jimmy replied looking for my face when I looked away. “What is he doing here” I asked mad. “Scarlett, it’s okay” Al replied trying to calm me down. “This asshole thinks he can come in after… get him out of here” I shouted and everyone started to look nervous. “Kathryn, it’s me, Jimmy” he replied and I pulled out my gun. “Kathryn” Al shouted as everyone jumped up. “I said get him out of here” I shouted and Jimmy didn’t move when I cocked the gun either, damn him for being in the war and making his absent fear of death known. “You want to shoot me Kat, then you shoot me” Jimmy replied moving closer to my gun. “I will fucking shoot you” I replied about to cry from my anger. “Then fucking do it” Jimmy shouted his eyes watering up, red and angry.

I put my gun down and punched him in the face, “Fuck you” I replied storming out of the room and down the stairs. “Scar, Scarlett” Arnold replied standing up. “Al go and get her” Arnold replied and Al walked after me. Jimmy still stood there and took a shot of alcohol as he sat down. “So were here to talk business” he replied. “What the fuck is he doing here, he ain’t no friend of ours. He joined up with his daddy the commodore” Lucky replied. “Fuck you Lucky” Jimmy replied drinking. “Fuck me?” Charlie asked getting closer to him. “Yeah, fuck you” Jimmy replied getting closer to him. “How’s your mother” Charlie grinned. “How’s your wife” Jimmy grinned and then they started to fight each other. “Get them apart” Meyer shouted as everyone pulled them apart. “That’s enough, Jimmy is here for the commodore, he wants a big slice of the pie were having with this deal and he’s willing to go half in for it too” Nucky replied. “Gentlemen we all need to calm down and get along. Why let old drama get in the way of our money” Arnold asked. “Fuck dis asshole, one minute he’s with his daddy then he wants to crawl back to you Nucky… and you let him.

Stop straddling the fucking fence Darmody” Charlie replied getting up and slamming the door as he walked out. I was walking on the boardwalk at night people having fun and looking at the displays and I stopped and looked at the painting someone was doing in front of a crowd. “It’s cold out here, don’t you have a jacket” a voice asked me and I looked over holding my arms from the chilly night air. “Don’t need one” I replied looking at Charlie. “I just wanted you to know I didn’t know he was going to be there” Charlie replied and I sighed and walked away and he walked behind me. “Where the fuck are you going” he asked trying to grab my arm and I punched him. “So what, what are you trying to be my friend now? Like you didn’t take the only thing that made me happy away from me, I haven’t seen my children in a year. I missed their first birthday, seeing them every day, holding them, smelling their hair after giving them a bath they always smelled like baby powder, touching their little hands and rocking them to sleep” I replied tearing up mad. “You took that away from me as if I had down something wrong” I replied. “You cheated on me with Jimmy” he replied.

“You cheated on me too, I slept with him once. How many times did you fuck Gillian behind my back” I asked and he looked forward at the cheering crowd. “Exactly, I loved James… I tried to love you too but you wouldn’t let me. You fucked it up somehow, by beating me or raping me… you destroyed me” I replied looking at him and laughing/crying. “So you can go and fuck yourself” I replied walking off onto the boardwalk in the cold and Charlie stood there his breath showing in the cold air. As I walked down the boardwalk I heard footsteps waking behind me. “Al if you’re following me I don’t want to talk” I replied turning around to 3 men wearing black behind me. I pulled out my gun and fired as I ran. I ran down onto the sands of the boardwalk and tripped when my heels hit the sand; but I ripped them off and continued running. When I looked back and then forward I bumped into a chest and I struggled out of the man’s grip.

“Easy, easy sweet thing… I’m not going to hurt you” the man replied and I went to punch him but he caught my fist. “Look at you little thing, Scarlett Rose herself in the flesh” He replied. “Who the fuck are you” I asked panting. “Gyp Rossetti, you and I are going to be business partners” he replied smiling. “You got a funny way of introducing yourself” I replied grinning with him still holding my fist and he looked down and let it go and grinned. “You’re more beautiful in person” he replied. “What the fuck you wanna kiss me or some shit” I asked fixing my dress. “I would love to” Gyp replied and then we heard a gun cocking in the background. “Too bad you ain’t going to” Jimmy replied behind me. “There’s no need for guns, I was only introducing myself to this lady. I’m sorry I missed the meeting but shit weather, you know” he replied walking up to Jimmy. “We will see you tonight Mr. Rossetti” Jimmy replied as he took my hand that I slapped away and we walked away angry down the boardwalk. “Kat, I just fucking helped you at least you can say thank you” Jimmy replied and I stopped and turned away. I punched him hard in the face and said thank you and I walked away, leaving him with a bloody nose. I then headed back to my apartment when I felt a gun to the back of my head.

“Give me your wallet” the young boy said shaking. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” I replied with my hands up. “I didn’t ask you what you would do bitch, I said give me your fucking wallet” the boy replied and I turned around slowly and pulled out my knife stabbing him in the throat and then the chest. “I warned you” I replied smiling as I made my signature marks on the boy and then I heard a whistle from the corner. “Scarlett, I just bought you that dress and dinner is in 15 minutes” Al replied pouting. “So i’ll take a shower in 5 and be there by 20” I replied smiling with blood on my face. Al grinned and helped me up and into the hotel where Charlie and the others had arrived and they all stopped and looked at me. “What is going on” Arnold replied walking up to me. “Some kid tried to mug me a minute ago, and well he didn’t get away with it” I replied tracking blood into the place. “Can someone get a towel and clean this place up, Scarlett have you lost your mind making a scene like this” Arnold whispered to me.

“He had a gun” I replied removing my shoes and walking towards the elevator and undressing. “What a woman” Gyp replied watching as I stepped into the elevator and went up. “She must be a hell cat in bed” Gyp replied lighting his cigar. “What the fuck did you just say” Jimmy asked. “She looks like she fucks good” Gyp replied looking up and blowing a puff into Jimmy’s face and they fought. “Gentlemen!” Arnold shouted and everyone stopped. “There has already been one scene tonight, I don’t need a display of another” Arnold replied. 10 minutes went by and they all sat down while the dancers danced and people drank champagne at Babettes, I arrived 20 minutes later dressed in a red dress that showed the lower half of my back and my hair was curled and pulled to the side. “Sorry i’m late” I replied walking up to the table and I saw a face that made me stop and sigh. “Hello baby girl” Chalky replied and I smiled and he got up and kissed my cheeks. “Let’s dance” he replied and pulled me out on the dancefloor.

“How are you doing” he asked as we blended in with the crowd of people also dancing. “I haven’t seen my children in a year Chalky, how do you think i’m doing?” I asked being turned. “I’m sorry about everything that happened to you, but I want you to know if he think he can keep those chill-ren away from you… just know that I won’t let him” Chalky replied. “And that’s why I always loved you Chalky” I replied putting my head on his shoulder. “Remember when you were a little girl and you used to dance with me like this, I used to twirl ya all around and you used hold on so tight to my leg and just smile” Chalky replied and I laughed. I hadn’t laughed in months and he got me to do it in 5 minutes. “You used to sing this song to me and I pictured my life as a movie star and my husband dancing with me, while everyone clapped and smiled” I said closing my eyes and grinned. As “I’ve got the world on a string” played and I smiled with Chalky and we danced receiving applause from the crowd that watched us dance. “Absolute beauty, right dere” Gyp replied admiring me dance and I sang as we danced. Charlie watched along with the others and Lucy came out.

“Is that Kathryn” Lucy asked wearing practically nothing. “Scarlett now” Nucky replied as Chalky spun me and we continued to giggle. “I want to dance” Lucy smiled and Nucky got up and took her out on the dancefloor. Just as the others got up and started to dance, and then “Embraceable you” started to play and Chalky excused himself as he went to the restroom and I sat down at the table. “Well hello there, it’s been awhile since I have seen you” Lucy replied smiling and cuddling up to me as I smoked a cigarette. “Long time indeed, I see you’re still with the skeleton” I replied grinning. “I like the hair color, maybe I should dye mine, what do you think Nucky” Lucy asked standing up and poking out her lips. “What do I think what” Nucky asked smoking and looking at Lucy through the cloud of smoke. “Should I dye my hair a different color” Lucy asked. “Lucy, i’m in the middle of business not now” Nucky replied. Lucy stomped her foot and marched off, “You’re always in your business” she pouted. “Lucy” Nucky replied about to get up but then sat down. “Looks like someone ain’t getting none tonight” Bugsy laughed and Meyer shook his head. “So Scar, can I call you that” Gyp asked taking Lucy’s seat that was next to me.

“What do you want” I asked blowing smoke in his face. “A chance” gyp replied grinning and I rolled my eyes. “Get in line” I replied putting out my cigarette. “It’s 8:30 we need to leave” Meyer replied grabbing his jacket. We all got up and headed out the door, “Okay whose riding with who” Jimmy asked closing his coat from the cold night air. I said nothing and climbed into the car where Meyer was and I sat down and Charlie drove. We headed to the shipment warehouse and the drive made Meyer uncomfortable for the first time. “Are we going to talk about the fact that you two will have to talk to each other eventually” Meyer said and I and Charlie remained quiet. “Like soon” Meyer replied and I rolled my eyes and looked at Meyer. “Would you leave it Meyer” I replied annoyed, “Seriously, we wouldn’t want her to have another temper tantrum” Charlie replied. “Me, have a tantrum” I asked getting angry, “Charlie” Meyer said as we argued at each other.

“What, she fucking starts it. Can’t have a simple conversation with this...” Charlie went off in Italian. “Can’t do what, it’s not my fault if I was forced to marry an old man” I replied back in Italian and they both looked shocked and the next thing I knew I felt a force push me forward hard and into the dashboard. I laid asleep until I felt a cold sensation running up my body and I woke up and saw that I actually was covered in water. I tried to move but my body ached and I gained half of my consciousness and looked over at Charlie and Meyer who were knocked out and heard Al’s voice shouting and I heard gun shots. “Charlie” I coughed as the shots got closer and I tried to move but my body was crushed into the car and I saw the blood pouring out of my leg where a sharp piece of glass had been resting in. “Charlie” I shouted and he awoke quickly and looked around blood coming from his forehead and he looked over at me. “Were being attacked” I replied as Charlie saw a man get shot in front of him and he grabbed his gun and shook Meyer until he woke up.

Meyer got up and climbed out the car and they shot people who tried to shoot them. “Kathryn, get out the car” Charlie shouted while firing his gun trying to see through the smoke. “I can’t” I shouted trying to pull the glass from my leg that only cut into my hands and I sighed and looked at Charlie. “Meyer, I see Bugsy down the street, go get them” Charlie shouted as he removed his jacket. The water coming from the busted fire high hydrant, covered us as Meyer ran to get the others and Charlie wrapped his jacket around the glass that was in my leg and he pulled it out and I held back screams as it left my leg. “My leg’s losing a lot of blood” I replied shaking and Charlie looked around as he pulled me out of the car and carried me into the woods were no one could see us. We rested under a tree and I looked around, “What happened” I asked as he peeked up and saw they were still shooting. “I don’t know, maybe we were set up” Charlie replied breathing hard and then we heard shouting.

“Scarlett” Al shouted running up with Jimmy, Meyer, and Bugsy. “Were over here” Charlie shouted as they ran over and the other drove up. “We need some help” Charlie shouted lifting me up and putting me in the car with Al. “Someone set us up” Nucky replied holding his twisted arm, “You think” I groaned in pain and then I blacked out. I woke up in a bed and a woman was cleaning up my leg, I noticed the long brown hair that was pulled back in a braided bun. “Margaret” I asked and she looked up at me and smiled and I smiled. “There ya are, had me worried sick about you” she replied hugging me and I grinned. “How is she” Charlie replied walking in the room. “Awake” I replied and then I saw a patch of curling light brown hair running near my side of the bed and I looked down and there was Maurizi standing there and looking at me. I gasped and he moved closer to me and held my hand. “Mama” he replied in an Italian accent and looking up at me and I couldn’t breathe because I was crying so hard and I sat up and hugged him so hard. “Margaret, youse think you could leave us for a moment” Charlie asked and Margaret nodded as she shut the door and I was still hugging him.

“You’re walking, and talking. I wish I was there to see it” I replied looking up at him. “You know who I am” I asked. He nodded and said mama again and I smiled and another curling haired baby came running in next to Charlie and held onto his leg. “Hey there” I replied waving at Gaetano who continued to hug Charlie’s leg. Charlie picked him up and carried him over to me, “You see this woman” Charlie asked holding Gaetano in his lap. “That’s your mother” Charlie replied and Gaetano looked at me and then he played with my curls and giggled and I smiled and cried. “Thank you” I said to Charlie while hugging Gaetano and he looked at me for the first time, I smiled at him but his face didn’t match mine. He looked sad for the first time he looked so guilty, he would never let me see his emotions so he left the room. I played with my babies and later on after Margaret and I caught up, I fell asleep with them. I got hungry around 2:00 and I headed downstairs and Charlie was drinking and talking to Meyer in another room with Nucky about what happened last night and I didn’t go in the room. “They look like Charlie” Jimmy replied smoking a cigarette and sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room. “What are you doing here” I asked limping over to him. “Had to make sure you were okay” he replied back and turning to face me.

“Well I’m fine, so no need to stick around go home to Angie” I replied tired. “Angela’s dead” Jimmy replied and I stopped and sat down next to him. “What, what do you mean she’s dead” I asked shocked and everyone came out of the room and into the living room. “I got to go” Jimmy replied looking down and I grabbed him. “Jimmy, no. Jimmy you need to talk to me” I replied following after him. “Go sit down Kat” Jimmy replied turning around to help me back to the couch. “Jimmy, if you walk out that door, I will shoot you myself! Now tell me what’s going on” I shouted and everyone stopped. “I fucked up” Jimmy replied in my face and turning red. “What did you do” I asked back and he looked at the others and back at me. “I made a deal with someone I shouldn’t have and now he’s coming to collect. After tonight, I went home and I found Angie… dead on the floor with another woman. She was shot in the head twice” Jimmy replied in tears and I gasped and hugged him. “Who did you make a deal with” Charlie asked. “Charlie, he just lost his wife” I replied. “I could give two fucks, who did you make a deal with” Meyer replied coming towards Jimmy.

“Yeah, who” Bugsy asked as Gaetano came running behind Charlie and gunshots went off and bullets flew across the room and we all got down and Jimmy covered me and Charlie covered Gaetano who was screaming. I managed to get free and limp up the stairs to find Maurizi. “Oh my god” I cried as a man was holding a gun to Maurizi who was crying on the bed and I screamed loudly when the man pulled the trigger and his gun jammed and I grabbed Charlie’s gun from under his pillow and shot the man until there were no more bullets left. “Charlie” I shouted when I saw another shadow in the hallway, “Charlie” I screamed as a man appeared in the doorframe and then a big pool of blood covered me and Maurizi and I screamed. “You alright” Charlie asked coming over to me. “The man he shot Maurizi” I replied crying. Charlie looked at Maurizi in fear and then looked back at me. “He’s fine” Charlie replied, “He pulled the trigger and it jammed. If it didn’t jam he would’ve been dead” I shouted. As another gunshot went off and I screamed and Charlie and I got down on the floor. “Get under the bed” Charlie said to Maurizi, while pushing him under the bed.

“It’s just a game. Like hide n’ seek, mama and papa are playing a game nothing to cry about” Charlie replied panting and Maurizi held onto his teddy bear and stopped crying when Charlie told him be quiet. “Fucking assholes, tried to shoot my child” I replied grabbing a gun from the back of the dresser and walking out in the hallway and Bugsy came up and Charlie and I jumped. “They’re all gone” Bugsy replied and Charlie put his gun down and walked downstairs and I got Maurizi and I called Chalky. “Chalky I need you to come to Charlies, we’ve been attacked. Yes, I’m okay. I need you to come and get my babies” I replied and Charlie came over to me and freaked. “No, no one is taking them but me” Charlie shouted. “They don’t know where Chalky is and he’s the best person to protect them anyway. They almost died yesterday” I shouted back. “Look we took some bullets but no one was shot” Jimmy replied and I walked over to him and slapped him hard. “Correction, when I went upstairs a man had his gun in Maurizi’s face and he pulled the trigger; but his gun jammed otherwise Gaetano wouldn’t have a brother” I shouted in anger attacking Jimmy and Gyp pulled me off him. “You got three seconds to tell me who attacked us or i’m fucking shooting you myself” Charlie shouted cocking his gun. “Manny. Manny Horvitz” Jimmy replied wiping his blood nose.

“Who the fuck is that” Charlie asked. “Someone I sold out, we had a deal against Nucky…Nuck, this was before we got back together and I wasn’t thinking when I made the deal I didn’t know that the Commodore would screw me over” Jimmy pleaded. “Since when has he ever been loyal” Nucky replied angry. “You tried to have Nucky killed” I asked. “Yes; but I told you I wasn’t thinking” Jimmy shouted. “I say we shoot this piece of shit now” Gyp replied and Bugsy cocked his gun. “I second that decision” Charlie replied pointing the gun at Jimmy and I blocked it. “Kat, what the fuck are you doing” Al replied coming over to me. “Don’t, look we can work this out without having to kill each other, don’t get me wrong i’m pissed at James too after all my babies almost died a second ago. But I say we use you as bait” I replied approaching Jimmy. “The fuck you are” Jimmy replied backing up and I pushed him into the wall. “Yes! We are otherwise they can finish you off because god knows I want too” I shouted and Jimmy put his head down.

“Everyone should go home, check and stand guard on your families if they attacked me then they will attack your families surely. Al, you take Jimmy to Rothstein and we will come up with a solution soon; but he needs to out of my sight right now” I replied wiping blood off my face. They all listened to me for once and they headed to their homes and made some necessary phone calls, in the meantime I gave my babies a bath since they were covered in blood. Maurizi played with his duck in the big tub full of bubbles and Gaetano was getting his hair washed by Charlie. I groaned in pain and looked down and one of my stitches had opened up and I grabbed some gauzes and alcohol and cleaned up my wound. “I’m starving, i’m going to make something to eat” I replied heading into the kitchen and cooking up some spaghetti while Charlie put the babies to bed. Charlie came downstairs and walked over the sauce pot and stuck his finger in it and tasted it, “Charlie don’t finger the sauce” I replied. “I ain’t. I was tasting it, it needs wine” Charlie replied grabbing a bottle of red wine from the cabinet and pouring it in. He stirred it up and added some more spices and then looked at me, “Come taste it now” Charlie replied and I walked over and tasted it and I nodded. “Well you’re Italian of course you’re going to be better than me at making your national dishes” I replied grinning. “Your sauce wasn’t that bad. It just wasn’t that good eithers” he replied grinning. “You don’t have to fucking eat it either” I grinned taking a drink of the wine on the table.

We sat down at the table and I looked around at the broken glass on the floor, the bullet holes in the walls, and the two of us covered in blood and for some reason that made me laugh. “What youse laughing at” Charlie asked and I shook my head. “I don’t know if it’s the wine but; this house is fucked and were covered in blood… you and me can never go anywhere without causing destruction” I laughed and he nodded and grinned while taking in a mouth full of spaghetti. “It’s the wine, you did drink the whole bottle” Charlie replied getting up and grabbing another bottle. After a few more bottles Charlie and I were having a full conversation it’s scary that we had to be drunk to be having one, and we were actually laughing together. “Do you hear the phone ringing” I asked looking around laughing. “I don’t know” Charlie replied laughing and looking around. “I swear I hear it, shut up Charlie” I laughed falling on top of him when I tried to stand up. “Jesus, don’t dies” Charlie laughed and I rolled in his lap and laughed. “I can’t die then who’s going to take care of the babies” I laughed. “Me” Charlie replied, “Ha. Yeah you, have you seen their damn hair. Combs exist Charlie” I replied and Charlie thought about it and then laughed. “I am busying with business, besides you try pulling a comb through their damn stringy hairs, that’s why my father didn’t fuck with mines” He laughed and took another drink.

“Do you look like you’re father” I asked looking at his face so close he went cock eyed. “Yeah, he was a serious man, suit and tie and all” Charlie replied tapping my nose and laughing. “Why isn’t he around” I asked drinking, “I haven’t spoken to my father in 5 years and I don’t want too” he replied. “Not even to let him know that he has grandsons” I asked playing with his hand. “He will never meet them” he replied looking at me, giving me this serious face. Charlie seemed to have two personalities, Charlie was the mobster business man who didn’t smile, bossed people around, and had to be in control of everything. Salvatore was a young boy who laughed, smiled and was just tons of fun but; when he switched to Charlie he gave you this death stare like he had no emotions and felt nothing, he turned to ice and that happened often. “I feel dirty, i’m going to wash this blood off me” I replied and he grabbed the back of neck and kissed me. “Charlie, I don’t think we should” I replied and he lifted my head up and kissed my neck continuously asking, “why not” between breaths.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea” I replied when he started to kiss my breasts and I sighed when he laid me on the cold floor. I continued to tell him that we shouldn’t but; he just slid off my skirt and then removed his shirt. He kissed around my stomach and I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him to my lips and we kissed, rolling around on the floor cradling each other. We had been rolling so much that I when we stopped his pants were off and he was inside of me. I gripped his shoulders and flipped him over and bounced on top of him, I was never on top and it felt good to control his orgasm for once.

His hands gripped my hips and I grabbed them roughly and slammed them on the ground and held them there, continuing to impale myself onto him. He moaned in pleasure, his eyes actually rolling in the back of his head when I bit his lip. He flipped me on my back, which hit the floor hard as I screamed in pleasure when he placed both my legs on the sides on his hipbones and lifted me up and pushed me onto him roughly. This position was new and it destroyed me, “Don’t youse cum yet” he replied groaning as my face turned red and I moaned loudly. “Fuck” he kept repeating over and over when the phone rang and we kept going because it felt too damn good and were too drunk to tell if it was ringing or not. “I can’t hold it anymore” I cried in pleasure as he groaned in a low drawn out tone and I smiled and kissed him through the moan and we collapsed on the floor. “You think they’re dead” Bugsy asked in the car outside, blocking the sun from his eyes as Meyer waited in the car.

“We called 5 fucking times last night and 6 times this morning and still no answer, their car is still here” Meyer replied. “Then we’ll break down the damn door” Gyp replied. “Then how about we stop talking about it and do it” Al replied getting frustrated. “Fine” they all replied and they slowly walked up to the door and counted and then Al kicked in the door and Charlie jumped up, grabbed his gun and pointed it at the others and I yelled when sun being exposed from the curtain flashed in my eyes that Charlie ripped back when he realized who kicked open the door and he covered himself. “You fucking dumbasses can’t fuck knock like everyone else” Charlie shouted covering his eyes. The men groaned and covered their eyes and bugsy laughed and Meyer hit him. “We’ve been calling you all last night and six fucking times this morning” Al shouted back. “So why you gotta kick my fucking door in” Charlie shouted. “We thought you two had been murdered or something” Gyp replied. I was in a ball covering my naked body, “We haven’t been murdered; but could you guys get the fuck out” I shouted throwing a glass at the door and they all scattered. Charlie shut the door and I groaned getting up and covering my body with pillows, “You and you’re fucking friends Charlie” I shouted. “Fuck you one of them is yours too” he shouted and the others listened outside and laughed. “What the fuck are they always like this” Gyp asked in the car hearing Charlie and I yell. “Partly, sometimes they talk to each other and fight each other, the fucking part is new” Bugsy replied. “She must have been good cause he still had a large amount of morning wood” Gyp laughed. “How is that funny” Meyer asked turning around.

“Oh come on it’s the least bit funny, I thought his dick would be making that blank stare that he has” Gyp laughed imitating Charlie and the others got quiet and then burst out laughing even Meyer. “His face was so fucking shocked” Al replied laughing and hitting Bugsy’s shoulder who was equally laughing. I was washing off the blood in the shower and Charlie ripped open the shower curtain and I screamed. “Isn’t there another bathroom you can use this house is fucking huge” I shouted. “I have a hangover shut the fuck up” he shouted climbing in the shower and we washed up angrily and away from each other. 30 minutes went by and we had gotten dressed and I fed the babies while the servants came in and cleaned up the house and the service men fixed the windows. I was wearing sunglasses and drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette when we went into the guest room. “So what was so important that you all had to kick down our door this morning” I asked. “Well, he had been trying to call you guys since last night, we also called this morning several times and still no answer, so like good friends we drove over and checked to see if you guys had been murdered” Al replied.

“I can do without that tone Al, you smartass” I replied smoking and he chuckled and I removed my glasses and looked at him and he chuckled and apologized and stopped and I put them back on. “So what was the big reason for the phone calls, something happen last night” Charlie asked and everyone got quiet. “What nothing to say now” I asked. “What is it” Charlie asked smoking. “We had the meeting last night with Jimmy and Manny. We didn’t get Manny he was on to Jimmy, he got away…”Meyer replied drinking. “And what about Jimmy” I asked walking towards Meyer and Charlie looked at me. “He got shot, twice. He’s at Saint Teresa’s hospital…” Gyp replied and before he could finish I ran out the room and to the front door and Charlie grabbed me. “Kathryn, what the hell are you doing” Charlie asked and I pushed him. “Get off of me” I replied running out the door and him following me. “Are you fucking crazy maybe this is a trap, have you thought about that” Charlie asked. “Ha. A trap on me for what reason” I asked getting in the car and Charlie pulling me back out of it. “You’re the closest thing to him that Manny could use, they shot him you want to die too” Charlie asked and I slapped him.

“I said let me go Charlie, I am going to see James and there is nothing you can do about it” I shouted in his face and he grabbed me by my hair and I screamed as he drug me toward the front door. Al ran out and tackled Charlie, “Kat go” Al yelled as I bolted to the car and Bugsy held onto the door of the car. “Pull this car over now” Bugsy replied pointing his gun at me and I punched him in the face and he fell off the car and I continued to drive. “Kathryn, fuck” Charlie shouted as he stormed in the house past Maurizi who was watching in the door frame and he accidently knocked him down and he cried. “Fucking, you shouldn’t be under my feet all the time” Charlie shouted and Maurizi cried louder and Meyer picked him up. “Charlie, what the hell is the matter with you” Meyer asked holding Maurizi who pulled away from Charlie when he tried to comfort him. “Fine, just like your fucking mother” Charlie replied walking off and upstairs. I pulled up to the hospital and I ran to the front desk, “James Darmody” I asked nervous and the lady continued to talk on the phone. I grabbed the phone and slapped her, “What fucking room is James Darmody in” I shouted and Margaret came running out. “Kathryn, please. He’s upstairs” Margaret replied and I ran upstairs and I found his room and when I entered it I saw James with a tube up his nose, and him hooked to all these machines and he had bandages on his chest and abdomen and I instantly cried and held his hand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been there for you, you would’ve been there for me” I cried and kissed his hand.

Jimmy laid in the bed barely breathing, his eyes closed and I rubbed his hair back and I cried. “James, i’m so sorry” I cried when Nucky walked in and walked over to me and held tried to pull me away. “No, I’m not leaving him. I said I’m not leaving him. I’m not fucking leaving him” I shouted when Nucky kept pulling me and I cried. “You should’ve protected him. After everything he has done for you, you couldn’t even protect him” I shouted. “He tried to have me killed” Nucky replied. “You don’t care about us, you don’t care anyone, you cold hearted old fuck you, you use us and pass us off you son of a bitch” I screamed gripping Nucky’s jacket collar as Margaret and Chalky tried to pull me off. “You don’t care about me… he doesn’t care about anyone” I replied angry and looking Chalky and Margaret and I climbed in the bed with James and cried. Nucky looked down and picked up his hat and walked out the room. While Nucky was walking around the corner the others were coming down the hallway. “Nucky, how’s Jimmy” Al asked and Nucky kept walking and they all stopped and watched as he walked out the building with a face they had never seen before. “Chalky” I asked and he came over to me, “Yeah baby girl” he replied. “Where is tommy” I asked. “With Gillian they fine, they at jimmy’s house” he replied.

“Manny, he killed his wife then he will surely hurt tommy too. I need you to go and get them and bring them to my house. They need to be protected, and I would die if something happened to tommy” I replied and Chalky nodded and kissed my head and walked out the room. “You all best not go that room or we gon have a problem. Leave her alone you here” Chalky replied putting on his hat and walking away and the others stood there and looked at each other. “Margaret, can you bring me a blanket I will be staying here tonight and some food. I apologize for my behavior to you and the other patients in this hospital… it’s just” I went to say crying. “I understand, you don’t have to explain anything to me” she replied kissing my head and walking out the room. The others headed back to Charlie’s, “I really don’t see why this is necessary” Gillian replied in the back of a car with Tommy, and Chalky and his men driving her to my house. “It’s necessary because some bad men have shot your son and they are coming for you two next” Chalky replied and Gillian stopped talking as they pulled up at Charlie’s and Gillian stopped and looked out the window. “What are we doing here” she asked. “Kathryn wants you all here, you’ll be safe here” Chalky replied opening the car door and Gillian got out as the others got out and Charlie came outside, and everyone looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the new Kathryn? and I know that you're happy Jimmy is okay. Comment.


	9. Married to Mr. Luciano: Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping beauty awakes!

“Boardwalk Empire: Married to Mr. Luciano Chapter 9”  
The sun had fallen and I was still with Jimmy but I was asleep with him, meanwhile Charlie and everyone was piled up at my house. “So let me get this straight she said you can stay here” Charlie asked. “Kathryn told me to bring them here, they have no other place to go” Chalky replied. “What does this look like a fucking homeless shelter” Charlie replied and Gillian sighed and rolled her eyes. “My son wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you Charles” Gillian replied. “Your son fucked himself, you, his offspring and everything else when he made a deal with Manny. Don’t put that shit on me” Charlie replied. “You used him as bait and didn’t even show up to help him not you, Nucky or your any of you” Gillian shouted back. “I don’t blame you for everything but; you played your part in my son’s shooting” Gillian replied back and Charlie smoked his cigarette. “You can stay here, in the guess bedroom, tommy can take the other room down the hall or you can have him stay in your room I really don’t give two shits” Charlie replied drinking and Gillian walked out the room and slammed the door. Charlie sat down in his car and smoked his cigarette and looked out the window and the others just got their things and left after they had talked about what would happen next. Morning came and I woke up to Jimmy rubbing my hair and looking at me and he was smiling when I opened my eyes. “Bout time you woke up” he said and I said crying and hugged him. 

“I thought you were gonna die” I replied. “And what, leave you in that crazy marriage of yours” Jimmy replied lowly and I laughed. “You got in bed with me, I remember when I got pneumonia when I was 13 and you crawled in the hospital bed with me too, thought you outgrew that” Jimmy replied his voice raspy. “Guess not” I replied rubbing his face. “I just want you to know Gillian and Tommy are at my place and their safe” I replied and Jimmy nodded and shed a tear and kissed my head. “I need a shower, I’ve been here all night. I’m going to run to my house I didn’t bring some clothes I just found out last night but; I’ll be back okay” I replied and he nodded and I headed home. I arrived home and walked in the house and up the stairs and to take a shower, I began to undress as Charlie was sitting in the dark smoking a cigarette and I turned around in my bra and panties. “Jesus Charlie, why you sitting in the dark” I asked and he ignored me. “Huh” I asked and he still ignored me and I rolled my eyes and took a shower. I came out and Charlie was still sitting there and I sighed and turned on some light and began packing a bag. “The fuck you doing” Charlie asked and I ignored him. “I’m talking to you” he replied and I continued grabbing some things from the closet and into the suitcase and he got up and gripped my arm. “Let go of me” I replied and tried to push him off me but; he held onto tightly. “Let me fucking go” I shouted as he grabbed my face and lifted me off my feet. “Where you planning on going, huh? With Jimmy, you spent the night with him didn’t you” Charlie replied. “I spent the night with him in a hospital bed because he had been shot twice because no one was at the meeting, we all abandoned him” I shouted. “Oh so you think by going to his comatose side that’s going to heal him faster” Charlie asked. “He’s not comatose anymore, and he needs to be protected” I replied pushing him. “Why you gotta do it” he shouted. “Keep your voice down or you’ll wake the babies” I replied. “Oh like you give a shit. You spend all night with him and then some more people show up at my door looking for shelter, who said they come here” he shouted. “I did. I said it, they need to be protected and they are my family” I shouted back. “Those babies are your family” he shouted back, “It was one night I was away from them, you took them away from me for a whole year. Why does it matter how long I have been away from them now” I replied still packing my bag.

“You’re not going to that hospital” Charlie replied and I rolled my eyes and laughed and he broke his glass on the wall and I screamed and ducked. “Jimmy needs me, he needs someone to be by his side” I replied and Charlie grabbed me and put me on the bed. “Why youse got to do it, huh? Why, I was kind enough to let you see your children again and you’re gonna go and fuck that all up again huh? Your determined to make me an embarrassment, let the headlines see my wife running after another man, fuck that” he replied lighting a cigarette. “I’m your wife yes but; were not happy, we’ve never been happy and you know as well as I do that you don’t love me” I replied getting up. “Don’t make me say what I want to say. I am going to that hospital because I wasn’t there last night with him, he would never abandon me like I did him. I know because we have conversations together, and history. You and me we just have bad memories and good sex and that’s all it’s ever going to be” I replied going to the dresser and putting on my makeup. Charlie finished his cigarette and then I grabbed my bag and walked to my car and Charlie watched from the window and his hand trembled in anger as he watched me drive off and he nodded in anger.

“What did you do” Gillian asked Charlie who grabbed his jacket. “You mind you’re fucking business you, you got a problems I can throw you out on the street and let the vultures have youse” he replied in her face and he left the house. I arrived at the hospital and when I entered Jimmy’s room he was sitting up and trying to eat. “Hiya there” he replied to me and I smiled and crawled back into bed with him and soon after we fell asleep. It felt like I had been sleeping for days, and when I finally opened my eyes it was morning and I looked at the clock it said 1:00 in the afternoon and I jumped up. “Jesus Jimmy we’ve slept the whole day away” I laughed as I looked over to him and he was sleeping. “Jimmy, wake up” I laughed as I pushed on his arm and he didn’t move and my smile dropped. “James” I replied getting up and shaking him and when he didn’t move I started to worry. “James” I shouted shaking him, tears forming in my eyes as I pulled his eyelids up and his eyes were pure white, the color of milk and I screamed and fell off the bed. “Oh my god” I shouted over and over as someone ran in and I cried loudly, screaming out Jimmy’s name. A few moments later cameras waited outside the hospital and the others all showed up. “What happened” Al asked walking up to Margaret who was crying. “Mr. Darmody passed away last night” she replied and everyone sighed and looked around. “How” Nucky asked approaching her. “I don’t know, he was up and talking even eating and now he ends up dead I don’t understand it” she cried and Nucky hugged her. “Could’ve been Manny” Meyer asked next to Charlie and Charlie shrugged and watched as the cops dragged me downstairs in handcuffs. “Hey, what are you arresting her for” Meyer asked as I was crying and shaking. “This woman was in the room on the night that Mr. Darmody was murdered” the police officer responded. “Murdered” Nucky and Bugsy asked together.

“Please move out of the way we have to take her in for questioning” the officer replied gripping my arm and I whimpered. “Take your hand off her” Charlie replied getting close to the officer and another officer got close to Charlie. “We could take you downtown for interference Mr. Lucania” the officer replied and Meyer grabbed Charlie back as they dragged me down the hall crying. “Its okay were going to get you out babygirl” Chalky replied and the man put a stick to Chalky’s neck and pushed him against a wall. “You got a problem nigger, you best move or i’m fixing to take you down with her and it won’t be pretty what I have in store for you down at the precinct” the officer replied and Chalky eyed the officer and I told Chalky it was okay as they dragged me off. “Get her a lawyer now” Rothstein replied next to Charlie and he ran to a phone and called a number. 3 hours had passed and the police officer was interrogating me forcefully, with his fists. You have to keep in mind this was in the 20s and woman had no rights and this was normal for the police to do even to a woman, and especially a black woman. “You want to tell me how you were asleep while James was being murdered” the officer asked as he slapped me. “I didn’t hear him being murdered. No gun shot, nothing! I’m innocent” I shouted back. “You know what we do to niggers who murdered white men, we string them up in the town for everyone to see or we electrocute them until their eyes pop out” the officer replied. “I am innocent, I have told you everything and you’re not listening to me! I was in the room when he was murdered but I didn’t kill him” I shouted. “And why is that” the officer asked gripping my face. “Because I loved him” I shouted crying. 

“Oh she loved him. She loved him…” the officer mocked me and I spit in his face. “Fuck you” I shouted and he grabbed me by my hair and slammed me on the ground and kicked me and I yelled because my hands we cuffed and I couldn’t defend myself. “You think you can talk like that to me Nigger, huh?” the man shouted over me as he removed his belt and the other officer watched as the man whipped me over and over again. Each strap to my body felt like a million knives cutting me, he beat me with the buckle over and over and I screamed. “Tell us what you did” the officer shouted hitting me again and then kicking me in the stomach. “Tell us” the other officer shouted pouring hot coffee on me and the other officer continued to hit me and I really yelled. As he hit me again and I couldn’t scream anymore, and my body went numb. “Alright! That is enough, I am Leander Whitlock the lawyer representing Mrs. Lucania. I order you to stop now or I will have you gentlemen arrested is that clear” he spoke and the officers stopped and I shook as Meyer came in and saw me in the corner. “We’re gonna need some help in here” he shouted as the officers backed in the corner and watched as Bugsy and Nucky came in. “Jesus Christ, she’s a 17 year old girl. A fucking 17 year old girl” Bugsy shouted picking me up and I yelled and cried from the pain. “It’s alright sweetheart” Bugsy replied walking out the room and Meyer eyed the men real close as though he was taking a mental picture of them. Bugsy carried me out into the cold night air and I shivered as Nucky placed his coat on me. “There’s fucking blood everywhere” Bugsy replied placing me in the car and I shouted in pain when I moved. “Her ribs, he broke her fucking ribs” Nucky replied as they drove to the hospital as quick as they can while I struggled to breath. “Kathryn, you hold on okay sweetheart. We lost one today already and it ain’t going to be you okay, you got two baby boys waiting on youse at home” Bugsy replied holding my hand. When we arrived at the hospital Meyer and Nucky yelled for help and the men rushed out to get me to a room. The men took me down the hall and everything went blurry and black when I was pulled in the operating room. “Call Charlie now” Meyer replied to Bugsy who went to the nearest phone. After 4 hours Charlie was there with Chalky and Maurizi and Gaetano were asleep in his car outside with Rothstein. “How is she” Charlie asked walking up to Meyer, who shook his head. “Those prick cops beat her up, beat her up real good Charlie, broke her fucking ribs. Those cowards, she wasn’t even a fraction of what they weighted and she was cuffed” Bugsy replied blood all over his clothes. “Those son of a bitches, they’re going to pay for this” Al replied tearing up. “Damn right they are, I got their faces” Meyer replied back. “Who is Mr. Lucania here” the doctor asked and Charlie came forward. “You’re Mr. Lucania” the doctor asked and Charlie nodded. “Your wife has suffered numerous trauma to her chest. She has 4 broken ribs, multiple lash wounds on her body the skin is broken on her back from it. She has also some trauma to her head, it appears she may have hit it against something and she’s in a coma. She has a busted lip, two black eyes and a broken coccyx so it’s going to be hard for her to walk when she wakes up” the doctor replied and for the first time Charlie was actually crying. “We have her stitched up and she’s doing okay but; like I said she’s in a coma and there’s no say in when she will wake up.

I’m sorry Mr. Lucania” the doctor replied trying to touch his shoulder and Charlie pushed it away. “So what do you expect me to do” Charlie asked angry. “Nothing for now, she’s in a coma. We would like her here to inspect how she’s doing” the doctor replied. “She ain’t staying here, she’s coming home” Charlie replied his face red and wet. “Mr. Lucania please she needs to be inspected” the doctor replied and Charlie pushed him. “I said she is coming home with me! You fucking try and stop me and I’ll kill you” Charlie shouted as he stormed down the hallway and into my room. I was in a blue nightgown and it looked as though I was taking a nap, “You’re coming home okay. Let’s get you in the car okay we’ve got to home” Charlie cried picking my lifeless body up as he wrapped me in his jacket and carried me down the hall. “If you think I’m going to leave her here so that Manny son of a bitch can kill her too you have another thing coming” Charlie replied to the doctor as he carried me to his car. “Mama” Gaetano said as Charlie kissed him and told him to go back to sleep as he laid me in the back seat. “What do you want to do about the cops” Meyer asked crying. “We’ll take care of those son of a bitches tonight. Just give me a minute” Charlie replied as Margaret came running up. “I want to help, I can help her and watch her while you take care of business” she replied crying. “Get in the front” he replied back and drove off when she got in and to our house. They set up the guest room for me and Margaret stole some things from the hospital that would help me in my recovery and Charlie kissed my head, crying for the first time. “Papa, what’s matter” Maurizi asked coming over to Charlie who wiped his face. “Nothing. Nothing is the matter” he replied back, “Why you cry” Gaetano asked behind Maurizi as Charlie cried while holding them. “Mom’s sleeping” Gaetano pointed, “Yeah. Just like youse story book, mama is sleeping beauty and she’s gonna wake real soon okay” Charlie replied and they nodded and he kissed them. “It’s late let’s get you boys to bed” he replied picking them and they kissed me goodnight as Charlie closed the door. “I need you to watch them” Charlie replied to Margaret and Gillian came out. “What happened” she asked and Charlie walked over to her, “Stay out of that room” he replied walking out the door and Margaret and Gillian eyed each other. Meanwhile Charlie and the others waited in the dark watching the two officers respond to a phony call they made. “How you want to do this” Bugsy asked next to Gyp. “Slow, real slow” Charlie replied smoking his cigarette and then they drove off behind the officers. 20 minutes went by and then the officers entered a house, they received a call about two niggers breaking in a rich white neighborhood home and the cops already had their guns cocked and ready. “You fellas looking for a Nigger” Chalky replied taking off his hat in the dark, there was plastic everywhere and the windows were closed. “Hands up boy, I said get your hands up nigger” the officer replied pointing his gun and Bugsy came up behind them, “I don’t thinks so” Charlie replied clocking one of them in the face with the gun and knocking them out. “Oh Jesus” the other officer whimpered backing in the corner. “Nah, he ain’t here tonight” Meyer replied lighting his cigarette as Chalky kicked the man in the face and knocked him out. A couple minutes later the men woke upside down hanging from the ceiling and looking at one another.

“What do you want, please we don’t know why you’re doing this” the officer pleaded. “Oh you don’t do you” Chalky replied putting out his cigarette on the young officers face and he screamed. “You remember a girl, about 5’3 not even hundred pounds… colored” Rothstein replied. “Well she was taken to your prison and one of you beat her, beat her so bad that she had to go to the hospital for numerous injuries, let me skip to the good part she’s in a coma now. She was mother of two boys” Charlie replied removing his suit jacket. “Look Mr. Lucania we meant no disrespect to your friend” the young officer cried. “She wasn’t my friend, she was my wife. The girl who you beat up goes by the name of Scarlett Rose Lucania, also known as Black Rose. You cowards handcuffed her and beat the shit out of her, how was that fair” Charlie asked rolling up his sleeves. “It wasn’t” the officer cried and Bugsy punched him in the stomach causing the officer to cough. “Crying already, we haven’t even did anything to youse yet” he laughed. “We were trying to find out if she killed Mr. Darmody” the older officer replied. “That’s the way you interrogate people, especially a 17 year old girl” Meyer replied. “Tell you what we’ll cut one of a deal if you tell us which one of you beat her up” Charlie replied. “It was him! It was all him, I didn’t want to do it but; he’s my superior and I couldn’t…” the young officer cried as the other officer yelled at the young one. “Damn that was fast, I guess being his superior doesn’t matter now does it” Charlie replied smiling in the young officers red face. The young man shook his head no and then Charlie nodded. “Alright as promised we’re gonna cut you a deal” he replied and the young officer trembled and sighed.

As Charlie pulled out his knife and so did the others as the young man screamed no over and over as he felt sharp pains spread across his body. Knives going in and out everywhere including his face and blood went everywhere. The other officer cried and they all stopped when they had stabbed the man so much his stomach the top half of his body fell on the floor, as well as his insides. “Do you smell that” Chalky asked and they covered their noses. “Did youse shit yourself” Gyp laughed as they all laughed at the man who cried and trembled. “My wife didn’t even shit herself when you were whipping her” Charlie laughed covered in blood head to toe. “I heard that the body shits itself when you die, so I guess he was getting that part out the way or he wanted to do it twice” Al laughed breaking the man’s jaw with a steel lamp that was on the table the man’s jaw bended to the side, and teeth rolled all over the room. The man really screamed then and they all laughed as they crowded in on the man. 

8 hours passed and back at my house Margaret had put the babies down for bed and then she checked in on me and I was still sleeping and the front door opened and Charlie was covered in blood, literally soaked in blood and Margaret shook. “Mr. Lucania are you alright” she asked far away. “I’m fine” he replied walking up to her and handing her a head and Margaret shook. “I need that to be put in a jar and on ice” he replied she trembled and nodded taking the head downstairs and Gillian watched threw the cracked down frame as Charlie walked upstairs tracking blood up the steps. I opened my eyes and I looked up at the ceiling and around the room, trembling. I heard laughter outside my door a woman’s and children’s laughter. I sat up slowly and groaned, “Some…somebody” I whispered, why I couldn’t talk louder I thought to myself. “Somebody” I replied pulling the cover back and falling on the floor when I tried to stand up and knocked over my dresser and I panted and groaned in pain. As the door opened and Gillian ran in with Maurizi and Tommy next to her side. “Charlie” she shouted Charlie ran in and I was looking around on the ground. “Mama’s awake” Maurizi said pointing and Charlie helped me up and put me back in that bed. “What month is it” I asked as he put the covers on me and I pulled them back off. “It’s July, July 4th” Charlie replied and I gasped. “I have been sleeping for a month” I replied back and Charlie and Gillian looked at each other. “What” I asked looking at both of them. “It’s July of 1925, you’ve been asleep for a year” he replied and I gasped. As I looked at Maurizi and he looked taller, and he was no longer in diapers. “I lost more time… I lost more time” I kept repeating and I cried. “It’s okay you missed my birthday mama, now you can be here for Christmas” Maurizi replied and I smiled and laughed, hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a slight change in the chapter, I got a better idea!


	10. Married to Mr. Luciano Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat finds company in a new friend and she is given an offer she ain't going to refuse.

As Charlie called everyone and they all rushed over with big bouquets of flowers and chocolates lit up my room. “Bout time you woke up” Al replied kissing my head and I smiled as Chalky came in the room holding a baby, “Chalky I didn’t know you and Lenore had a baby” I smiled and they all looked at me. “We didn’t. This one is yours baby girl” Chalky replied and I stopped smiling. “What” I asked Al next to me, “You had a beautiful daughter, Lia Tatiana Lucania” he replied to me. “You had her last year on July 4th at 2:00pm” Charlie replied placing her in my arms and Rothstein took pictures. “She’s so tiny. She has beautiful golden brown hair, almost blonde” I giggled and Al played with her finger. “Lia that’s a lovely name” I replied kissing her head. “You’re welcome I named her” Bugsy replied. “You” I asked smiling, “Yep. Charlie wanted to name her Anastasia” Bugsy laughed. “The name was okay” Charlie replied mad, “Yeah if she wanted to be massacred with her family in Soviet Russia” Bugsy replied. “Jesus” all the men said in the room and Bugsy shrugged and pulled a cigarette and Charlie shook his head no and Bugsy rolled his eyes. “How did she come out, did I push her out” I asked. “You did” Charlie replied and Rothstein came in with his hat in hand. “There is my beautiful roses” he replied. “Rothstein, it’s been a while” I smiled, “It’s been a year darling” he replied kissing my head and I smiled. “How do you feel” he asked. 

“Good, I can move better. A lot to process all at once” I replied. “Of course darling you take as much time as you need. I hope to see you soon” he replied kissing me again and I nodded. “I need a bath” I replied Margaret came in. “There she is” she replied helping me out the bed and upstairs. “Margaret I had a baby” I smiled and she laughed. “I know, I delivered her” she laughed and carried me up the stairs. I took a long bath and then it was back to bed, I couldn’t move around to much; I had to get used to the feeling in my legs again. A knock came upon the door and I struggled to sit up, “come in” I shouted and the door opened. “Hey there Scar, look! Your in the paper” Al replied flopping on the bed and showing me the newspaper. “Jesus, I just woke up how the fuck can they know that I’m not still in a coma” I asked surprised. “Some paparazzi scumbags been hanging round the house… everyone has been awaiting your return…” he smiled and then it faded. “Al, I’m okay… I’m back okay” I asked hugging him and he nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. “Alright get off me, gangstas don’t fucking hug” he smiled and I laughed and he kissed my head and headed for the door. “Oh Al is Rothstein still here” I asked and Al nodded, “Could you ask him to come up here please” I asked and Al nodded and exited the room. Nearly two seconds later and Rothstein had arrived in the room, we talked about what I was going to do next since I had awoken now.

I needed to continue my business, I wanted to continue; I didn’t want to sit at home laying around all day but I knew it would be a little while since I would regain my strength again. Rothstein took my hand and we laughed and talk for about an hour, meanwhile Charlie was listening to our whole conversation in the hallway with the door cracked he could hear everything. Charlie rubbed his nose and sniffed and then headed back downstairs, and after about 4 more hours everyone left and I had taken a nap after my conversation with Rothstein. I awoke to find Charlie in the room removing his suspenders and his watch, he was smoking a cigarette and he threw back a drink of whiskey and then he headed into the bathroom. He came back out and removed his gun from his holster and then he removed his shirt and he was now in nothing but his white boxers and he climbed into bed with me and I listened to the sound of the ocean from the open window next to Charlie. “How youse feeling” he asked in the dark room and I looked over at him. “How’d you know I was awake… I’m fine” I replied and he looked over at me. “ I just want you to know that about that night… after those animals beat you… all of us took care of them. We made sure they suffered…” Charlie replied.

“Thank you” I replied and then he nodded, “Thank you for taking care of the babies while I was gone…” I replied. “It was more like Margaret was doing all the work, she brought her kids over and they all bonded so I guess now their friends” Charlie replied and I grinned. “They’re very happy boys… and I am just saying thank you for making sure I was okay and being there for our children” I replied and he rolled more on his side towards me. “Your welcome” he replied and then I moved towards his face and I kissed him on the lips. “Goodnight Salvatore” I replied in Italian and he smirked and then he said, “Goodnight Kathryn” in Italian and then he rolled over and went to sleep. Morning came and I awoke to find no Charlie… what a surprise… I then headed downstairs and I saw a man outside playing with Maurizi and Gaetano in the ocean water and I walked outside. The sun was shining bright and the wind blew my hair over to one side and I approached the man, “Good morning” I replied covering my eyes from the sun and the man looked up at me. “Mornin’ Scarlett” Owen replied, I didn’t recognize him when he looked like a normal human being instead of Nucky’s robot; his hair was blowing in the breeze and he had on a white long sleeve t-shirt with brown suspenders and long brown pants.

“I’m sorry Owen I didn’t even recognize you… I hope they haven’t given you any trouble” I smiled in my nightgown. “No not at all” he smiled, “Where’s Lia. I didn’t see her inside her room” I asked. “She’s over on the table asleep… I figured she must get bored inside all the time. I know she is just a baby but this day is too beautiful to be spent indoors” he replied and I smiled. “It is beautiful” I sighed sitting down on the sand. Maurizi and Gaetano were building sand castles and having a great time, “How can you not spend all your days out here” Owen asked. “You know I have never sat out here and just looked at this ocean…” I replied laughing. “What, never” Owen smiled, “Never” I replied smiling. “This is amazing, it’s like something you see in painting… it’s like paradise” he replied and I looked at him. “Paradise? I like that…” I smiled and then Maurizi dropped on me and I screamed and laughed. “Come” he shouted with Gaetano. “What? Me get in the water” I asked laughing with both of their tiny hands trying to pull me in. “No way am I going in that water boys” I laughed. “Oh come on, when are you ever going to get in water that clear on such a beautiful day” Owen asked and I shook my head no. “Absolutely not” I laughed, “You chicken” he asked making chicken noises and the boys began to chuckle. “Oh you think he’s funny do you” I asked and they nodded. “Come on mommy” Owen asked getting up and approaching me and I backed up laughing.

“No way, I’m sure that water is freezing” I laughed and the next thing I knew Owen’s hands were around my waist and he threw me over his shoulder and I screamed the closer he drug me to the water with the boys trailing behind us. “OWEN” I shouted as we fell into the water and I gasped for air and splashed him and he laughed and the boys splashed water on me and we all laughed. “You guys are supposed to take my side” I laughed biting the boys on the necks and they screamed and laughed and I pushed Owen under the water and laughed. We had spent all morning outside and I decided to throw on my bikini and Owen and I grilled some barbecue and had ourselves a little beach party with music playing. Maurizi and Gaetano were running around chasing each other while Owen was grilling up some hot dogs, ribs, and other summer barbecue foods. “Owen you do know that it is just us right” I feeding Lia a bottle of breast milk. “The others will be back here pretty soon, besides have you seen how much your boys can eat” he smiled and I smiled. “No, I’ve been in a coma” I replied.

“There a couple of little piggies that’s what they are” Owen smiled and I laughed. “She’s a cute one, such lovely green eyes” Owen replied playing with her nose. “I hoping she gets to keep them, they are so beautiful aren’t they” I asked Lia playing with her. A couple minutes past, the food was done cooking and we all sat down and began to eat and Lia fell asleep again. “Do you have any children” I asked Owen while drinking a beer. “Oh god no” he replied smiling. “What you seem good with kids, why haven’t you got a litter of your own” I asked and he laughed drinking his beer. “Well I haven’t met the right woman… and kids are on my to do list just not right now” he replied and I nodded and took a sip of my beer. “You might want to get a move on it before you turn 30” I replied. “Fuck you I’m only 25” he smiled and I grinned. “Fuck you back you look older” I laughed and he put his beer down and I got up and smiled. “Do I look older? Do I” he asked and I ran back to the water and he chased me and Maurizi and Gaetano followed us while Lia remained asleep in her seat. “Stop” I shouted laughing when Owen tackled me into the water and Maurizi dropped on his back and Owen laughed. “Kathryn” a voice shouted loudly and I was still beating up Owen in the water and laughing. “KATHRYN” the voice called again and then we stopped and we panted looking at the others crowded around the barbecue and we walked over.

Maurizi and Gaetano each were hanging on one of Owen’s arms as we made our way over to the table. “Thanks for grilling out Kat, baby want some barbeque” Mickey giggled and I slapped the meat out his hand and he frowned. “She can’t eat that stupid she ain't got no teeth and she still on the tit” Bugsy replied eating. “Girl it is smelling good in chere” Chalky replied coming outside and fixing himself a plate. “Thank Owen, he decided to grill up some food since it was so beautiful out here today” I replied. “And beer, yes lawd” Chalky replied drinking and Bugsy picked up Lia, “She was asleep” I replied, “Relax the kid likes me okay” he replied his mouth full while bouncing Lia while eating a rib tip. “Rothstein, Al come and have a beer and eat some delicious food” I smiled and they hugged me and came outside and took a seat around the table and began to eat and laugh. “Don’t smoke around the baby” Bugsy replied slapping Mickey in the arm and he groaned. “Fuck you do that for” Mickey asked mad. “Don’t smoke around a baby… your not supposed to smoke around a baby” Bugsy replied. “Why not” Mickey asked, “Because everyone knows that you’re not supposed to smoke in front of a child” Bugsy replied mocking Mickey and rocking Lia. “Ready for round three” Owen asked me and I bolted from my chair and chased him back to the water laughing. Meyer and Charlie came in and they glanced at everyone eating, “Who cooked” Charlie asked removing his hat and jacket. 

“Owen did” Bugsy replied and Charlie glanced up when he heard me scream and Owen and I were wrestling in the water with Gaetano, Maurizi was next to Bugsy eating. Charlie walked over and kissed Maurizi on the head who was stuffing his face with a hot dog, ketchup all over his face. “Kid don’t even know how to eat a hot dog. Everyone knows a hot dog deserves mustard” Al replied his mouth full. “No way ketchup is better” Mickey replied. “What would you know” Bugsy asked. “I do like myself some mustard on a good frank” Rothstein replied holding Lia. “No way relish is better” Meyer replied and they all groaned and then they began to debate. “Looks like everyone is having a good time” Owen asked me as we laid on the sand the water covering our feet and then leaving only to come back again. “Yeah, it’s nice… I can’t remember a day as beautiful as this without thinking of James. It seemed to be sunny all the time with him” I replied resting on my elbows and Owen leaned back with me. “You miss him” Owen asked and I looked at him and sat completely up. “Everyday… I miss him all the time… you know how hard it is pushing yourself to not call the person you love because you have to remember that they aren’t there anymore to answer your calls” I replied laughing and crying a tear and quickly wiping my face when Gaetano came and sat between us. “Mama come and play with me” he asked and I shook my head no. 

“Mama doesn’t have the strength” I giggled and Owen picked him up like he was an airplane and he made airplane sounds, and tried to fly him into me and I screamed and laid on the sand laughing. “Knock it off” I shouted at Owen and Gaetano was loving it, laughing his head off. Meanwhile Charlie was watching the whole time while drinking his beer and Meyer was watching him occasionally. Night soon began to appear and Owen and I were still outside talking. I hadn’t even realized that it was nighttime we talked and talked, it felt so nice to just talk to someone and have a real conversation that wasn’t about business. The only thing that made me stop talking was when I glanced at Owen’s watch, “Oh goodness is it really already 8” I asked. “Wow, it appears it is. Time flys I guess” he replied and I smiled. “I have to check on my boys and it’s getting late I better clean up and head inside” I replied and Owen helped me up and then walked me back to the house. “Do you want some help” he asked when he saw me picking up dirty plates and toys. “No, no… I’m fine cleaning up really I like it. Thanks for this day, I’ll see you tomorrow at the meeting” I smiled and he smiled and grabbed his hat and he headed out. “Hey Owen thanks youse for youse helps today” Charlie replied to him holding out his hand as Owen was putting on his jacket. 

“Your welcome” Owen replied shaking Charlie’s hand and then Charlie’s grip became tight and he looked Owen directly in the eyes. “I’m glad youse had fun today; but don’t get too comfortable… youse understand” Charlie asked and Owen nodded and then they broke hands and Owen headed outside to his car. Charlie rolled his eyes and then headed outside to me who was cleaning up. “Seems like youse had a fun day” Charlie asked in the doorframe and I jumped. “Jesus you scared me and yes I had a very fun day with the boys… I missed them” I replied rubbing my eyes. “Why don’t you let the maid clean this shit up that’s what we pay them for” Charlie asked smoking a cigarette. “I like the breeze out here…it’s fine” I replied and he walked over to me. “Your clearly tired why you gotta fight me on dis” he asked. “I’m not…” I sighed and then Gillian came in the area, “I’m just collecting the rest of my things, no need to be disturbed by my presence” she smiled. “Your no trouble… do you need some help I could get the servants to help you” I replied. “Why don’t you get the servants to help you clean this shit up out here” Charlie replied and I rolled my eyes and walked inside. “Excuse me Gillian…thanks for being here in my absence and I’m glad that you and Tommy are safe and if you excuse me I’m going to wash this salt water off of me” I smiled and Gillian smiled and I headed upstairs. “Can you give me a ride home Charles” Gillian asked when she heard me close the door. “Sure” Charlie replied calling over a servant. 

“See that Mrs. Darmody gets home” Charlie replied walking away and Gillian smirked and shook her head as she grabbed the last of her things and headed out the door. I took a bath and then I made sure the kids were safe and asleep and then I headed off to bed. I heard the door close from downstairs and then I headed to the window and I watched Charlie drive away in his car and I wondered where he was going this late at night but I laid on the bed and sighed. The hot summer night was killing me and I looked in the mirror and looked at my red long hair and I played with a curl and sighed. I rolled over to the phone and I called my stylist and he immediately headed over. “What would you like me to do love” Raymond asked in a high pitch tone. “I want to look fierce, you know something to bring me into the new year” I replied and he rubbed my face in the mirror and he smiled. “I got just the thing gorgeous” he replied and he spun me around in the car and then after 3 hours the new me was finished. “Are you ready to see yourself hunny” he asked excited. “If I’m bald I’m going to kill you” I giggled and he kissed my cheek. “I would never” he laughed and I opened my eyes and looked at my curly hair. It was was light brown at the roots and then a beautiful blonde at the ends and he cut it to my shoulders and he make sure it was tight curled and I smiled so hard. “You are my miracle Raymond, beautiful” I shouted in French. “I know gorgeous now where is the cash” he asked laughing and I laughed and paid him. He kissed me on the cheek as he left and I cleaned up and then headed off to bed. Morning came and I got dressed in a black blouse with a bright red skirt and I had on matching heels and then I painted on red lipstick. I looked better than my old self, I could see that I no longer had my baby face anymore I looked completely different, I didn’t know if that was good or bad. I took out my curlers and my hair flowed down onto my shoulders and I ran my fingers through them to make them looser and I put on my perfume and headed downstairs where I heard the men talking. 

I put on my hat and then I headed downstairs, “Well well look at this vision” Al laughed and I smiled walking down the stairs and I swear I never seen them all stare, even Mickey stopped talking and his mouth flew open. “What, are we going to lunch or no” I asked picking up my purse and they spread across the room gathering their coats and hats. “Where’s Charlie” I asked, “I don’t know I haven’t seen him this morning maybe he’ll meet us at the meeting” Meyer replied and he held out his hand and I took it and we headed down the porch steps and I saw Owen in the car and I smiled. “Hello” I smiled and Owen climbed out the car and he walked over to me. “Hiya, well don’t you look beautiful… absolutely gorgeous” he replied and I smiled maybe even blushed a little. “Kathryn” Margaret called and I turned around. “Margaret dear god I didn’t evens see you” I smiled hugging her and she smiled and played with my hair. “Look at you, the new you” she asked and I nodded and spun around smiling. “And I’m also having Raymond to come over this morning to make you up too so be ready” I smiled. “Oh no you didn’t” she smiled nervous, “Oh yes I did” I smiled back and I kissed her on the cheek and I headed down the stairs and into the car with Owen. The wind was blowing my hair around and it was another sunny day and Owen kept looking over at me and I pretended that I didn’t notice and we pulled up at a new club. “I thought we were going to Babette’s” I asked looking around. 

“This is Chalky’s new club” Owen smiled and I gasped and hopped out the car. “NO fucking way” I smiled and Chalky came walking out and I ran and hugged him and then a face came walking out that I hadn’t seen in a long time. “Richard…” I said lowly and I ran over to him and hugged him so hard, a slow hug. “I missed you” I replied lowly and he said me too in my neck. “You look beautiful” Richard replied and I smiled. “Thank you, now let’s go do seem business” I replied kissing him on the cheek. “Chalky when the hell did you get a club, and why am I just now being invited into it” I asked looking around the beautiful scenery. “I dis here club last year while you were sleeping beauty” he replied and I smiled. “It’s huge” I replied walking up the stairs where I could hear everyone talking and laughing and cigarette smoke was coming from under the door. I opened the door and everyone was sitting at a table, “There she is” Rothstein replied and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Stunning you are” he replied kissing my hand and then I heard a voice that wasn’t supposed to be in the room. “She does look gorgeous doesn’t she dear” Gillian replied to Charlie and my smile dropped. “What’s going on… I thought we were hear to talk about business” I asked sitting down. “We are meet your new business partner” Rothstein replied handing me a drink and I refused. “Of what” I asked crossing my legs. “Well you don’t know but the Commodore past away last year and I inherited the place from the death of Jimmy and I turned into a place where gentlemen could find company in strangers” she spoke smoking. “So it’s a whore house now…” I replied and she grinned and nodded. 

“If you want to be blunt about it then yes dear, it’s a whore house” she smiled. “Were in the prostitution business now” I asked. “The place allows us to push our product easily and we have been making lots of money” Meyer replied. “I like the place” Bugsy replied and Mickey chuckled, “Fuck youse laughing bout… you’re in there almost every night” Al replied to Mickey. “Hey I pay don’t I’s” Mickey replied, “You better if I was that poor girl who had to watch youse flop about on her like a fish I would want to get paid too’s” Al laughed loudly and we all laughed. I removed my hat and jacket and I heard a crowd of men downstairs and I heard a man shout, “Scarlett’s up there” as they started taking pictures. “Fucking paparazzi” Bugsy shouted opening the upstairs window. “It’s Bugsy Siegel, Bugsy what are you planning up there” the paparazzi man asked. “I’m planning on how to fuck your mother” Bugsy shouted back and everyone laughed as Bugsy did. “With Scarlett up there too” the man asked back. “Who don’t like a little girl on girl action” Bugsy asked and all the man cheered and I shook my head and smiled. “Are we going to talk business or are you gonna keep flirting” Al asked and Bugsy closed the window and sat down smoking. “Back to business then” Rothstein replied and I hadn’t made any contact with Charlie. “How did we come up with this idea in the Commodores house” I asked. “Well I came up with it and then I ran it by Charlie and he sort of got me into the business… I hope that it’s okay with you” Gillian asked and I smoked a cigarette. “It’s perfectly fine by me” I replied blowing out smoke. I knew where Charlie was now, he was sampling the merchandise every night. 

“And the profit has been very promising moving on” Charlie replied drinking and I made a quick chuckle and I rolled my eyes. “I’m sure it has been” I replied lowly. “What” Charlie asked and I looked at him, “I said I’m sure it has been” I replied back louder and everyone stopped at the tension between Charlie and I in the room. Charlie and I rolled our eyes and then I shifted in my seat and Rothstein placed his hand on my mine and I grinned at him and then looked down. “Excuse me I wish to check on my boys” I replied getting up and everyone got up and I walked downstairs to the telephone. I called Margaret and she was laughing and I could heard Maurizi and Gaetano as well as Maragret’s kids in the background, “Oh dear I hope they aren’t killing you over there” I asked. “Oh no they aren’t. They are wonderful just very playful” she laughed when Maurizi tugged her skirt and Gaetano hugged her legs. “Tell them I love them will ya” I smiled and Margaret laughed and replied, “Will do” and she hung up. It was such a beautiful day to be inside and I saw Owen outside smoking a cigarette. “How come you aren’t in there with them” I asked behind him in the sun. “Don’t much like to do that all day” he replied and I smiled. “How bout a walk on the board” he asked holding out his arm and I took it and we headed on the board and then came the paparazzi. “Scarlett, it’s been awhile everyone thought you were dead” the man said following us and taking pictures.

“Clearly not” I replied and they chuckled, “Beautiful day not the board right Scar, what are you’re plans today” the man asked. “Just walkin’ the board” I replied. “Where are the babies, Who’s this new gentlemen” their man asked. “Who, what, when, why and where with you sir… at least buy a girl a drink first” I replied rubbing finger down his cheek and he blushed and the men cheered. “Enjoy the sun boys” I replied and Owen and I continued to walk the board. Charlie and Gillain came outside the club and the paparazzi surrounded him, “Lucky! Lucky! Who’s the new girl” the man asked. “Gillian Darmody” Gillian replied being photographed. “New romance” the man asked and Charlie continued to walk and he spotted me and Owen at the carnival attractions. Owen was trying to win me a big stuffed animal while some paparazzi surrounded me and Owen and watched as Owen won me a little teddy bear and I smiled and Charlie came up behind me and he grabbed the gun and he knocked down all the pins and everyone clapped and the man gave me the biggest stuffed horse. Charlie just eyed me as he began to walk off and I had, had enough of his bullshit so I followed him. “What the fuck is your problem” I asked walking behind him and he continued walking. “Hey” I shouted pulling off my heel and throwing it at him and everyone stopped and gasped. “Don’t start acting like a looney toon will youse” Charlie told me picking up my shoe and then dragging me into Chalky’s. “What the hell is the matter with you” I asked pulling off my other shoe and throwing it at him and he got in my face. “Youse throw another goddamn shoe at me and I’ll kill youse” he replied. “I only got two feet you dumb bastard, can’t you count” I replied. “So what is he going to be the new Jimmy” Charlie asked, “What did you just say to me” I asked mad.

“Owen, youse going to fuck him like you did Jimmy” Charlie asked and I walked over to him and slapped him in the face. “How dare you bring Jimmy up, Jimmy is dead! I can’t fuck him anymore can I” I shouted and Charlie rushed at me. “Oh what you gonna hit me, do I need a lesson in obedience again? Huh? You’ve been most likely fucking Gillian while I was in a coma and all the other whores in her fucking whorehouse” I shouted and Charlie pulled me into a room and shut the door. “I went to the whorehouse last night yes but I didn’t fuck any of the girls… one of the men their got drunk and beat up one the girls real bad so I took cares of it” Charlie shouted. “All night?! You took care of it all night?” I asked pushing him when he got closer to me. “I got too drunk and I couldn’t drive home alright. I didn’t fuck anyone” he replied panting and I smiled and ran my hands through my hair and panted. “I don’t care” I sighed and then I headed for the door and Charlie blocked it, “Don’t make me kick your ass in here Salvatore” I replied and then I felt his lips pressed to mine. We backed up into the desk and I landed on my back and I groaned as I kissed him roughly, both of us panting like two dogs in heat. I began undoing his belt while our tongues explored each other’s mouths and his hands undid my garter belt straps and my fingers gripped his hair and Charlie made this animalistic noise and I grinned. I began to rip off his jacket and he began kissing and biting at my chest and I moaned pulling down his suspenders. My hands slid onto him and Charlie buried his face into my neck and I smiled, he was really wanting this for a while. His hand tugged my hair as he kissed me, my red lipstick smearing all over his face and then I felt him thrust inside of me and I gripped his shoulders and shouted a moan. 

“Jesus” I moaned, felting him after so long but he was never this hard or maybe I couldn’t remember but it felt so good. He took my legs and wrapped it around his waist and we laid down as he kissed me through loud moans. My nails dug into his back and I arched off the table almost about to cry from my orgasm. “Shit, shit” I moaned over and over and then we both shook and shouted a loud moan. “Goddamn” we both shouted coming and then after Charlie slipped out of me and then we both laid on our backs on the desk. “Holy shit” I panted wiping the sweat from my face and Charlie smiled and lit a cigarette and popped one in my mouth and lit it. We both inhaled and then blew out smoke and we just laid there for a while. After about 5 minutes a knock came upon the door and Charlie and I looked towards the door. “Are you guys dead in there” Bugsy asked, “Your going to be dead if you don’t leave us alone” Charlie shouted and Bugsy laughed from outside the door. After 5 minutes Charlie and I climbed up and fixed ourselves and headed outside and everyone was looking at us. “What” I asked fixing my hair and everyone continued to look at us as well as the people who were at the bar. “What, you never heard people fucking before! Tight asses” I shouted and then headed out of the club slightly embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry if you heard us in there” I replied so embarrassed getting in the car with Owen and he just smirked. “Please… why are you laughing” I asked hitting him and laughing. “I didn’t say anything” Owen laughed. “Your smirk said something” I replied. “It’s funny because…. It’s funny because I didn’t think married people have sex… I mean, I know they have sex but it’s not like that” he replied and I looked confused. “Like what” I asked, “So… passionate” Owen laughed. “Well next time I will just lay there” I replied and Owen laughed loudly. “We weren’t that loud” I laughed loudly covering my face, “Yes you were” Owen replied and I pulled at my hair and rolled my eyes. “Can you fucking drive me out my fucking house so I can pack my shit and we can head down to hot ass Florida for this stupid ass business bullshit” I replied embarrassed. “Nice vocabulary” Owen replied, “Fuck you” I replied and he laughed and pulled off. 30 minutes later and we had arrived at my house and I was packing my things upstairs and I was loading my things into the car. “Alright, Mama and papa are leaving for a few days and we will be back very soon. I need you all to be on your best behavior for Margaret, no leaving toys on the stairs you hear me” I asked and they nodded. “Come here and give me a kiss” I replied kissing the boys and then Lia and Al lined up and I punched him and then kissed his cheek laughing. “Margaret thank you so much for this and I love the new hairdo babe you look stunning” I replied playing with her new bob hairdo, it was long in the back and short in the front. “Oh bye bye baby” I replied kissing Lia and then I came back and kissed her again then turned to leave and Owen saw I was about to go back and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. “How long is this car ride going to be” I asked when he continued to drag me towards the car. “A couple of hours, you need a vacation anyway” Owen replied. 

“You’re right” I sighed and he let me go and I looked at him and tried to run back in the house and he picked me up forced me in the car and my legs were blocking my body from going in the car. “What the hell is wrong with them” Mickey asked in his car with Nucky and Chalky. “Kat, get in the damn car we have to go if we want to make it in time for that meeting” Al shouted in the car with Rothstein. “Just let me kiss them one more time” I shouted and they all laughed in their cars. Owen tickled me and I rolled in the car and Owen closed the car and started the car quickly and I slapped his shoulder as we drove off. Charlie was in the car with Meyer, Bugsy and Gillian and we all were on our way to Florida. Night came and I took a nap and when I awoke the sun was shining bright on my face. “Gas break, get up now if you have to pee” Owen replied tapping me and I groaned. “I’m starving” I replied ordering from the food stand near the gas station. “How was your car ride so far” Gillian asked and I turned around, “It’s fine” I replied taking my food. “Beautiful morning” Gillian said and I nodded, “Do they got polishes” Al asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t you want something different” I asked and he shook his head laughing and began to order. “You got any burgers” Bugsy asked and I pulled away from two burgers and fries with cokes. “Get your own” I shouted laughing when he tried to take a fry. I handed Owen his food and then I headed into the restroom to fresh up and call Margaret to see how she doing. A couple minutes later I ended the conversation and came out the bathroom and Charlie was there. “Excuse me” I replied and we looked at each other, “How’s your car ride so far” I asked. “It’s fine” he replied and I nodded, “I called Margaret and the babies are fine” I replied and he nodded. “Just in case you… okay… well…” I stammered and then I walked away and got in my car where Owen fixing his hair. “Are you ready” he asked and I nodded avoiding Charlie when he came outside the gas station. We then drove off and we arrived in Florida by night fall and we pulled up to this big hotel with a huge water fountain of a baby pouring water out of a was or some thing and people were laughing and walking around. “Kat, wake up” Owen replied and I looked around as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. “Were here” Owen replied and I looked at his watch and it said that it was 11:00 at night and I sighed. “I’m so tired” I replied walking up to the front desk with Owen carrying my bag. “Would you like a suite” the woman asked, “Oh no were…” I went to say and Owen wrapped his hand around my waist. “What do you think honey comb would you like a suite, it’s our honeymoon” Owen replied and the woman smiled. “You can have the honeymoon suite it’s lovely” the woman smiled. “Would do you say hon” Owen asked and I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Oh babe your so good to me” I smiled and he took the key and we walked to our room and I stepped on his feet.

“Do not do that again” I laughed. “How far is suite” Owen asked, “I can’t stay in a hotel with you, you know that right” I asked. “Why not? The others are not going to be here until morning or later on and I don’t know about you but I need a shower and a big bed or I’m going to faint” he replied opening the hotel door and I hesitated and then I entered the room. “I SLEEP ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BED, MOVE ON MY SIDE AND DIE” I replied serious and Owen put his hands up and smiled. “I promise I will not enter your space” he replied and I headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and then I put on my nightgown and headed out the bathroom and Owen had his shirt off and I turned around quickly. “Bout time you got out of there, is there any hot water left” he asked and I faked a laugh my eye following his chest muscles as he headed into the bathroom and snapped back to reality and slapped myself when he closed the door. “What the fuck are you doing” I asked lowly laying on the bed. “Just don’t think about it…” I replied getting under the covers and fixing my pillow. Owen came back out the bathroom a couple minutes later and I was fast asleep and he hung up the phone that I had in my hand and he climbed into bed. When morning came, the bright sun was shining on my face and my head was on Owen’s chest and his hand was in my hair and my eyes shot open and I looked around the room and I heard him groan as he woke up and we looked at each other.

“Um, morning” I grinned sitting up and he smiled and said good morning. “Shit it’s 1:00, we missed part of the meeting Goddamn it” I shouted rushing into the bathroom and getting dressed and Owen did the same. By 1:45 we were dressed and ready and we headed downstairs and out at the local Greek restaurant and we approached everyone who were eating. “There they are” Rothstein smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. “Sorry guys, overslept” Owen replied we both sat down and Meyer was smoking a cigarette and Charlie was stirring his drink and Gillian was eying Charlie who was eying me occasionally and I continued to ignore his glare and I began talking business. “Excuse me boys but I’m going to check on my family back home” I replied getting up and headed into the hotel and using the phone. “Okay, give them a kiss for me. Okay thanks hon” I replied coming out of the telephone booth and there was Charlie. “How are the babies” he asked, “Their fine” I replied and he nodded and rubbed his nose and then their was a silence between us. “Nothing happened… we got here early last night and we were both tired and the suite was cheaper if we pretended to be married; but nothing happened” I replied. “I know; but I got a hutch that somethings is gonna happen, and if it does just remember” he went to say and I walked over to him and slapped the shit out of his face. “You try and take them away from me again and I swear… I will take you out” I replied so mad that a tear rolled down my red face.

The next thing that I knew my hands were pressed flat on the white counter top and Charlie was thrusting into me from behind, the reflection of us fucking in a near by men’s bathroom mirror. We were grunting and moaning like animals again and Charlie leaned down to kiss me from behind and I pushed his face away and that only made his thrusts speed up. My hand slammed on the mirror and then we both came and I shook and he laid on top of me, I pushed him off me and pulled down my skirt and just fixed myself and when I turned around he was fixing his blue suit cuff links and he just smirked at me and I slapped him and walked out the bathroom and I heard him chuckle as I walked away. I fixed my hair and walked into the hotel lobby and checked into my own hotel room and then I headed to get my things from Owens and I left him a note on the bed and I put my things in my room and I cleaned the smell of Charlie off me and I brushed my teeth again. 

I came out my room wearing a green dress with red lipstick and my hair was curled and then I headed to the bar. “You know a person should never drink alone” Rothstein replied sitting down and I swallowed my shot. “Are you drinking because of Charlie” he asked and I chuckled, “When am I not drinking because of Charlie” I replied and he smiled lowly. “I can’t give you marriage advice because I have never been married; but I know Charlie and there is a way for you to get out of this” Rothstein replied. “What do you mean” I asked, “A divorce….” Rothstein replied, “A divorce? HA, yeah like that's going to happen. Charlie would literal kill me” I replied throwing back another shot and Rothstein took my hand. “Do you know what I saw in you in the first time I met you? You were this 16 year old girl who was forced to marry this brute of a man and I felt sorry for you because I knew that someone like Nucky Thompson gave you away like your innocence made no difference to him, which it didn’t. Then over the years I noticed changes in you, and when you became a mother you changed…you found your heart again. James was the love of your life and you lost him but still you remain standing, Charlie takes your newborn babies from you still remain strong… so when Al brought you to me I knew you would be a good worker for me. I saw ambition and the determination you had to get your kids back and you did, you’ve made me a lot of money and I watched you flourish into the woman that you have become… I grantee that you can survive anything that Charlie is planning on doing because you are a strong woman. You need to remember the power that you have now, you are not weak innocent little Kathryn, you are big time gangsta Scarlett Rose and if you want a divorce you can get one. I will help you, I am going to get you around from Charlie and I am going to help you get your children out of that house” Rothstein replied and I was crying and I took a deep breath and then I exhaled and I looked at him. “I’m listening” I replied and Rothstein smiled lowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! I love comments!


	11. "Married to Mr. Luciano"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is faced with another hardship; but also given the greatest gift she has been waiting for, a certain someone stands up for Kat.

We were down in the swamps in this backwoods place where people were paying money to watch alligators rip each other apart, they call it alligator wrestling. We were standing around in the hot dim lit room and we have a meeting with a business man named Billy McCoy who made Nucky an offer about moving business down in Florida as well as Atlantic City, because Nucky is our partner we tagged along to make sure this was a good investment. “I don’t like this idea…this man’s whole setup is wrong. We don’t know this man and he has no reputation that we can trust” I whispered to Rothstein. “Yes, it appears that he seems to be talking out of his… ass doesn’t he?” Rothstein whispers. “He drinks an awful lot and I’m gonna go on a hutch and say that he gets high on his own supply also and we don’t need that. He’s unorganized and he looks like if he got in a pinch he will throw us all under the fucking bus.

Fuck Nucky for having me come all the way down here for no reason and taking away my chance to be with my babies” I replied upset and Rothstein padded my shoulder and he cleared his throat. “Why my god I would recognize that ass anywhere…” a voice called out behind me and I turned around in disgust. “Hey there Scar your looking good doll, I have missed you” Gyp replied in his dark grey suit, “Gyp. Great…” I replied turning back around. “Can I ask you a question” he asked coming beside me and I rolled my eyes. “NO” I replied irritated that he wouldn’t leave me alone. “What brings you here Mr.Rossetti” Rothstein asked. “Well I am on vacation… enjoying the sights…” he replied eye fucking the shit out of me and I rolled my eyes. “Too bad you happened to pick the one place where we happened to be” I snarled. “I know you missed me” Gyp replied back and he blew a kiss to me and I fanned it away in disgust and he chuckled as I walked away. “Whatcha thinking about Nucky’s new friend Mr. McCoy” I asked Chalky. “I don’t trust many white mens in general; but this one ain’t sitting right on me” Chalky replied. “Me neither, Rothstein either” I replied walking over to Bugsy who was betting money with Mickey on alligators and I shook my head and walked over to Al who was smoking. 

“How are you doing” I asked kissing him on the cheek and he rubbed his nose. “Dying from the lack of oxygen in this fucking room I’ll tell you that” Al replied laughing. “Smoking that cigarette is really gonna help your situation ain’t it” I asked and he thought about it and then put it out and laughed. “This place is a shithole, there are so many goddamn bugs around here it’s driving me crazy. This man is clearly full of shit and I want to go home” I replied and Al laughed and wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me closer. “You think Rothstein would notice if we snuck out the back” he asked and we laughed. “Come on let’s go upstairs and talk more” Bill replied and we followed him upstairs. On our way up the stairs my heel went through the floor and Owen caught me, “Are you alright” he asked. “I’m fine it’s just this piece of shit flooring” I replied pulling my leg out and walking up the stairs. We all crowded into a room that looked equally as disgusting as the downstairs. “So what do you guys think of my offer” Bill asked. “I think it’s very promising” Nucky smiled and Bill smiled. 

“I don’t think that we will be doing business with McCoy” Rothstein replied. “What? Why not” Nucky asked, “For one the man doesn’t know how to conduct business” Rothstein replied. “I agree, pulling us into a room with others and trying to talk business is not okay and you don’t seem to…you don’t seem like something I would like to invest in” Meyer replied. “I have brought you all here, paid for drinks and food…” Bill started to say looking surprised we said no. “And now you want to fuck us” Al replied and I smirked. “I thought it was a good investment” Gillian replied. “I’m sorry how long have you been doing this business? I mean you run a whorehouse… you no nothing about the business we are in” I replied and Gillian gave me a fake smile. “Sex happens everywhere dear” Gillian replied, “But not here because I’m not investing my money into this man” I replied. “Same here, the man doesn’t have any references and we don’t this man. Only an idiot would invest into someone unknown” Meyer replied. “Gentlemen… Ladies… I promise this is an investment you won’t regret. I can triple your profits” Billy replied. 

“The answer for us is no, and whatever you want to do with your money is fine Mr.Thompson; but I will not take a chance on this man. If you excuse me, I believe we have dinner reservations at the cabana club tonight and I do not want to miss it” Rothstein replied getting up and Al and myself left with him. Meyer and Charlie got up and headed out along with Gillian and the others and Nucky decided to stay. “Rothstein, if it’s okay I would like to head aback to Atlantic City… I miss my babies and this meeting was pointless so I check on things back home and report back to you but I really don’t want to stay” I replied to rothstein and he nodded. “Of course, kiss the little ones for me” he smiled and I kissed his cheek and headed to my car. “Hey, are you heading back to the hotel” Al asked coming over to me and Charlie and I glanced at each other quickly and I looked away. “No. I’m heading back home… I just… I miss my babies and I don’t know something is not… I feel like something is wrong” I replied. “Why” Al asked and Charlie looked at me again and I looked away, “I tried to call Margaret three times this morning and no answer… I know I’m probably being paranoid but… I just feel like there’s something wrong” I replied. “You want me to go back with you” Al asked and I shook my head no. “You stay here and enjoy Florida, I’ll check in with you when I arrive there okay” I replied and he nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

Just as I opened the door to my car Gyp came walking up, “Where ya going doll I was hoping to dance with you at the party” he smirked and I rolled my eyes. “Back up leech” Al replied allowing me to drive off and I noticed that as I drove off Charlie kept eying me and I took a deep breath and headed to the hotel. I packed my things and then I loaded my things into my car, “You want some company” a voice asked and I turned around, it was Owen. “Aren’t you supposed to be here protecting Nucky” I asked. “I’m thinking about changing sides” he replied and I smiled. We climbed in the car and then we headed off to Atlantic City, “Where is Kat” Chalky asked looking around the club. “She was worried that something was wrong back home so she headed back, she said she would call if she needed help” Al replied watching a girl dance in a Burlesque fashion. “What? And no one decided to tell me…”Charlie asked. “We send Owen with her, he is my best man trust me she’s fine” Nucky replied. “Their my fucking kids too, she’s always cutting me out goddamn it. You sent fucking Owen, he is no fucking one! I am better than that piece of shit bottom feeder” Charlie shouted as he stormed from the table. “Charlie” Meyer called after him and then he excused himself and followed Charlie to his room. 

“Charlie what are you going to do?” Meyer asked closing the door behind Charlie who throwing his clothes in his suitcase. “What does it look like I’m doing, I’m going to Atlantic City to make sure my children are okay” he replied. “Kat can handle it she is a big girl she has this under control” Meyer replied. “The fuck she do, she never ever makes decisions with me! Always going against me, on top of that she takes that! Scum Owen, Nucky Thompson’s bitch” Charlie shouted. “And what do you think going to Atlantic City will do?! Huh? You gonna go there and beat her up, take her children away from her again?! She has just as much right as you” Meyer shouted and Charlie stopped packing his bags and walked over to him offended. “Are youse seriously taking her side” he asked. “I am not taking anyone’s side here, I am just tired of this whole situation… I have been your best friend, as I am now and I have stood by and watched what you’ve done to this girl and I said nothing! You have your two boys, you have the power! So what do you need her for?! The answer is you don't! She is not little Kathryn running around Nucky’s with bows in her hair, she is Scarlett Rose and she is just as powerful as you and you better pray that she doesn’t figure out that she doesn’t need to be married to you to seal the bond between our turfs” Meyer replied sweating and taking a big breath, he was holding that in for a long time. 

“You’re my best friend Meyer why are you turning against me” Charlie asked heartbroken. “I don’t want to; but your making me Charlie…” Meyer replied teary eyed and Charlie eyes began to water. “Fine, just remember you did this” Charlie replied and Meyer looked at him. “No, you did” Meyer replied walking out the room and Charlie panted and he picked up a chair and broke it against the wall. 17 hours had passed and Owen and I had arrived at our home and the lights were turned and I saw Margaret walking around with Lia in the window and I sighed. “See she’s fine” Owen smiled and I nodded smiling in relief and then we got out the car and headed inside. When I entered the home I saw Richard was tied up on the floor his head was bleeding, Margaret was crying holding Lia and a fat man with grey hair was sitting in the chair with a gun pointed at me and Owen, “It’s about time you came home mommy” he replied and the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and everything went black. “Is she answerin” Al asked Rothstein at the local gas station close to Atlantic City.

“No, something’s wrong it’s been 2 days… she promised me she would call” Rothstein replied a little nervous. “I should have fucking went with her, I should’ve fucking went with her” Al replied getting upset and everyone stopped and looked at him. “Al I need you to calm down okay” Rothstein replied. “What’s going on” Bugsy asked walking up with Chalky and Nucky. “Kat is not answering her phone, she hasn’t been answering for the past two days and they would’ve been back then. Something is wrong I will admit that but I need everyone to stay calm” Rothstein replied. “What’s going on” Charlie asked walking up and everyone remained quiet. “What’s going on” Charlie asked in a more serious tone. “Before I tell you, you have to promise that you will remain calm” Rothstein. “I am calm!... Just tell me what is going on” he replied in a high angry tone then calming down. “Kat and Owen haven’t answered the phone in two days and we think something happened to them” Rothstein replied and Charlie bolted to his car. “Charlie! Charlie” Meyer shouted as he drove off and everyone cursed and they got in their cars and rushed to Atlantic City.

“Wake up… can you hear me mommy… wake up” a faded voice said over and over again and my vision was blurred. “I said wake up…” the voice said again and I felt a knife running down my face and I groaned in pain. “Don’t you touch her! Don’t you fucking touch her” Owen shouted and my vision cleared and I watched blood drip on the floor. “Bout time you woke up” the gray headed man replied and I looked around and we were hanging upside down our hands and feet bound by rope, the rope was so tight my wrist were bloody and the brown rope was now a dark red. “We haven’t met but I would like to introduce myself… I’m Manny Horvitz, I was a friend of Jimmys” he smirked and I yelled and began to struggle. “So he told you about me” he asked laughing. In the room was me, Margaret, Owen, and Richard. “Where are my babies” I shouted, “Easy mommy…” Manny replied running the knife over my neck and I shook but never showed him fear. “You killed Angela, you killed James” I shouted angry. “Whose Angela?” Manny asked circling us, “James’s wife you bastard, you coward you killed a innocent woman! She had a son” I shouted. “I know, I shot her in the head after she told me” he smiled and I struggled again and cursed him out. Just as I finished he ran over to me and cut me across the stomach with this meat clever and I screamed in pain as blood ran on the floor and I shook crying. “Leave her alone” Margaret cried with Richard. 

“You know your husband killed two of my closest men just like this, hanging upside down… one of them men was my son… your husband gutted my son” Manny shouted crying and I cried, snot running down my red bloody face. “Your husband took his knife and gutted my son to death” Manny shouted cutting me again and I screamed watching more blood go on the floor. “They beat me into a coma! Fuck you and fuck your fucking sons, I’m glad my husband killed him your son was a racist piece of shit who hid behind a uniform and bullied innocent people” I shouted and Manny just started cutting me everywhere, I screamed and swung myself around the room; blood spreading all across the room and the others screamed and cried. I began shaking hard, “I DON’T HEAR YOU TALKING NOW GIRL. IT’S FUNNY I PICTURED THIS BADASS KILLER AND LOOK AT YOU NOW BIG GIRL?!” Manny shouted and I cried. “I don’t wanna draw this out…I want my money that James left you, and I know that he did so don’t fucking lie to me and I want blood!” Manny shouted. “One of you is going to die… like my son. Who is it going to be” Manny asked and we all looked at each other in terror. Charlie arrived at our house and he stormed in calling for me and he looked down and saw blood and he knocked over a table and ran upstairs and looked for the children and they weren’t there and Charlie ran outside in tears. 

The others pulled up and got out their cars, “Are they in there” Bugsy shouted and Charlie shook his head in panic, “Someone took them, they took my fucking children” Charlie yelled in anger. “Fuck” Al shouted looking around scared and then his face turned towards the door. “What is it” Charlie asked and Al ran in the house and they all followed him as he ran into the babies room and Al opened the closet door slowly he pulled the carpet back from the end of the closest and under was a door. He knocked on the floor, “Little pig, little pig…let me in” Al asked nervous. “Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin” they replied after a moment of silence and Al cried and smiled opening the door and hugging them. “Smart boys, you’re such smart boys” Al replied hugging Gaetano and Maurizi was holding Lia and Charlie smiled and cried hugging them. “Is there a room down dere” Charlie asked kissing Lia’s head, “I built it for them… I told them if there was something wrong to go there and take their sister. We practiced it everyday, I have one at my house too” Al replied holding Maurizi and Gaetano went to Charlie. “Where’s your mommy… did you see what happened to mommy” Charlie asked. “Loud noise” Gaetano replied. “How loud” Bugsy asked, “Loud” Gaetano replied. 

“Did they have one of these” Mickey asked pulling out his gun and Gaetano began to cry. “What are you fucking nuts, don’t point a gun at a child you fucking idiot” Meyer replied and Mickey shrugged. “I’m just asking if they saw it, did you see it kid” Mickey asked and Maurizi said yes. “Was it a man or a lady holding it” Charlie asked, “Man, big…” Maurizi replied. “What color was his hair. Was it black like daddy’s or brown…” Bugsy asked. “His” Maurizi pointed at Nucky and they nodded, “So he’s old if he was grey hair and he’s big...” Meyer replied. “I need a decision” Manny said and I was turning pale from the lack of blood I was obtaining and being upside down didn’t help. Manny walked over to Margaret and cut her on her shoulder and she screamed and I was too tired to fight. “Tell you what if one of you can’t decide I’ll do it” Manny replied and he closed his eyes and spun in a circle and when he opened them his finger was on me and I cried and shook. “Looks like you’re the lucky winner mommy” he replied holding the clever up and he was about to stab me and then Richard spoke shaking. “Kill me” he replied and I looked at me. “No! You kill me” I shouted, “You are a mother!! It’s what jimmy would’ve done and you know it! I’ve been shot and I’m bleeding at way worse than you are, I’m dying anyway… I died when jimmy did and I have no family you do” he replied and I cried harder. “No!” I shouted and the others cried as Manny moved closer to Richard. “I love you Kathryn… and I’ll tell Jimmy how much you miss him” he replied crying a tear and I screamed the closer Manny got to Richard, dislocating my arm from trying to get out of the rope. 

“Please” I begged and Manny looked at me and then at Richard and he just began chopping him up, chopping him up like animal meat and I had to listen to his screams and see pieces and chunks of him falling off like shedding hair. “Oh my god” I shouted over and over again, “Fuck you, you motherfucker! You’re fucking dead! I will kill you, I swear to god I will kill you. I’m going to kill you for James and Richard” I shouted, Manny was now covered in blood and smiling, “I didn’t kill Jimmy” he replied and I stopped. “You’re a liar” I shouted crying, “I didn’t kill him… I wish I had though” he replied picking up a metal pipe. “Until next time” he smiled and then he hit Margaret in the head and she blacked out then came Owen and next was me and he slowly made his way over to me. “Fuck you” I replied and he chuckled and hit me upside the head and their was this loud ringing and then everything went black. When I awoke I was laying in what looked to be my bedroom and a man in white was cleaning my wounds and placing gauges on them. “Oh dear you gave me quite a fright! I’m glad to see your awake” the man replied smiling and I began to shake and look around, “Where am I” I asked lowly, “In your home, um… I’ll be back” he replied and then he headed out the room and Al came in with Rothstein and I sighed panted and laid back down. “I don’t want to be bothered” I replied lowly and they came closer, “I said get out” I shouted and they back up and looked at me, I looked mad, my eyes blood shot red and burning with hatred. “What the hell is going on here” Charlie asked coming in the room with Meyer. 

“I hate you! I hate this house! I hate everything! I lost one of the only people I love the most…again” I shouted crying painfully. “I am so…sick of this whole ordeal! I’m not pretending anymore! I am going to divorce you Charlie… not today; but it’s coming soon” I replied angry. “Kat, you can’t even walk right. You’ll open your stitches…” Meyer went to explain. “Fuck my stitches, Rothstein… I have had enough… I lost the one man that I could count on… he died for me… he was chopped into pieces! In front of me, screaming and taking it for me! I begged manny to kill me; but he didn’t! And I hate myself… I can’t even have a funeral for him seeing as though he is in fucking! Pieces…” I replied ripping a stitches and my gauge turned bloody. “I have had enough” I replied panting on the bed and curling up and crying. Months had passed and my wounds healed but the pain never went away, I spent my time searching for Manny, I devoted all my time into killing him, making him suffer and I succeeded after 6 months of preparation. I killed Manny in his home and I killed his wife, I made sure it was slow and painful and I did his wife first. I made sure to cut her real slow and carefully not to hit any arteries so he could hear her beg for her life and for me to end her suffering. I tortured manny for several days… I made sure to make him suffer… I broke nearly every bone in his bone over the course of several days… and I skinned him, chopped him up, and hung pieces of him all over Philly, like a scavenger hunt if you think about it, give the lazy ass cops there something to do. 

After I did that headlines blew up, I had many court appearances and I was never convicted and people now were afraid of me even more. Charlie and I got a divorce… it wasn’t easy but Rothstein was more determined than Charlie estimated and on October 31st I was free of Charlie, it’s funny because kids put on masks for funny and I was now taking mine off and I could breathe again. I moved out the house and I got a nice place in Atlantic City near the beach but far from Charlie. I was able to see my children whenever I wanted to and I didn't have to worry about having to deal with his bullshit anymore. I was free, wait… I am free, free having to get beat for speaking up against Charlie, free from having to lay with him, free from being tied down while he got to fuck other people, I built my own empire with Rothstein and Al of course but now I had my own people. Also we decided to expand our franchise into foreign borders, we still continued to do business with Nucky and the others; but before we knew it, it was already New Year's Eve. Nucky had thrown this huge party with a gold theme and people were dressed up as kings and queens and everyone was laughing and smiling to the music playing. The year is now 1926 and we were meeting our new business partner, Jace Boursaw (played by Tom Hiddleston) a New England gangster who ran Manchester and Liverpool and other parts of London. 

Shockingly enough I managed to get Margaret into my business, out of that hospital that paid her a shit wage to do the same job as a man, she now worked for me as a nurse making money and she was able to move into a nice home near me with her children and with Owen whom she later married that year… oh and I killed her husband too. I came to the hospital one day after I got a call that she had been beaten up and she lost her baby, pretty sure the pigs won’t be finding that asshole unless they plan on going to the bottom of the fucking ocean. We never spoke about what I did to her husband, she figured it out… and left it at that. I was dressed as queen cleopatra and I was drinking and having a good conversation with Margaret who had, had too much of the bubbly if you know what I mean; but fuck it she was free like me now, why couldn't she enjoy life? “Scarlett, we have a meeting downstairs in five doll” Gyp replied eying me and I smirked in disgust and threw my drink down my throat and swallowed hard and Margaret sat down in a chair and passed out and I shook my head told one of my men to make sure she was safe and I headed downstairs. As I walked down the stairs the room was cloudy and dark, cigarette and cigar smoke filling the air. “Jesus” I coughed walking over to the table where everyone was and the closer I got the more his face became clearer. “Well, you must be Scarlett… it’s nice to meet you I’ve heard and seen you in the papers… you’re smaller than I pictured” Jace replied with his suave British accent getting up and kissing my hand. 

“We can’t all be a skyscraper can we? And besides my dick is much bigger” I smirked and he smirked and fixed his jacket and sat down. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were fighting to be blue or green, like they couldn't decide to be one color; I have to admit he was one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen and his accent didn’t help not attract me. “So it is an honor to meet you, I hear things are going great with things in England…” Nucky smiled. “Absolutely, we have made a huge profit with alcohol and then I get this call from you Mr. Rothstein about some drug that has everyone going looney” Jace replied smoking. “Heroine, you ever tried it” Bugsy asked, “No, I don’t partake in scenes such as that type of drug; but everyone seems to love it which means good money and who doesn't like money” Jace smiled. “I do” everyone said except Charlie, he was eying Jace the minute he came through the door. “So how are you all going to push our product” Chalky asked smoking, “We various methods… one would be through our brothels and….” Jace went on to say and he was cut off my Charlie. “Why do we need you” he asked smoking. “I have jurisdiction in many foreign states and people whom trust me very much and I can tell you that other foreign places won’t do business with Americans, no offense; but we prefer our own” Jace replied. “So why are you doing this with us den” Chalky asked. “It’s always nice to have new friends and also more money” Jace replied and everyone smiled and cheered, toasting with one another. “Of course I would like to get to know things around here, see what happens around here” Jace replied and Rothstein nodded.

“I assure Atlantic City has one of the best attractions” Nucky smiled and Jace smiled and wiped his nose. “Well if you all excuse me I have to go check on a friend” I replied walking from the table and they all stood up and I headed upstairs. I peeked in on Margaret who was knocked out drunk on Nucky’s spear room bedroom and then I turned around and knocked red wine all over Jace’s blue and white suit. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Mr. Boursaw. I’m clumsy as you can see” I apologized. “It’s pretty alright love, accidents happen” he smiled, “Well I could soak that in club soda” I explained and he cut me off. “Not necessary it’s just a suit” he replied smiling, “It’s an expensive suit though… I can tell” I replied and he sighed and smiled. “Fine, when things happen like this I usually just buy a new suit” he laughed and I looked at him like, “are you serious” and then a smile appeared on his face and I shook my head and laughed and he laughed. “You actually believed me, I hope I don’t give that impression of me” he replied and I shook my head. “Of course not Mr. Boursaw” I replied and he came closer to me. “Don’t take this the wrong way; but you have got to stop calling me that, my name is Jace Mrs. Rose” he smiled and I nodded and blushed. “Fine; but for now let’s get that shirt soaked” I replied and we headed downstairs into the kitchen.

“May I get some club soda please” I asked one of the savants and they nodded and went into the fridge and I didn’t turn around because I could feel Jace’s eyes on me. “Alright Jace, this is the hard part…you’ve got to lose that shirt” I explained with my back turned and when I turned around his chest was bare, and I mean bare, he didn’t have chest hair like Charlie, not a single hair. He was so sculpted and fit, Jesus Christ! “Well are you going to take it” he asked and then I snapped back to reality. “Yeah… yeah! Of course…” I laughed nervously and then I took his shirt and began to clean it. “So… you look pretty young to be in this business” he replied folding his arms. “I’m 19 and believe me I didn’t choose to be in, “the business” I replied using quotations with my fingers. “I would be a liar if I said that I haven’t read about daily in the paper” he replied. “People talk about me in England” I asked confused. “Oh yes, you and many other gangsters like Luciano” he replied and my smiled faded a little. “Yep. Just like Luciano, the al mighty Charlie lucky Luciano” I replied unamused and rolling my eyes. “I didn’t mean to offend you love” he replied and I shook my head, “No you didn’t” I replied and he nodded and I handed him back his shirt that was wet but clean. 

“Now you can go back to the party and engage in wonderful conversations with the beautiful women around here” I smiled. “If it’s okay, I would love to stay and talk to you” he replied and I nodded. “Trust me you don’t want to get to know me” I replied going in the fridge and taking out a cherry pie. “Why not” he asked coming over to me when I sat down to eat the pie. “Well mainly they end up dead” I replied eating the pie and he grabbed my spoon and ate off it and then he looked at me, “I’m not afraid of death…we all have to die one day” he replied. “Guessing you have a death wish” I replied taking my spoon back. “What makes you think I have a death wish” I asked, “You smile, it’s beautiful but it’s not real…” he replied. “Yeah and how the hell do you” I asked mad. “I’m good at feeling out people’s emotions… it’s one of the reasons how I can tell whom I can trust. I’m not judging you or anything we all have the right to feel how we feel and based off your background that I have read in the papers and the look on you face is telling me that you didn’t want to do this” he replied. “How can you tell God” I asked getting really angry. “Because I see the way that you kill… it’s based off of anger. Normal people well when others kill it’s quick and a little painless; but you, you make all your victims suffer… you want them to feel continuous pain and I think you only stop until you feel something…killing people is the only thing that makes you feel, doesn’t it” he asked and I slapped the shit off of him and bolted from the table. 

“What the fuck do you know?! Wait, who the fuck are you again?! Oh yeah some asshole who doesn’t know what the hell he is talking about” I shouted. “Then why are you so angry” he asked standing up. “Because you! Don’t know me… you don’t anything about my life and why I am the way I am! I don’t judge you and throw out your demons” I shouted. “It’s okay to get angry love…I understand; but I’m not going to do business with someone who gets high on their on supply” he replied grabbing my wrists and then exposed my track marks and I stepped back and punched him in the face. “Fuck you, you fucking psycho” I shouted storming out of the kitchen and everyone was already looking at me, quiet and all eyes were on me. “What?! Go back to enjoying this boring ass party, go back to this fake celebration and joyous occasion when no one even knows nor cares about how anyone is feeling in this room! Your all a bunch of fucking leeches, here to take and then destroy and leave…” I replied lowly and then I though about it. “I didn’t kill James” I could hear Manny’s voice saying that over and over again and the room began to spin. “Scar are you alright” Al asked coming up to me and then I passed out and everyone gasped loudly and he caught me.

“Alright everything is fine… nothing to see continue celebrating your new year… bring out the gold please” Nucky replied nervous and trying to cover up and Al carried me upstairs and placed me on the bed and he tried to wake me up. “Is she okay” Meyer asked coming in the room with Charlie. “I’m trying to fucking wake her up” Al replied shaking me and I didn’t wake up. “What the fuck was that about…” Meyer asked coming over and he grabbed my wrist and then he looked down and unrolled my dress sleeve and he looked at Al. “Jesus…” Meyer replied covering his mouth. “What, she probably is drunk and you know Kat has a temper problem” Charlie replied and Meyer took a deep breath and got up from the bed. “She’s got more than a temper problem Charlie! She’s a fucking junky” Meyer shouted showing him my wrists and Charlie’s face dropped. “When did she start using” Meyer asked Charlie. “I don’t fucking know… we got a divorce remember Meyer, I can’t see what she does anymore” Charlie replied and Meyer rolled his eyes. “I knew she was acting weird, she seemed jittery and anxious but I didn’t ask… I assumed she was okay” Al replied still trying to wake me up. “She’s in a coma… go in the bathroom and pour some cold water on her” Jace replied in the door frame.

“How the fuck do you know that” Charlie asked, “Because I grew up around junkies…whores…and alcoholics. I know when I see a junky and guessing by her track marks she’s been using for about 2 months now not any longer or her veins would start to blow. Gentlemen I respect that woman so much based on what I have heard; but I am not doing business with a junky” Jace replied. “Don’t fucking call her that” Al replied, “That’s what she is” Jace replied back. Meyer dumped water on me and I bolted up and gasped, “What the fuck did you pour on me” I asked irritated and then I looked around and pulled my sleeves down. “I um… I” I stammered, “Why are you doing this to yourself” Al asked. “It’s nothing, I only did it a few times… I can quit anytime I want” I replied. “Oh you just admitted you have a problem love” Jace smiled and I rushed at him and I got tangled into his arms around me. “Gentlemen, I’m guessing you haven’t seen what a junky can truly do but this whole business can be ruined if she is strung out enough… she will talk to anyone to get a fix and do anything to get a fix and I will not have something I have worked so hard for be destroyed… the only solution is detoxification” Jace replied holding a struggling me. “What the fuck is that” Charlie asked and then the next thing I knew I was screaming being dragged down a hall by men dressed in all white. 

“Fuck you, get your fucking hands off of me! Do you know who I am, I will rip you apart and fuck your families! Get your goddamn hands off of me” I shouted fighting them and more men had to come and restrain me and pull me into the room while the others stood and watched. “Ha, I’ve done this before! I’ve been here before haven’t Charlie?! Meyer?! Lock me up! Again! Lock up the monster that you all created, you miserable son of a bitches!” I shouted being tugged into the room and strapped down on a long white bed. “Kat, this is going to help you” Al replied and I tried to bite him when he got closer to my face. “Fucking vultures all of you, what do you care about me” I asked my eyes burning red and I kept trying to break my straps, blood forming around my wrists. “Jesus Christ” Chalky replied holding me steady. “Kat, relax you here you gon be out here soon I promise” he replied. “Why should I listen to you, you think you’re better than Nucky… you were in on the plan same as him. Your just as guilty as him, and therefore I hate you too” I replied my eyes looking mad. “I hate all of you, fuck you, you cowardly…” I shouted and they were removed from the room and I let out a loud scream. “Fuck! What the fuck!” Al shouted rubbing his hand through his hair and sitting on the floor crying. “You did this to her” Chalky shouted at Charlie, “We all did this to her!” Charlie shouted back.

“Damage is done, all we can do get her the help she needs” Nucky. “Of course you want to sweep it under the rug! I mean for god sakes, we agreed to sell this girl like her life meant nothing… she had to sleep with you and give you sons… she didn’t get to live her life… she was 16 years old. She married a man who beat, raped, and controlled her… my best friend… we all watched and took part in her mental breakdown, she lost the man she loved and she lost the man whom protected her and loved her more than what we claim as love… that girl has no mother and father only you Nucky and look what you did to her… look what we did to her… she’s a junky now and were lucky she didn’t blow her fucking brains out, she’s been depressed for awhile now we just didn’t notice because we were happy and no one noticed she wasn’t… we should’ve known something was wrong but she’s right we are selfish and we don’t give a damn about her, we take and take… until there is nothing left. We go to sleep happy and she is suffering all the time… I am sick of it. I have watched enough times…” Meyer replied walking away and they all just remained quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We say farewell to an old character and say hello to a new one! One whom Charlie won't like to much... or maybe at all.


	12. "Married to Mr. Luciano" Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He told me that when he shook my hand".

“Once Married to Mr. Luciano” Chapter 12

Over the next couple of days, no one came to visit except Jace which I was surprised, he didn’t know me why was he coming to visit? I received flowers and teddy bears and all unnecessary shit and the only other person who came was Meyer of all people. I was in and out everyday, shaking and saying things I didn’t mean but they didn’t leave me. Jace told me stories and asked me about my life, some days I ignored him and some days I told him things but he never left. Meyer would read stories to me even when I pleaded for him to go away and cursed him out, he still stayed. They both made sure I getting the best care, after about four months the shakes went away and I began to try to eat real food again… I was so thin. “It’s a beautiful sunny day, fall has arrived would you like to see the leaves and take a walk maybe” Jace asked when he saw me looking out the blurry window in my light brownish uniform with my wrist band on.

“Scarlett…” Jace asked and I turned to him. “Would you like to take a walk outside, stretch your legs” Jace smiled holding out his hand. “Okay” I replied lowly and took his hand and we walked outside. “How are you today love” he asked and I looked around. “I don’t know…” I replied walking. “Well, what are you thinking” he asked. “I’m not” I replied back, “Come on Scar, yes you are tell me” he replied and I sighed. “Days like this… make me sad… James and I used to run around when we were little and play in the leaves and play hide n seek, we used just run around carefree. We could talk about anything and he used take me to get ice cream on days like this, we had a little hiding spot that we built, a tree house near here that we used to play in everyday” I replied. “What happened” Jace asked, “Gillian burnt it down… she said that we could get hurt up there so she burnt it down” I replied. “Why do you think she burnt it down” Jace replied, “Because one morning she saw… she saw me and James kissing. We were playing house and it was completely innocent I was only 8 at the time he wasn’t going to harm me; but the next day she burnt down the tree house and sent James to live with the commodore” I replied. “Who is that” Jace asked, “The commodore was James’s father, Nucky paired Gillian up with him when she was 13 and he raped her and soon after came James” I replied. “Anyway… James didn’t stay long he as always running away he hated his father so much and he didn’t understand why his mother continued to talk to him after what he did; but she did.

Now she is in business with us… the red head… she also had numerous intimate meetings with my ex husband while, at the time we were still married and I could smell her scent on him most nights it made me want to vomit” I replied. “So James made you happy” Jace asked. “He was the one real person that truly loved me for me… yes I had an affair in my marriage and that cost me my children; but he made me young again and I loved him so much…and I would give my life to have him back here with me and the same for Richard” I replied. “What makes you happy” Jace asked. “Nothing right now” I replied. “Not even your children” he asked, “Not even them… I’m not ready for them to face me again… they’re getting older and learning new things about the world. How long is it going to be before they pick up a paper and see my photo in it and ask what's going on or see that one of us has been gunned down somewhere” I asked. “So your afraid of them losing you” Jace asked. “Of course, what parent isn’t afraid of leaving their children one day. If I had the ability I would stay on this earth until they died” I replied. “So what are you some emotional gangster that give helpful advice to broken people” I asked and he smiled. “I actually wanted to be a psychiatrist believe it or not” he replied smiling and I looked at him. “So why didn’t you” I asked, “Coming from a very poor family who didn’t have two nickels to rub together and my mother was a whore/crack addict and it also didn’t help to have an alcoholic abusive father… every good college had their noses turned against me. I was considered to be white trash and I would’ve been damned if I died like my mother, overdosing in some dirty alleyway or dying of AIDS like my father. I met some of the best people on the street they taught me everything I know…” he replied and I stopped walking. “Jesus what a shitty story… I thought my stories were bad” I replied.

“We all have bad things that happened or will happen to us but if we spend everyday worrying about that then we might as we will all be miserable, life is about mystery and seeing what tomorrow will bring us if someone told us what would happen everyday and when people would die and when tragedies would happen, what fun would that be? Life should be a mystery and we shouldn’t dwell on old shit…focus on what is happening now” he replied and I finally smiled. “I think you would’ve made a great psychiatrist” I replied walking into the building and he followed. Later on that night Meyer by talked to me and after 2 weeks I was released. “You didn’t have to drive me home” I replied to Jace in the car, “Nonsense love…” he replied driving and I laid back and looked out the window. We arrived at my home 30 minutes later and I entered my home and as I went to close the door and Jace came in behind me. “What are you doing” I asked turning around, “I’m not going to leave you alone… not yet… you’re not ready” he replied walking to the car and I looked confused. “What are you planning on moving…. Yep, your planning on moving in” I replied sighing and rubbing my forehead. “I’m not staying forever I’m just here to watch you, me and Meyer agreed it was a good idea” he replied coming in my house and I closed the door. “That’s unnecessary really… I don’t need a babysitter” I replied and he began walking upstairs and unpacking his things. “This is my room” I replied following him. “I see that” he replied going to my closet and getting some hangers and placing his clothes on them. “Um… okay I guess I will stay in the guest room” I replied. 

“Nonsense you will stay in here where I can watch you. I have agreed with the other men that if I am to do business with you all then I have to know that you won’t relapse” he replied taking off his jacket. “I won’t… I spent four months in that prison rehabilitation clinic and I never once even though about heroine after the third month… I am focused on what's matter now” I replied. “And what is that exactly” he asked sitting on the bed. “Finding out who killed James” I replied and he nodded. “That’s rather good but I’m still staying” he replied removing his shirt and I looked away. “Um… my children are to come over later” I replied turning around. “That’s good I love children… boys or girls” he asked walking around me and standing right in front of me. I sighed and turned back around, “Both, I have two twin boys and a baby girl” I replied. “Really? That’s amazing you don’t look like most of the women whom has pushed out a little one, nonetheless, three of them” he replied coming back in my face. “When they get here I would prefer if you had a shirt on” I replied marching over to the bed and throwing his shirt at him. “I prefer to be shirtless and I’m going to prepare dinner” he replied throwing the shirt at me and I gasped and he walked downstairs and I followed him. “How did a woman get a divorce in this age” he asked. “It wasn’t easy but my boss Rothstein helped me… I’m still fighting to get my children though… I can only get full custody if I am married and Charlie can get them simply because he is a man which is bullshit. He barely is even home and when he does come home he's drunk or he has one of his many whores over, god knows what my children have to witness in my absence” I replied rubbing my hair and sighing. 

“That is bullshit if I may add… no mother should have a limit on when she can see her children, especially if she is a great mother” he replied opening the fridge and I looked at him. “So, would you prefer chicken, spaghetti, fish, or a surprise” he asked and the doorbell rang and I jumped up. “Could you please put on a shirt” I asked when I looked out the window and saw more cars than the one I hoped for. “I’ve told you that I don’t like wearing them” he replied pulling out pots and pans. The doorbell rang again and I ran upstairs and came back into the kitchen with a white tank top. “Put this on please” I pleaded, “What are you afraid of” he asked. “Nothing… I am just asking because it would make it less uncomfortable if my ex husband has to see you walk around in a shirt instead of shirtless with your toned physique exposed… men around here don’t do that unless they are at a whorehouse or in the privacy of their own homes. Here we are fully clothed” I replied and he took the shirt. “I’m only going to wear this because I have a toned physique… which sounds to me like a compliment” he smiled throwing on the shirt and I sighed. “Don’t flatter yourself” I replied heading for the door and opening it and everyone was there. “There she is” Al said coming up to me and hugging me, why the hell didn’t he come to visit me? Why didn’t any of them come? Instead I get Meyer of all people… and Jace? I put on a fake smile and then they all crowded inside, “Mr. Boursaw I had no idea that you were here” Nucky replied removing his hat. “Ah yes, I am. Forgive me, I am cooking dinner and I had not planned on having more than two but I can throw more in the pot” he replied coming over to Nucky where I stood. “That won’t be necessary” Nucky smiled and then I heard little feet running up the porch steps and I smiled and ran over to them. “Oh my boys! I have missed you so much” I replied hugging them. “We missed you too mama” Maurizi and Gaetano replied smiling and damn near choking me. “Are these your little Poppets” he asked coming over to them and they just looked at him. “Whoa” Maurizi replied walking over to him, “That’s one tall drink of water huh kid” Al asked. Maurizi tugged on his pants and Jace picked him up and put him on his shoulders and Maurizi laughed as Jace spun him around. “Would you like to come with me into the kitchen too little Poppet” he asked and Maurizi nodded laughing and Gaetano held onto my leg. I rubbed his hair and kissed his cheek and picked him up, “I have missed you G… my little quiet one” I replied blowing air into his neck and he laughed. “Looks like your doing better Kat” Meyer replied and I smiled. “I am” I replied walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek and he hugged me and that made everyone look at each other. “Where is Lia” I asked and she had stretched out since I had seen her, she was holding Charlie’s hand and trying to walk steady. “Look at my little girl” I smiled picking her up and bouncing her and she smiled and my eyes locked with Charlie's. 

“How are you” he asked, “Fine, thanks for asking” I replied turning around and he came inside and Jace came back over with Maurizi. “Oh who is this little angel” he replied coming over to Lia. “This is Lia, my youngest. The one around your neck is Maurizi and this little one around my leg is Gaetano” I smiled. “Beautiful girl, look at her lovely green eyes” he replied smiling and rubbing her cheek. “May I hold her” he asked and I nodded handing her over to him. “She is adorable…” he replied bouncing her and she smiled at him. “Be careful with hers” Charlie said, “Of course Mr. Luciano I know how fragile girls are, I wouldn’t anything to harm them” he replied and Charlie removed his jacket. “Gentlemen, it is quite late and I was hoping for Ms.Rose here to get some rest considering what she has been through” Jace replied. “You staying here” Charlie asked looking around, “Meyer and I have agreed that I will monitor Ms.Rose’s condition to see if I want to go into business with you all” he replied. “Why does she matter where your money goes” Charlie replied. “Because I am investing in every single person in this room including you Mr. Luciano and I have to make sure that she doesn’t relapse. Scarlett is a very important part of the deal, others back home like her… spirit” he smiled and Charlie nodded and grinned. “So, I am to give you all an answer really soon about our deal and I believe that dinner is almost ready and Ms. Rose and I are quite hungry. Excuse me for being so forward but you gentlemen do not need to stay here all night long” Jace replied and they all looked around. “Now Scarlett, would you like some tea” he asked and I looked around, “Sure. But I don’t really drink tea unless I’m sick…” I replied. “It’s wonderful, especially when you put honey in it” he replied taking Maurizi and Lia into the kitchen and everyone began to put their coats and hats back on. “I guess we will see you tomorrow Scar” Al asked and I looked at Meyer. 

“No. I want to rest… I will call you when I’m ready” I replied and they all looked at me. “I wish to spend the weekend with my children here, you are free to check up on them as I know you will do anyway; but they are mine over the weekend. Good day to you gentlemen” I replied kissing Meyer again and then turning around and walking into the kitchen with Gaetano and they all headed out. As I walked into the kitchen I exhaled and smiled, “Holy shit that felt good” I replied covering Gaetano’s ears. “What did” Jace asked feeding Maurizi some garlic bread. “Telling them to get out, not having getting sleep because their too loud all night long and not having being afraid to speak up to not just Charlie but all of them” I panted smiling. “Feels good doesn’t it” Jace asked and I nodded and smiled. “Dinner is ready, come let’s eat” he replied putting Maurizi in a seat and then Lia and I placed Gaetano on my lap. “I hope you like it, it’s a steak and kidney pie… I assure you it’s absolutely delicious” he replied and I cut into it and took a bite. “Wow, this is delicious…much better than spaghetti” I smiled feeding Gaetano some. “I know. I am a wonderful cook” Jace smiled cutting his pie in half and giving it to Maurizi and he ate his half. Lia ate the bread and some steamed broccoli and cauliflower. “Are you…” I went to ask and then I remained quiet again. “Am I what? Married… no. I mean I was once… I was very young at the time and my wife got TB” he replied and I looked down. “I’m sorry…’ I replied, “No need to be, it was a long time ago” he replied and we continued to eat. After dinner I put the babies down and they were knocked out sleep, I headed to the shower and cleaned up and then Jace cleaned up and it was time for bed. I had never slept with another man besides James and it was completely different.

The hallway felt longer as I walked to my bedroom, I peeked to see if Jace was in the room and I noticed he wasn’t and I rushed to the bed and threw the sheets over me and I curled in a ball with the blankets wrapped all the way around my face. “Are you running from me love” Jace asked shirtless and in his white boxers as he stood by the closet where he was taking out a suit to wear tomorrow. “I’m not running I was just… really cold” I replied uncovering my face and sitting up embarrassed. “Yeah, sure… love” he smirked. “Oh yeah because you have that effect on me, I’m so head over heels for you, I have to rush into bed because I can’t look at your magnificent structure! Like you were made by Zeus himself” I replied dramatically and rolling around on the bed and he laughed. “Well at least you admitted it” he smirked and I chucked a pillow at him and he laughed louder catching the pillow. He made his way over to the bed and rolled me on my side of the bed and I laughed, “It’s not nice to throw things at people” he smiled getting into the bed. “No it’s not, but it feels good” I smiled laying down in bed and turning off the light and then Jace got into bed and turned off the light. After about 10 minutes we both fell asleep. Morning came and I glanced over at the letter that read, “I took the kids out for a night on the board. Sorry I didn’t get to talk to you but I will later, I miss you” the letter said signed by Margaret and I smiled and sighed sitting up in bed. 

I then headed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and prepared to go to the meeting. I got dressed in a red sundress, my black sun hat, matching red lipstick, with my black earrings and I grabbed my purse and headed out the door to the meeting. 30 minutes later I had arrived at Chalky’s club and there was brunch waiting for me and all the men and Gillian sat at the table. “Oh good morning love” Jace replied coming over to me and kissing me on the cheek and I grinned removing my hat. “You look lovely” Jace replied walking me over to the table and he pulled out my chair and I smiled at him and then at the ground as I sat down and I didn’t notice Gillian look at Charlie who eyed her and then he took a puff of his cigarette. “You lookin mighty fine today dollface” Gyp replied smiling at me from across the table. “Thanks Gyp… now can we talk about business since I am here now” I replied. “That's what we are here for after all” Nucky replied sitting down. “As you all know there was an incident at the commodores with one of the whores named pearl killed herself” Nucky replied. “Wait the commodores…why are there whores at the commodores place” I asked confused. “Because I turned the place into a whorehouse” Gillian said. “Don’t you live there with tommy” I asked. “Yes; but the place is very spacious and it’s so I can keep an eye out on what goes on there” Gillian replied. “Whorehouses are full of drunken men, half naked women and then there's drugs laying around. Jimmy would kill you if he knew his son was living in the condition he is in” I replied. “Times are tough and I need money to support him” Gillian replied smoking. 

“Right” I chuckled eating my food. "Ladies please... as I was saying we had a tragic incident where one of the whores named pearl shot herself this morning” Nucky replied. “Is that the only whore we have in the place what’s the big deal” I asked. “Pearl was one of our top whores, she brought in a lot of money for us, a lot of men liked her” Nucky replied. “I did, she gave a hell of a blow job” Gyp replied and Mickey chuckled and I rolled my eyes. “She was the favorite to many men” Gillian replied and I thought about how many times Charlie had been with her since he practically lived at whorehouses. “Why did she shoot herself” I asked and Nucky got quiet and Meyer stopped smoking. “Was she shooting up and accidentally shot herself or something” I asked wondering why everyone was silent. “She killed herself intentionally… she was found in her room on the floor with a a photo and a letter next to her” Nucky replied. “What was the photo of” I asked and no one spoke. “Jesus Christ will someone just tell me what the photo was of” I asked getting upset. “A photo of Jimmy… she had a photo of Jimmy” Gillian replied and I stopped talking and thought about what she had said. That meant that Jimmy had more than just Angie… more than me on the side… he had pearl too who had killed herself over him. “This pearl and Jimmy were close then….” I asked my voice going lower. “He was her top customer… and the two did have form a relationship besides just sexual” Al replied. “Hm…” I replied taking a cigarette out of my purse, my hands shaking. “I didn’t want to bring it up with you here… I know that…” Nucky stammered and I shook my head.

“No. Why not… what did the note say” I asked. “I… I…” Nucky stammered, “Just tell me what the goddamn note said” I shouted. “He and Pearl were planning to go away together, to start a new life… away from… from…” Nucky began to say and I nodded, knowing what he was going to say. “Well there both dead now and they can be together as much as they want to” I replied coldly my face not showing any emotion but you could here the anger in my voice. “I’m sure you will find another whore, there is no shortage of pussy in Atlantic City apparently” I replied taking a drink of alcohol. “Scarlett I don’t think you should be doing that since you just got out of….” Jace went to say and I cut him off. “What? Because I just got out of rehab… it’s a damn drink I’m not going to fucking shoot up in here Jesus relax” I replied taking another drink. “I’m just saying it’s easy to fall back again, first it’s a drink and then you need something stronger” Jace replied. “Oh god. It’s just alcohol what are you my father?” I asked taking another drink and finally grabbing the whole bottle and drinking straight from the bottle. “I’m going to enjoy the carnival and you guys can just carry on” I replied heading out the door and walking on the board. Meyer got up and went after me but by the time he got outside I had already disappeared into the crowd. “You didn’t have to bring that up” Meyer replied to Nucky. “I was explaining business and that part was part of business that we all needed to know” Nucky replied. “You know! That it didn’t have to be in front of her” Meyer shouted and Nucky shut up then. Meyer then sat back down and smoked a cigarette in anger and everything was silent for awhile after that. 

“Hey” a voice shouted to me and I turned around and I noticed this boy come up to me… he was my age and he was the same boy that came up to me a couple years ago when I was with Charlie. “I don’t know if you remember me but…” the boy said. “I remember you…” I said lowly. He was gorgeous… before he was this young scruffy looking kid now he was a man. He was tall and he was light skinned with light brown eyes and he had on a nice suit and his hair was cut short and he had a trimmed beard that connected to his sideburns that were also trimmed. “Are you drinking alone” he asked and I glanced down at the bottle. “Yeah. Um… I’m just having a tough day” I replied embarrassed. “We all have those it's okay. But it is bad to drink alone” he smiled and I smiled nervously. “Would you like to get a proper drink somewhere… a beautiful lady like you should be wined and dined” he smiled and I blushed. “Um…” I thought to myself looking around. “Come on. I’m not going to bite” he replied and I sighed and smiled. “So where is your husband Mrs. Rose” he asked and I stopped walking with him. “How’d you know my name” I asked. “Relax…relax I work for Chalky” he replied. “Oh.. well I guess that would explain the suit” I replied. “And I don’t want to talk about my ex-husband right now” I smiled softly and then he smiled at me. He held out his hand while smiling and said, “I’m Troy” he said (played by Lucien Laviscount).

“Nice to meet you” I smiled shaking his hand. We walked through the crowd, “So what do you do for Chalky” I asked. “I play at his club. I am a musician I met Chalky recently and I needed some money and he helped me” Troy replied. “So you’re a singer or something" asked. “I sing, dance, play the piano whatever I can get my hands on I can master…He talks about you a lot… are you like his daughter” Troy asked. “No… well… sort of… not really… um, I guess I never thought about it” I laughed and Troy with me. “Are you going to be playing later on tonight at the party” I asked. “Yeah… are you going to go” he asked and I nodded. “Good. Just don’t laugh if you don’t like it” Troy replied. “If you managed to wear a suit like that then I’m guessing not many people are laughing at you” I replied. “Smart… I bet you thought I did something else” he smiled and I shook my head and smiled. “I did; and still do until you can prove me wrong” I laughed. “Well then come tonight and I will” Troy smiled and I smiled. “I said I would” I smiled. “You did” he smiled and I blushed again looking away from his face. The next 8 hours passed so quickly, we talked and we hung out at the carnival on the board and it was amazing, Troy was this free spirit that just lived and we could make me smile by not even saying a word. Around 8:30 Troy headed off into the Chalky's and I freshened up and headed back to Chalky's where the band was practicing for the party that started at 10:00. I entered the ballroom of Chalky’s and I began to hear the sound of music flowing. Everyone was in the dining hall drinking and smoking and laughing, and I headed over to the others sitting at the table. 

I sat down at the table and they continued to discuss business and I just thought about Troy, I yearned for it. He made me feel young as I was, he got me so nervous I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach or that I would vomit but in a good way. Just as I was thinking when the hell is he going to come out, here comes Troy and his band and I blushed lowly when he began to sing and play. He played the blues and he was amazing… his hands looked as though they were moving so fast the piano would catch on fire I was smiling so hard I didn’t realize it. Just as Troy stopped playing a member of the band took over the piano and Troy moved to the microphone and his voice was like silk. His voice had a husky yet soft tone to it, and I began to tap my foot on the floor. All I could hear was Troy’s band and nothing else, it overshadowed the others conversation. The music filled the room and trumpets began to play and I began to move around in my seat softly, snapping my finger but not loudly enough to make too much noise. All I could think about was how the others could talk about stupid business when this music was playing, it couldn’t sit down during this… you had to get up and dance. Troy noticed me in the crowd and he smiled and I smiled back, “What do you think about the deal Scar” Al asked and I was too hypnotized to even pay attention. “Scarlett” Rothstein asked and I snapped back to reality.

“Yes…” I asked looking around, “What do you think about the deal with…” Al went on to say and I cut him off. “I said I would not do business with Mr. McCoy. I don’t see myself investing with him you all are free to work with him but I am not going to take the risk” I replied taking a drink of water. “Mr. McCoy has proven himself to live up to his word and I feel that he will bring us a lot of money” Nucky replied. “I agree” Gillian smiled taking a drink, “Well like I said you guys can join McCoy and you can count me out” I replied. “I ain’t investing either” Meyer replied, “Same here” Charlie replied smoking. “Just because the man is barely known your going to stand against him… we all had no name at one point. We all had to make a name for ourselves at one point” Nucky replied. “Well Mr.Thompson, I’m afraid that you will and Ms. Darmody will be taking that chance together because I will not invest and that is my final answer” Rothstein replied getting up from his seat with Al and Nucky rolled his eyes. “Good night Scarlett darling. I am heading home to get some sleep for we all have to head to England in the morning” Rothstein replied kissing me on the cheek and he headed out the club. “It is rather late, I better head off to bed also” I replied getting up and putting on my hat. “What time are you heading to the ferry” Meyer asked helping me put on my jacket. “Around 6:00. It should take us like what a day to get their by ferry right. I’ll have one of my guys drop me off” I asked putting on my gloves. “Yes, kiss the little ones for me” Meyer grinned and I grinned and Jace got up and headed over to me.

“I’m sorry” I mouthed to him when he handed me my purse and he responded, “It’s okay”. My head turned towards the door and in came Maurizi and Gaetano and a man was holding Lia, one whose face wasn’t familiar. “Well hello everyone, hello Salvatore” the man said in his thick Italian accent and Charlie stood up quickly. “What brings you here” Charlie asked, “I had to see for myself Salvatore… beautiful children you two got here…” Joe smiled kissing Lia. “Get your hands of my fucking daughter” I replied walking up to Joe and the next thing I knew I heard a gun cocking behind my head. I turned my head and Jace was pointing it at me and I looked shocked, “What the fuck are you doing” I asked. “Easy now… come on no one needs to get hurt” Nucky replied and Jace fired a shot at Nucky but the bullet missed him and shattered a picture frame and everyone in the club screamed and became quiet. “I suggest you all leave now or stay and die” Jace shouted in an New York accent and everyone began to leave. “Joe what is this about” Charlie asked trying to approach Joe but Jace cocked his gun and Gaetano began to cry. “Please… what do want?!” I asked. “Nucky Thompson! We had a deal… we agreed that Charlie and Kathryn were to be married and that would seal the bond between the blacks and whites. Looks to me like their divorced or at least that’s what you told Jace here Ms. Rose…” Joe replied walking over to me. “The deal was for you two to be married and to produce lots of babies which is what you two seem to be doing; but you two weren’t supposed to get a divorce… it seems that some members of your crew Mr. White thought that now Charlie and Kathryn are divorced that they could rip off my liquor stills and murder more of my people… so I am here for Mr. White” Joe said and Jace pointed the gun at Chalky. 

“No” I shouted punching Jace and he wiped his bloody nose and he back handed me and Maurizi began to cry when I landed on the ground wiping the blood from my cheek. Charlie tried to run over to me; but Jace pointed his gun at him. “Please we can talk about this” Nucky replied. “Talk… talk… talk… I buried 2 men and I am not leaving until I have blood from Mr. White” Joe replied. “It’s tragic Salvatore… you let these Christ-killers and niggers come into your life and turn you against your own people” Joe replied in Italian and I looked at Charlie and he shook his head at me. “I did as you asked!” Charlie shouted, “Don’t take that tone with me! Not now! Now move aside or I will shoot bullets through you!” Joe shouted as more of his men came in. “We can come to an agreement! We can think of a better way than killing chalky, he has brought in a lot of money” Charlie pleaded. As Joe rolled his eyes and walked over to me and grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the ground and stepped on my chest and one of his men cocked their gun in my face. “I will shoot her right now! I will shoot her in front of your children!! I don’t give two fucks you can always marry another nigger, there are no shortage of them” Joe replied. Maurizi and Gaetano began to cry and so did Lia when they saw the gun pointed at me. “So here’s whats going to happen, at the count of three! You will move from Chalky or I will shoot this bitch in front of your children. One!” Joe counted and Charlie kept looking at me and back at Joe. “Two!” Joe counted and I shook, “Your going to shoot a woman in front in her children! Or have someone shoot her because your too big of a chicken shit to do it yourself. You fucking coward” I shouted in Italian and I have never seen fear in Charlie’s eyes until now. 

Joe just started laughing and his crew began to laugh and I panted and looked around, “Look at that anger in her eyes! Fearless!! That is rare! You know how to speak Italian too… good for you. Your father would be proud” Joe replied and I looked confused. “What’d you say” I asked, “I knew your father… we were close friends. We grew up in the same neighborhood together, we were like brothers. I can see him in your eyes… you got your fathers mouth too, and just like your father… he didn’t know when to close it” Joe replied cocking his gun and getting ready to pull the trigger and Charlie pulled out his gun and pointed it at Joe. “No! Not her!” Charlie shouted his hand shaking, his face red as a tomato, and his veins looking like they were about to burst and tear rolling down his eye. “Have you lost your goddamn mind, you pointing a gun at Joe the fucking Masseria” Joe shouted. “I point the gun at a man… and a man only” Charlie shouted and Bugsy pulled out his gun with Meyer. “I have more guns you do realize that don’t you Salvatore” Joe asked. “My bullet goes straight through you” Charlie replied. “And mine goes through her head” Joe replied. “And ours will go through some of your fucking men” Gyp replied cocking his gun. “And then what” Joe replied. “Then we all fucking die” Meyer replied and Gillian looked around scared.

“Together” Charlie said in Italian and Joe thought about it and he smiled. “You’ve come a long way Salvatore…but you really want to have a shootout with your children right here in the crossfire of it all… you do realize that they would be victims of this massacre right” Joe asked coming closer to Charlie. “Well... At least we’d be together” Charlie replied looking at me holding Maurizi and Gaetano who were hugging me and Joe nodded. “Big balls! Big fucking balls on you Salvatore. You never fail to impress me... you really never do ever since you were a little kid. Little prick you were but I was saw greatness in your eyes… hopefully your sons will have your lucky streak” Joe replied removing his gun from my face and a tear rolled down my eye and Charlie exhaled deeply. “I will tell you what… I get 10% of your profits and you pay for the funerals of my boys and you two get married again… and I get to kill those men who killed my boys and we continue on the treaty and I will call it even. What do you say Salvatore” Joe shouted to Charlie while looking at Chalky. “Fine” Charlie replied putting down his gun and walked over to Joe who was holding out his hand. Charlie's hand engulfed into joe’s and Joe smiled as Charlie took Lia from one of Joe’s men. “You live another day Mr. White” Joe replied putting on his hat and I got up with Gaetano and Maurizi holding onto my leg crying. “Fearless” Joe said to me and I gave him a death glare.

“Let me know when the wedding is, just make it soon” Joe replied leaving with his men and I kissed the boys heads and tried to get them to stop crying. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Mama and papa are okay” I repeated looking at Charlie who kissed Lia’s head. Everyone around us began to exhale and I couldn’t stop looking at Charlie and he couldn’t stop looking at me. “Are you alright” Meyer asked me and I nodded. “I’m fine. I’m fine… I just want to take my babies home were their safe” I replied and Meyer nodded. Charlie and I headed back to our place with the babies and it took us about 3 hours to calm Maurizi and Gaetano down and then we put Lia down. “Are youse alright” Charlie asked me as we stood over Lia’s crib and I nodded. “You” I asked and he nodded, “I just wanted to thank you for what you did in the club… protecting chalky and all” I said lowly looking at him and then back at Lia sleeping. “Yeah well… it wasn’t for him” Charlie replied looking at me and I looked at him and then we both looked away. “Guess you have to be stuck with me again, huh” Charlie said, “Yeah I guess so” I replied almost smiling and Charlie looked down.

“I guess I better let you get some sleep…” Charlie replied walking out the room and as soon as his foot stepped out the doorway I spoke. “Can you stay with me tonight” I asked and he turned to look at me. “You got men here with you… to protect you, you’ll be okay” he replied. “But I want you here too, I mean if you want to its no big deal if you have other… engagements” I replied looking around and scratching my head. “Okay…” Charlie replied and I sighed, “Thank you” I replied. “The couch is fine for me's” Charlie replied and I cut him off, “You can sleep wherever you want just as long as you're in this house” I replied and he quickly looked away and turned to leave and I spoke up again. "I don't think your weak if that's what you're thinking… I don’t… I respect you” I replied not knowing if he heard me since he was in the hallway but I could hear his breathing still. “Did you hear me” I asked and I waited for a minute and then I heard a, “yeah”. “Since you’re here I think we should talk about Mr. Masseria…” I said waiting for an answer. “I wouldn’t worry about him. Something’s tell me that he won’t be round long. He told me that when he shook my hand” Charlie replied and then he headed downstairs and I exhaled and looked at Lia asleep in her crib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the red wedding!


	13. "Married to Mr. Luciano" Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much to summarize.

When morning came, Charlie and I were preparing for the wedding and Maurizi was helping me put on my lipstick. “You look pretty mama” he said kissing my lips and I smiled. “Thank you” I replied fixing my hair, “Why can’t I go to the party” he asked. “Because you start preschool today with your brother” I replied pinching his nose. “Will the party have cake” he asked. “Yes, there will lots of cake and I will sure to save you and your brother a big piece that you can eat after you come home from school” I replied picking him up. “Okay…” Maurizi replied, “Now get out of here before your late, Margaret is waiting teddy and Emily” I replied slapping him on the butt and he ran out of the room and into the hallway and almost causing Mickey to trip when he exited the bathroom. “Hey, watch it kid” Mickey replied, Maurizi turned around and stuck his tongue out at Mickey and then he ran away. “Little brat” Mickey replied following after him. “Don’t call my kid a brat” I replied walking out in the hallway and pointing at him. “Did you not just see what he did to me” Mickey asked. “He’s a three year old, what could he have possibly done that he would upset you so much” I asked. “He stuck his tongue out at me” Mickey replied. “OH MY GOD. He did” I asked shocked, “Yeah” Mickey replied, “You know on Monday … he didn’t want to eat his vegetables… and two nights ago, I caught him eating chalk… and then last Tuesday I caught him sticking a meatball in his pants at the dinner table” I replied pretending to be a ghost and laughing. “Alright, fine! Don’t listen to me. You laugh now; but that kid is demonic.

I bet he sleeps on the ceiling or some shit, keeps rats as pets in his room and I bet he eats from the garbage” Mickey said really trying to convince me and I just stood there and laughed and he walked past me laughing and headed downstairs. “Oh come Mickey, I’m just having a laugh! Mickey” I called laughing after him. “Fuck off” he replied and I laughed louder. Meanwhile Charlie, Meyer, and Bugsy were at the meeting with Joe, “So Salvatore… where are the kids. I like that little girl… she is beautiful. Must be the Sicilian blood running through her veins” Joe said in Italian to Charlie. “The kids are where they need to be don’t worry about em’, speak English for my partner here” Charlie replied smoking and Joe smiled smoking. “Where is the lovely Scarlett…” Jace asked smoking and Charlie eyed him; but continued to keep his cool. “Can we skip this whole bullshit conversation and just get on with this damn wedding” Bugsy asked. “I agree” Meyer replied drinking coffee, “Now that were business partners I feel that we should be able to have conversations…” Joe replied drinking his coffee. “We came to a deal, youse get 10% of what we make, youse mostly like have already killed the two fellas that killed your boys, and Kathryn and I are getting married again…today, so what more do we need to talk about” Charlie asked. “I just want to know you that I can trust you, and the rest of your… um… how do you say... crew” Joe smiled. “I trust them, they trust me, we trust each other” Charlie replied. “You. Can. Never. Trust. A. Jew” Joe replied in Italian while looking at Meyer and Meyer looked at Charlie. 

“I trust him with my life” Charlie replied. “How can you trust a Jew, their people are sneaking… they killed Christ himself… killing something that created you… it’s like a big fucking slap in the face isn’t it. The ungratefulness of these people… smart business men they are, they are all about money; but doesn’t mean they won’t stab you in the back, Salvatore” Joe replied and Charlie just eyed him. “I. Trust. Him” Charlie replied and Joe looked at him blankly and then he just grinned and sat back down in his chair. “Okay, fine have it your way” Joe smiled drinking his coffee. “Charlie and I have some requests now that were business partners” Meyer said. “And what might that be” Joe asked eating a piece of his grapefruit. “You stay away from Chalky white and his people” Meyer replied and Joe laughed. “Is that it” Joe asked. “And you stay away from my family” Charlie replied and Joe eyed him. “Aw… but I was really starting to like the little ones… I thought they could be… my family… maybe they could look at me as their grandfather” Joe replied and Charlie cut him off. “Dat ain’t happenin’… not now, not eva. You want a fucking family, then you go and make one; but my family ain’t your family” Charlie replied. “But they don’t even have a grandfather… every kid should have a grandfather” Joe replied. “They have a grandfather…” Charlie replied, “And how is your father. I have seen him in a long time since you started…” Joe said as Charlie got up from his seat and fixed his jacket and the others got up with him. “I ain’t come heres to talk about my fucking father, I came here to establish our deal and we said all we needed to say, let’s go do this wedding so youse can get out of my face” Charlie replied walking off and Joe just sat there and laughed lightly. 

It wasn’t long before I was back in the same spot walking down the aisle while everyone is watching me, except Richard and Jimmy were missing and Gillian was there to take there place along with Gyp. I finally made it to the altar and I was back in front of Charlie and memories just came rushing back to me, I wanted to vomit. The priest did his part and now came our part, Charlie said, “I do” and soon after I said the same thing. I glanced down at my finger and felt that tight reminded that I belonged to somebody again. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride” the priest read but the words seemed to come to me in slow motion. Charlie kissed me on the lips and I couldn’t move, it was déjà vu all over again. Everyone began to clap and I just looked around, “Youse alright” Charlie asked and I nodded. “I’m fine” I replied hiding from his eyes and we walked down the aisle. “Are you crying” Bugsy asked turning towards Mickey. “Weddings are beautiful, I remember my wedding” Mickey replied wiping tears from his face. “Somebody married you” Bugsy asked and him and Al started to laugh. “Well at least I got someone” Mickey replied. “How much you payin her” Al laughed while smoking a cigar while Bugsy laughed. “Fuck you guys” Mickey replied walking away. “Aw come back, were just kiddin’ kitten” Bugsy laughed and Al burst into laughter then. “Look at the beautiful bride and groom” Joe replied walking up to me and Charlie. “Don’t you two look lovely… especially you Scarlett” Jace grinned. “Don’t! Speak to me” I replied walking off angry. “What, what’s the matter you don’t like me anymore” Jace laughed but I turned around really fast and lunged at him and he flinched and I smiled. “Pussy” I replied smiling and walking away and the others laughed and Jace eyed me. 

Hours had passed and we were Chalky’s talking with Joe and the others and when it got close to midnight I figured it was time to call it a night. “Excuse me; but I am going to call it a night” I replied getting up from the table and putting on my coat. “Goodnight Scar” everyone said drinking and smoking in the main office upstairs and I glanced at Charlie who was talking to a singer at the club, she was light skinned like me. They were laughing and smoking, “Who is that woman” I asked Chalky. “New singar, her name is Daughter Maitland” Chalky replied and I nodded my head. “She’s pretty” I replied watching them together, “And talented too” Chalky replied. “How long has she been working here” I asked, “Bout a couple of weeks now, 3 or 4. She brings in a lot of people” Chalky replied and I looked down and put my hair behind my ear. “You alright” Chalky asked and I nodded and grabbed my purse. “Goodnight Chalky” I replied walking away and I slowly walked over to Charlie. I stood there for a good minute and then I cleared my throat causing them to stop talking and Charlie turned around. “Yeah” Charlie asked, “I’m going to head home… um… are you coming” I asked. “Um… no, Meyer and I have some business to discuss” Charlie replied, he was lying I knew he was; the only business he had to do was fuck Daughter. “Well I guess I will see you whenever then…” I replied walking away and Charlie watched me walk away and then he turned back and continued his conversation with Daughter. Why the hell did I think he was going to be different? Why do I care when he will be home after everything he has done to me? Why is he acting like this? I thought to myself as I walked down the boardwalk. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, what was I going to do? Wait, till he comes home drunk and smelling of another woman and I sitting there like an idiot just patiently waiting for him, hell no! I will be damned if I let weak little Kathryn come back! I thought as I turned and heard loud music and cheering coming from club. 

I slowly walked in and I sat down at the bar, “Can I get a scotch please” I asked the bartender and he nodded and began to make the drink. I felt like an idiot I had on sexy lingerie for Charlie seeing as though it was our wedding night; but nope he would rather be with that whore than me, same as always. Once again I was made a fool of… and I headed home and took a hot bath and I lotioned up and dried my hair. When morning came I had rolled over in bed and there was Charlie passed out drunk, his shoes still on and his clothes all messed up and unbuttoned, it instantly took me back to the next morning where he came to bed covered in mud drunk. I rolled my eyes and then climbed out of bed and when I opened my bedroom door I could hear the laughter of the boys in their room. “What are you boys doing in there” I asked opening the door and Gaetano was chasing Maurizi making a gun shot noise and he had Charlie’s gun and my eyes shot open and I screamed. “That is not a toy do you hear me?! You can kill him with this” I shouted grabbing Gaetano and he just sat there and cried. I grabbed the gun and then I picked him up, how could Charlie be so careless to leave his gun in reach of the children. “I’m sorry. Mama is sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you; but that is not a toy… and you could’ve hurt yourself as well as your brother with that thing. I love you. You know that and I would never hurt you, you know that right” I asked and he wiped his eyes and nodded and he hugged me and I rubbed his back. “Come let’s get you boys some breakfast huh” I asked and they nodded and I took them downstairs and began to cook them pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, and lot more as if they could eat all of that.

Then a knock came upon the door and I walked over to get it and when I opened Troy was standing there and I smiled. “Hello, what brings you here” I asked, “You um… left your purse last night at the bar” he replied holding up my purse and I smiled and thanked him. After I took my purse we just stood there quiet, “Hey I cooked all this food and… would you like to come in and have some. It would be no trouble…” I stammered and then Troy began to stammered making an excuse to not stay. “Please. You returned my purse, come in and have some breakfast please, I can’t send you on your way coming all the way over here on an empty stomach” I replied and he then nodded and smiled. “You know what sure, it does smell great” he replied coming inside and heading over to the table. “Hello all” he smiled to Gaetano and Maurizi. “Hi” they both replied their mouths full of food and Troy smiled and sat down. “This a very big house” Troy replied looking around, “Yeah I know” I smiled. I began to fix his plate and my leg slipped out from my robe and my rope string came undone and I saw Troy look quickly and then I closed my robe quickly putting down his plate. “I am going to be right back okay” I said and he smiled and I headed upstairs to put on clothes. I opened the bedroom door and I headed over to closet, Charlie was still sleep in bed. I laid out some clothes and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I then washed my face and when I got done drying my face, there was Charlie behind me by the bath tub. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me” I gasped jumping. 

Charlie began to run bath water, “I said morning, youse didn’t hear me” he asked taking off his shirt. “Obviously not” I replied heading out the bathroom. “Youse cookin” Charlie asked wiping his eyes following me, “Yeah. Breakfast for the little ones before school” I replied fixing my hair in my mirror. “What time did you get home last night” Charlie asked. “Before you did” I replied putting on my bra and then my clothes and I sat down at my mirror to put on my makeup. Charlie just sniffed and turned back into the bathroom, he could hear that I had an attitude by the sound of my voice. He turned off the water and he began to brush his teeth and I walked in, “Oh the next time you come home drunk, don’t leave your fucking gun around. Gaetano was chasing Maurizi around with it this morning” I replied throwing the gun at him and he stumbled catching the gun. “I have three children, not four. Pick up your fucking toys you’re a grown ass man” I replied walking away and he just stood there holding his gun and he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead and then he put the gun on the sink and he took a bath. “Sorry for taking so long” I replied coming into the dining room. “No it was no trouble at all” Troy replied drinking orange juice. “You look pretty mama” Maurizi said and I smiled and thanked him, “You do look nice” Troy said and I smiled nervously and then the phone rang. “Hello…” I asked. “Who is that gorgeous man you have over your house…” Margaret asked. I turned to look at Troy laughing with the boys and then I turned back, “I don’t know what your talking about” I replied. “Oh yeah right! He is cute, is he to be your beau. 

Finally someone young” Margaret began to go on and then Charlie came down in his grey suit pants, black shiny shoes, a stripped blue and green freshly ironed top with his suspenders, a matching dark grey vest, a yellow tie and his hair was wet and extra curly. I watched him walk downstairs as Margaret still went on about Troy, and Charlie began to head into the dining room. “Margaret! I have to call you back I’m sorry” I replied hanging up. I damn near ran into the dining room and when I entered Troy was standing up and Charlie was also standing up. “Sir” Troy replied nodding, “Whose dis” Charlie asked me. “Troy, papa” Gaetano replied eating his pancakes. Charlie then grinned and kissed Gaetano’s head. “Thanks but I was talking to mama” he replied and he turned to look at me. “This is Troy, he is a friend of mine” I replied, “You’re the kid from Chalky’s nightclub right, the musician” Charlie asked and Troy nodded. “Yes sir I am” Troy replied. “What type of music do youse play” Charlie asked fixing himself a plate of food and sitting down at the head of the table. “Jazz mostly” Troy replied. “Oh jazz music” Charlie replied beginning to eat. “Are you a fan sir” Troy asked. “No” Charlie replied and I stepped in, “Troy was nice enough to bring over my purse. I left it last night” I replied. “Really… well I suppose I should thank youse then” Charlie replied getting up and coming over to Troy and holding out his hand. Troy just eyed me and I eyed him and Troy shook his hand and Charlie just eyed him while holding his hand. “Soft hands for a musician. Wouldn’t be hard to break these hands at all” Charlie went on and I interrupted him and I walked over and grabbed Troy. 

“Thank you so much for returning my purse… I’m terribly sorry that you have to leave like this but” I explained walking him to the door and Troy took my hand. “I understand” he replied and said thank you and he walked to his car and then Margaret came popping up and I jumped. “Jesus” I shouted, “Sorry. I’m here for the little ones… oh he is so cute” Margaret went on. “I have to tell you something” I replied and Margaret continued to watch Troy walk away. “Margaret” I asked shaking her and she turned to look at me. “I am married again” I replied and she smiled. “You married him” she asked loudly and I told her to keep her voice down. “No. No, I didn’t marry Troy” I replied, “Well who did you marry” Margaret asked and she saw Charlie walking around with Lia and then she looked at me. “Tell me that you didn’t marry him again… why Kat he treated you so bad and you fought hard to get a divorce from him you know how he was… threatening you and….” Margaret went on and I pulled my hair behind my ear. “Yeah. I know; but I had to marry him Margaret…” I replied and she looked at my eyes and she saw that I was about to cry and she just hugged me. “Oh dear. Don’t worry… I’m here for you no matter what okay…” she replied rubbing my hair and I nodded. “Let’s get the little ones off to school huh” she asked and I nodded and she came inside. “Alright whose ready for school” I asked walking over to Maurizi and Gaetano. “I’ll have them ready. Good morning, Mr. Luciana” Margaret said smiling. “Mornin’” Charlie replied drinking coffee and I began to fix my plate and I poured myself some coffee. “Don’t you ever do that again” I replied, “Do what” Charlie asked drinking.

“Intimidate my friend again” I replied. “Oh what youse mean Troy…” he asked behind the paper. “Yes! Yes… I mean Troy. He brought me back my purse, he was very respectful towards you and you were so rude and you most likely scared him. Like you do with everyone else” I replied. “Oh please, all’s I did was shake the kids hand, he gets scared from a handshakes” Charlie laughed and I walked over and snatched the paper. “I said don’t do it again, he is my friend” I almost shouted. “Oh so now your giving me orders” Charlie asked in a slightly higher tone. “I’m not in the mood to argue. Do what you want” I replied exhausted and I put the paper on the table and I sighed rubbing my head. “Kathryn…” Charlie sighed and then Margaret came downstairs with the babies and I gave them their lunches. “Bye, mama. Bye, papa” they said and Charlie and I said goodbye and I walked Margaret to the door. “Goodbye, have a good day at school” I shouted as they entered the car. I closed the door and Charlie was trying to feed Lia; but she was crying to hard. “What’s the matter with her” I asked and Charlie went to the cabinet and pulled out some orajel. “Her teeth are coming in, you should have heard her crying during when she was three… she got her bottom two teeth and now the front ones are coming in” he replied rubbing the gel on her teeth. “This is going to make it better, papa promises” he said wiping her tears away. “It’s funny she got green eyes… Because the only person in my family with green eyes is my grandfather” Charlie grinned giving Lia her pacifier to suck on.

“Did he? Well I don’t know what color eyes my father had… or my mother for that matter so she could’ve got them from my family too” I replied coming over to the table and sitting down. “Yep. They were this emerald kinda color… beautiful, much like hers” Charlie replied. “Hm. I can’t even imagine what you had to go through with the boys then when they were getting their teeth in at the same time, I bet you didn’t sleep for weeks” I replied drinking some coffee. “I didn’t get sleep for’s a month” Charlie grinned taking a sip of coffee. “Having to listen to two kids screaming for a month straight night and day, I’m really glad that I missed that part” I chuckled lowly. “You missed a lot of tings also… their first word… seeing dem walk… seeing all the tings that a mother should see and be dere for… I. Took those important memories from you and I just wanted… I wanted to say, I wanted to say that I am sorry Kathryn. For everything… I have a lot to atone for my actions towards youse. Despite what youse may think of me and youse have every right to think nasty tings about me, I’m not a bad man… but I am the way that I am because people, mean… hateful… people did this to me. This world can be a very cruel place to live in, youse sees it everywhere with the war going on and everything… I just wanted to make you strong, because this life that I chose, that we now have chosen ain’t easy; but the way I treated you was wrong and I’m just letting youse know that I… I apologize” he said and when he looked at my face, it was red and my eyes were over flowing with tears trying to hold them back from falling. I took a deep breath and I just let everything out, all I could do was cry.

“Kathryn… Kathryn are youse alright” Charlie asked and I got up from the table. “I’m fine. I just need a minute” I said my voice trembling as I practically ran up the stairs and I dove in my bed and buried my face in a pillow and just cried. The house was quiet after that… and then came a knock at our door and I heard the others come in and I took a deep breath and I saw my face in the mirror and it was a mess. “Jesus Christ” I sighed heading to the bathroom to wash the makeup off and then I headed in the bedroom to put on a fresh coat of makeup. “Hello, dere gorgeous” Bugsy said to Lia while picking her up. “Careful, she got a tooth ache” Charlie replied fixing his cuff links. “Oh poor baby” Bugsy said bouncing her while she chewed on her teething ring. I began to apply my lipstick and then I took a deep breath and began to head downstairs. “Hey dere” Al said coming over to me and he saw my face and he touched my hand. “You ok?” He asked and I nodded and grinned. “I’m fine” I replied patting his hand. “Did he do something to you… because if he did I can kill him” Al whispered and I chuckled. “Here? In front of all these witnesses” I asked smiling. “Witnesses… who the hell cares about witnesses I have had plenty of witnesses and when they get to court, you know what happens… they don’t remember” Al laughed and I laughed, everyone labeled Al as crazy; but they didn’t know the Al that I knew. “There’s that smile, come on Rothstein is waiting to see his girl” Al grinned. “Shut up” I smiled walking over to Rothstein who wrapped his arm around mine and leaned into my ear. “A certain someone would like to have a meeting with you… right now. I told him that he could but only if you felt comfortable” Rothstein replied. “And who is this mystery person” I asked. “Joe… he would like to talk to you and only you” Rothstein replied. “What about” I asked a little bit too loud and everyone stopped talking and looked at me. “I don’t know; but he wants to talk with you” Rothstein replied. 

“What’s goin on” Chalky asked and Rothstein and I looked at each other and then at everyone who crowded around us. “Joe… would like to speak to me and only me right now” I replied. “Fuck that, you ain’t goin in dere by youse self tell him to go and fuck himself” Charlie replied. “I ain’t scared of him” I replied. “It’s not about not being scared Kathryn, that’s like suicide going in there by yourself” Meyer replied. “I agree” Bugsy and Mickey replied. “Why does he want to talk to you privately, why can’t he come here and talk to you in front of all of us” Al asked and then came a slow knock at the door. Charlie walked over to the door and opened it and there was Joe and Jace standing there with a bunch of his men by their cars waiting. “Good morning Salvatore… good morning all. I am here to talk to Mrs. Lucania, oh there you are” Joe replied in the doorway. “What do you want to talk to me about” I asked coming forward next to Charlie. “Tell you what come with me and I’ll tell you” Joe replied. “The fuck she is…” Charlie replied holding his hand out to keep me from going outside. “She ain’t going by herself, I’m coming too” Charlie replied. “No… no… no. I don’t wish to talk to you anymore Salvatore, now I wish to talk to… Mrs. Lucania. Now, she can come out or I can come in” Joe smiled sort of singing as he spoke. “It’s fine. I’ll go” I replied grabbing Charlie’s hand and he looked at me. “It’s fine” I replied slowly and lowly still eying Charlie and he slowly put his arm down. “Jesus you people have got to learn to smile more” Jace joked looking at all the angry faces eying him and Joe. “I’ll be smiling when I’m pissing on grave, after I fucking kill you” Al replied angry and Jace eyed him. I began to grab my stuff and I headed outside. “I’ll have her back before midnight Salvatore” Joe replied smiling and following after me. 

“This is fucking bullshit” Charlie replied lowly getting angrier the closer we got to the car. Meyer came from behind Charlie and began to hold him back because he knew Charlie’s temper. “Easy, she’s going to be fine” Meyer replied. I got in the car and they all watched as we drove off, “Son of a bitch” Al shouted watching me leave. “We should just kill him, why are we keeping him alive” Bugsy asked. “Woah, your talking about killing Joe Masseria… this ain’t some pisshead off the street” Mickey replied. “He’s old news… no one will care if he’s dead. Everyone knows that Joe ain’t trying to adapt to the new world… he wants it to stay it was fucking was 100 years ago. He doesn’t sell to anyone besides his own people and he has more enemies than one can imagine. No one will miss this asshole… we can kill him if we wanted. You all want to do it, he comes in strutting around like he owns the place, we ain’t little boys, we are feared gangstas! We own whatever we say is ours! I say we get rid of him now, now whose with me” Al asked raising his hand. They all looked around and then they rose their hands, even Rothstein. “Out with the old and in with the fucking new” Bugsy laughed and Al joined him and soon everyone did. “So how we gonna do dis” Charlie asked and everyone looked around at each other and then back at Charlie. Meanwhile, I was sitting at a table with Joe and Jace and they were eating and I was just sitting there… pissed off. “Aren’t you hungry Scarlett, you know lobster ain’t cheap” Jace replied with his mouth full.

“It is for me… I’m wealthy” I replied and Joe smiled and chuckled with Jace. “Come on mama, eat something” Joe replied and I just eyed him. “I’m not hungry” I replied angry, “You’re going to eat… or I could… hurt someone you love” Joe replied holding a knife with a piece of lobster on the point of it while staring at me. “And whom might that be” I replied eyeing him and joe just smiled. “You know… I am really taken with you. Charlie is a lucky man, finding a woman like you, Jace has told me what you have been through… I apologize…” Joe went on to say and I cut him off. “You apologize for what… selling me off like I was a slave? Pointing a gun in my face in front of children! Take your apology and stick it up your fucking ass” I said angry and Joe slowly swallowed his food and then got up from the table and slowly began to walk down to the end where I was, still holding his knife. “You know you look like your mother… just like her… Angelique was a beautiful woman. She was of pure creole blood, her long beautiful hair brown hair that always smelled like vanilla. Every man desired to be with her… especially your father, Elia” Joe replied sitting down next to me. “Elia…” I gasped. “Such a beautiful name… like Lia… she’s such a beautiful girl, she’s my favorite of the litter… there’s a problem that you seem to have with me… and that is that you think you are better and stronger than me…” Joe began to say as he moved closer to me and I began to back away and then I felt hands grabbing mine and pinning them behind me and I struggled when Joe began to move his knife closer to me.

“You my dear are not stronger than me and you need to learn to respect your elders… your mother was very respectful… but she loved the wrong man! She married your father at the age of 14, and your father was 18 at the time. Did you know that you weren’t her only child? Your mother much like you… endured terrible treatments by your father. Much like you also, she was sold off to marry Elia; but Elia had a weakness for alcohol… he was a drunken gambler and he was nothing! Yet everyone liked him? I never understood it. She was sold off to marry Elia because she had gotten pregnant 13, you see your mother was quite was a whore you lead on men because she was so beautiful! She was spoiled brat who only cared about money! When I look at you I see your mother… but you have your fathers eyes… those! Which is why you think your better than me!” Joe shouted banging on the table and wine went all over my dress and I yelled when the knife reached my throat. “You’re full of shit! I bet that my beautiful mother… didn’t love you! I bet she knew you were a worthless loser and she saw greatness in my father, a level that you can never reach! And that drove you insane! Envy is a sin, it can drive a person mad! I tell you what happened, my mother most likely got pregnant by you… probably because you raped her. Her father told her she had to get married and get out, because having a baby out of wedlock is an embarrassment. 

So, you expecting her to marry you, she instead married Elia, my father. And even though my father was a drunk and a gambler, she still loved him over you, you were never good enough for her!” I shouted and Joe’s hand wrapped around my throat and he lifted me up and pinned me against the wall and I struggled to breathe, his face red and his veins showing all over. Everyone even Jace just stood up and watched with their mouths open, they didn’t know what to do. “We could’ve been happy! I loved her and she fucking ignored me! She treated me like I was a loser! I am glad that I told the doctor to kill her while she was having you! I am glad that you were sold off like the whore blood that runs through your veins! I am glad! That I was the one who put a bullet in the back of back of your father’s head. You think you are so fucking smart?! I can kill your whole family tonight if I wanted! I can fuck you just like I did your mother! Or better yet, I can wait until your daughter, Lia gets older and fuck her and then sell her off like I did you” Joe shouted and my hands found his eye sockets and I pressed down in them and he began to scream and he let go and I pulled the knife from under my dress strapped to my leg and I cut a big line down his face and then I jumped on him when he fell on the table, blood going everywhere. “You threaten my fucking daughter! My family! You killed my mother and father you son of a bitch! I will murder you! You goddamn piece of shit” I shouted punching him and then I picked up the knife that was on the table and I went to stab him in the face and Jace grabbed me and pulled me off of Joe. 

I struggled to get up and he grabbed me, “Let me go, you’re a fucking deadman! You’re dead” I shouted grabbing Jace’s gun and then shooting him in the leg and he screamed and then I felt a burning tear in my leg and I looked down and saw blood coming out of my leg and when I looked up I realized that Joe shot me while holding his face and I shot him in the shoulder and he began to scream and I paused and then I limped outside quickly getting into a car and driving off. I glanced down quickly and saw that I was only gazed by the bullet and I gripped my leg and continued to drive in pain. For a gaze, more blood was coming out than usual and I knew this wasn’t a bandaid and ointment wound so I struggled to drive to the local hospital. When I arrived, I fell on the ground, blood covering the dirt and then I pulled myself up and limped into the house, my bloody hands touching on the white walls. “I need help” I shouted when I made it to the front of the room and everyone gasped and looked at me and then Margaret came running up and she called for help when I slump to the ground while she was holding me. More blood began to come out and then some men came over and picked me up and put my on a stretcher and pulled me down the hall into the operating room and all the time Margaret holding my bloody hand. “Call Charlie. Please I need you to call him. There is going to be men coming her to hurt me and I need you to call Charlie” I shouted and she nodded nervously running to a telephone and shaking as she dialed the numbers. “Yeah” Charlie asked with everyone in the room. “I… I… need you to come… to… come…” Margaret stammered to say.

“Whose dis” Charlie asked loudly over the laughter in the room and he shouted for them to be quiet. “I need… I need you to come to the hospital! Kathryn has been shot or something! She’s bleeding, there’s men coming to kill her!” Margaret shouted and Charlie dropped the phone and shouted, fuck. “What’s going on” Al asked, “Kathryn’s at the hospital! She’s been shot and there’s men coming for her” Charlie replied cocking his gun and they all began to cock their guns and make phone calls. “I am going to the hospital, Meyer you stay here and with Bugsy and watch my children. “Fuck that! I am coming” Bugsy shouted. “Don’t! Argue with me! Not now, I don’t need you to get in there and massacre anyone and I know that if you come that’s the first thing you are going to do! I need you here to watch my little ones please” Charlie shouted and Bugsy and Meyer nodded. “I’ll gather my men and we’ll meet at the hospital” Chalky replied heading to his car and Al and Charlie running to the car and they drove as fast as they could. “Fuck! I knew I should’ve let her go! Why the fuck! Did I let her go” Charlie shouted driving while Al got his shotgun ready. “It’s not just your fault we all let her go” Al replied cocking his shotgun. Ten minutes later Charlie and Al arrived at the hospital and they stormed in with their men and Chalky’s men already there. “Oh thank god” Margaret replied coming up to Charlie. “Hey, where is she” Charlie asked walking, “She’s been stitched up and we got her upstairs she’s safe” Margaret replied and all the men crowded in with their guns.

All the hospital staff crowded around and looked terrified and Charlie rushed upstairs with Al. I heard the door open and I looked over exhausted and sighed when I saw Charlie and Al standing in the doorway. “Kathryn” Charlie replied coming over to me and rubbing my sweaty bloody hair back. “What happened” Charlie asked and I looked around. “Joes men is going to come here and kill me” I grunted. “No, we have lots of men here including yours. He ain’t coming within two inches of youse” Charlie replied. “What happened Scar” Al asked and I told them, when I was done Joe’s men had arrived at the hospital and Charlie and Al saw them through the window and they heard Joe yelling for them to come out from downstairs and Charlie got up and I grabbed his arm. “Don’t! Go down there” I replied shaking. “I have to…” Charlie replied coming down to my level. “No! Please… they are going to kill if you do” I pleaded with Joe yelling in the background. “Kathryn. I. Will. Be. Fine” Charlie replied his hands around my head and I held onto his hands and nodded and Charlie and Al headed out the room. “You! Bring that bitch! Down here now! She did this to me” Joe shouted. “She ain’t coming down and you ain’t going up” Charlie replied. “Oh yes I am” Joe replied taking a step forward and Charlie pulled his gun and all of the men pulled their guns and all the hospital staff screamed and prayed to god. “Do you know how much shit you are in Salvatore! Maranzano is going to do much worst than slice up your face this time” Joe shouted. “Yeah… well, we’ll see bout dat won’t we” Charlie replied and then the phone rang and everyone stopped. Joe crept over to it and answered it, “Charlie, it’s for you” Joe replied hanging him the bloody phone and Charlie walked over to it and took it.

I listened, I mean really listened for a gun shot, screaming, anyone but this silence that I was hearing…. And I waited. And waited, until I heard footsteps coming up down the hallway and I got up from the bed painfully and I cocked my gun and I shook waiting. Then suddenly as I was about to pull the trigger Charlie came in, by himself. “What’s going on? What’s happening” I asked limping over and sighing. “Listen to me” Charlie replied lowly and looking down and I got closer and asked him what was going on but he kept telling me to listen to him. “Kathryn” Charlie shouted and I finally stopped when he grabbed my arms. “What” I shouted. “You need to listen to me, this one time… I need you to take care of the children because I won’t be around to do that” Charlie replied and I began to speak again and he grabbed the sides of my face and I looked up at him shaking. “I need you to take care of the children, because I am going away for awhile… and I don’t know when I’ll be back. I need you to be strong” Charlie replied tears coming out of his eyes and I began to cry. “Where are you going” I trembled. “I have to go with Joe and Maranzano for while… to settle peace. If I don’t…. they are going to kill our whole family” Charlie replied. “But, they will kill you if you go… please don’t go” I pleaded. “I have too. For our children… and for you” Charlie replied. “But I don’t want you to go” I cried and he rubbed my hair. “You are a strong woman… I know that you can handle this… I need you to handle this for me, please” Charlie replied and I nodded crying and rubbing my face on his hand.

“Okay” I replied and he pulled my face up and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately, and it lasted for awhile until he stopped me. “I have to go” he replied and I nodded and he put me down. He turned around and his foot touched the doorway and I spoke up. “What if you don’t come back” I asked and he waited. “I’ll come back, I promise” he turning to look at me and then heading down the hall and he headed downstairs and I cried. I quickly ran to the window when I head cars being started and I watched as Charlie got in the car with Joe and then a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped and gasped and I sighed when I turned around and found that it was Al and I cried and he hugged me. “It’s okay” Al replied rubbing my back as I cried hard on in his neck. Everything after that night seemed as though it were a blur. Before I knew it… 5 years had passed. The year now is 1931… I was no longer a teenager; but a 24 year old woman. Lia was six and Maurizi and Gaetano were eight. I never received a phone call, post card, or anything from Charlie in five years instead I replied on the newspaper to tell me what was going on. Everyday I read that he hadn’t been killed so I figured he was doing okay, Meyer and Bugsy went with him and they kept in touch with me. My whole appearance had changed and my attitude, Gyp and Nucky turned against each other, Rothstein was assassinated in 1928, causing me and Al to go into our own business. 

Al was now known as Scarface and he was a big time gangsta, they were making films about him now and of course with me, Black Rose at his side. The Great Depression had occurred in 1929, causing everyone to be broke; but luckily I saved more than I spent; but sales did start to plummet for awhile. Al, myself, and Chalky decided to cut Nucky and Gillian from our business, they were becoming a risk after they took that deal with Mr. McCoy. I decided to move to Chicago with Al and finally get out of Atlantic City. Pretty Boy Floyd , John Dillinger, and Baby Face Nelson were now making headlines as famous bank robbers. I ended up taking tommy from Gillian and raised him as my own, I couldn’t stand for to grow up in a whorehouse. She fought me on it; but quickly changed her mind when my men broke both her arms. Tommy was now 15 and he hung around Al’s son Albert and they went to school together, and he took a latching to my children as though they were his family. He also discovered what I did for a living and every now and then I have to get him out of trouble with the police. I am now 5”10" with short light brown curly hair with blonde highlights with a part down the middle of my hair. “Ma” Tommy called from downstairs and I yelled, “Yeah” from my room. “Breakfast is ready” Tommy yelled with his brothers, sister, and best friend Albert at the table with Al. Albert was partially deaf and had to wear a hearing aid which was bulky and boys at school made fun of him so Tommy would beat them up… like a lot he reminded of James so much, always in trouble. “Scar, you comin’ down or what” Al shouted and I gasped, rolling my eyes and closing my journal to head downstairs. “Alright! I am here” I smiled and they all said finally. “Good morning my little angels” I replied kissing Maurizi and Gaetano, along with Lia and Tommy on the head.

“Ma… come on” Tommy replied moving away. “What? It’s just a kiss…. You’re to old to get kisses from me now” I asked. “It’s gross, were old now” Gaetano replied with his mouth full. “I like them” Maurizi replied, “Me too” Lia replied and I stuck my tongue out at Tommy and Gaetano and they laughed.”Of course you do, mama’s boy” Gaetano replied and I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear and he laughed. “You’re so thin… you eatin’ much” Al asked putting his hands around my waist and I slapped his hands away. “I’m surprised I’m not fat eating with you pigs… always trying to stuff me” I laughed with Al and Albert. “Where’s the damn paper” I asked and one of our men brought it in to us and I kissed his cheek and thanked him. “What’s going on today” Al asked eating a sausage and I stopped smiling when I read the headlines. “Joe Masseria and Salvatore Maranzano are dead” I replied and Al stopped eating, wiped his hands and walked over to me. “What’s goin’ on” he asked taking the paper. “Look. It says Joe Masseria a.k.a Joe the Boss was gunned down in Coney Island, NY at a restaurant. Then two hours later, Salvatore Maranzano was killed at his office building, he was stabbed, strangled, and shot” I replied reading and Al looked at me. “Come, we have to head to school” Tommy said using sign language to Albert and he nodded and began to get his stuff together. “Were off to school” Tommy shouted and the children began to get up and grab their things. 

“Okay… I will see you all later, I love you” I shouted and they said they loved me back. “I’ll take em’ to school okay, I’ll see ya later okay” Al replied and I nodded and kissed his cheek and then. Just as he left outside I saw black cars pulling up to my gate and I could hear shouting from outside and I headed outside. “What’s going on” I asked coming forward with the children and Al standing outside. I saw some people get out of a car and step forward but I couldn’t see their faces because my men wouldn’t move. “Should we let them in Scar” my men asked and I nodded. “Clear the way please” I shouted. “Mama, what’s going on” Maurizi asked coming over to me. “I don’t know; but stay close to me” I replied taking his hand. “Clear the way please!” I shouted and they moved back. There stood three men; but still my men were blocking my view so I could only see that there were three of them. The one in the middle had on a hat that was blocking his face. “I’m looking for Scarlett” the man shouted, “What’s your business” I asked, Gaetano, Lia in the car with Tommy now moving by my side. I saw that the hat came off of the man; but I still couldn’t see his face. “I can’t see… can you” I asked coming forward more and then stopping when I saw the man’s face. 

“Who is it mama” Maurizi asked pulling on my skirt and my eyes latched onto the man’s eyes whose eyes were just as shocked as mine. “Holy shit” Al replied, “Who is it mama” Maurizi asked again. “It’s your father” I replied and Maurizi looked forward still holding my skirt. “It’s your father…” I said again slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for what's coming next!!


	14. “Married to Mr. Luciano” Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes home.

Maurizi and Gaetano were crying hugging Charlie, meanwhile I was just standing there looking at him. He looked so different, I didn’t recognize the expression on his face… he didn’t have that innocent side of him that made him look like a teenage boy, now he just looked like a man. A grown man, I didn’t know what to say to him and Meyer came up to me and I smiled hugging him. “Meyer, god it’s been years” I replied and he smiled. “Long time… look at you all tall and thin, you look like a woman” Meyer smiled and I pushed him in the chest and blushed. “Shut up” I replied while Bugsy was getting tackled by Maurizi and Gaetano and they laughed loudly wrestling on the grass. “Wow. They actually remember him” I smiled. Meanwhile, Lia was in the car just sitting on the seat swinging her legs and I walked over to the side of the car where she was and I opened the door. “Hey there, you want to come and say hello to papa” I asked and she nodded shyly and took my hand. We slowly walked over… it was terrifying for her and me. She walked in her light green dress with matching bows in her hair and we finally made it up to Charlie and we just stood there… quietly. “Hi papa” Lia said lowly looking up at him and he bent down and picked her up. 

“Hey dere” Charlie replied and Lia kissed his cheek and buried her face in his neck and Charlie began to rub her back and he took in a deep breathe as she hugged him tightly. “Ma, do we have to go off to school today” Gaetano shouted then he proceeded biting Bugsy on his arm, while they fake wrestled. “No… this is the one time that you will be allowed to skip school” I replied and then I looked up at Charlie who was still holding Lia. “Where have you been papa” Lia asked coming out from around his neck and her tiny hands rested on his shoulders. “Round da world and back” Charlie replied making his hand seem like an airplane as he made the airplane noise and Lia smiled and I smiled. “Youse know what I was looking for” Charlie asked. “What” Lia asked putting her hand in her mouth, “The Easter bunny” Charlie grinned and Lia gasped in amazement. “Did you find him" she asked and Charlie smiled and made a gesture to one of his men and the man brought over a big cage, with a fluffy white bunny in it and Lia smiled so hard. “You found him! Oh thank you papa” Lia smiled hugging him tightly as he smiled, that was the biggest smile I had ever seen him have before. “What is that” Gaetano asked coming over to look inside the cage.

“It’s the Easter bunny” Lia smiled, “Aw no fair why does she get a bunny” Gaetano pouted. “Don’t youse worry I got you boys something too” Charlie replied and he did another gesture and a man brought over a big box and they gasped and ripped it to shreds in seconds. “Cool” Maurizi and Gaetano shouted pulling out a box with 2 G man guns inside like the ones Machine gun Kelly, Baby face Floyd , and Bonnie and Clyde used and I gasped. “You boys better not take that to school or I will have both your butts” I replied. “It don’t shoot nothin’ just makes a clickin’ noise” Charlie replied. “Cool, thanks Pa” Gaetano replied chasing Maurizi around with the gun in the backyard and I shook my head and smiled. “Looks like you’ve been planning this out for awhile” I replied smiling as Lia rubbed the bunny in it’s cage. “How’ve youse been” Charlie asked me and I turned towards him surprised he was actually talking to me. “I’ve been good, you” I asked looking at him, finally I didn’t really have to look up so high now that I was taller. “I’m okay” he replied and I nodded. Charlie then removed his hat and scratched his head looking around, “I got you some flowers… um… I don’t know if you like them or not; but I… I.. figured you might like them” Charlie stammered. 

It was a handful of Rosa Eden pink roses and they were gorgeous, “Thank you I love them” I blushed smiling lowly from how nervous Charlie seemed, he was practically turning red. Bugsy was running around the yard with the boys, acting like he was hunting them. “Do you have anything to eat Scarlett, I’m starving” Meyer asked. “There’s breakfast in the house, why don’t we all come into the house and eat” I shouted to the boys in the yard and they popped out of there hiding place and Bugsy pretended to shoot them and they groaned in fake pain and fell on the ground. “Come on you little brats” Bugsy replied picking them both up and dragging them over to me. “Where you want em” Bugsy asked. “In the house, preferably in the kitchen” I smiled and Bugsy nodded and dragged them inside the house.

“I can take the boys to school… you just relax today, and eat something will ya. For ya blow away” Al replied gripping my waist and kissing my cheek and I didn’t see the face him and Charlie privately gave each other. “Charlie” Al said and Charlie replied, “Al” blankly and then Al took Tommy and Albert to school. “Lia come, bring your bunny” I smiled taking her hand and Charlie took the bunny and we walked in the house. We all ate breakfast and the boys tired themselves out and fell asleep in the dining room and Lia was wide awake playing with her new friend inside the house. “So it’s been a long time…. A very, very long time… I heard about what happened in the paper, how’d you manage to kill the head bosses in the same day” I asked. “They never saw it comin’ Maranzano had it the hardest, good luck trying to have an open casket with him” Bugsy smiled smoking. “So what happens now” I asked smoking. “Charlie, I, and Meyer are the new bosses of the mafia family now… we are our own bosses! But Charlie is the main boss of course. We will make history” Bugsy smiled. “Is that true? You’re the new bosses” I asked looking in Charlie’s direction as he smoked his cigarette.

“It’s true” Charlie replied blowing out his cigarette smoke and leaning back in his chair. “We should talk about you and Al… I seen you in the pictures…” Meyer smiled smoking. “Yeah well… Al and I have been pretty busy” I smiled smoking. “I see… you’ve been close to some of the most notorious men now, John Dillinger, Babyface Nelson… what’s goin’ on now? You gon’ become a bank robber now” Bugsy joked and I chuckled. “Nah… I prefer what I do for a living” I replied. “Lots have changed, you may not believe this but Bugsy here just had his first little one” Meyer smiled. “Quit foolin’, you… had a baby?!” I asked smiling. “Sure did, 7 pounds of pure bliss. My little Millicent, she’s gorgeous” Bugsy replied smiling. “Congratulations, I can’t wait to see her” I smiled, “So, I see you’ve moved on from Atlantic City” Meyer replied taking a sip of coffee. “Yes… well after Rothstein was assassinated, I had to move my babies out of that place, I didn’t want them to become a target. 

Plus, business wasn’t so good down there anymore… Gyp and Nucky are at war now. “Damn shame Rothstein was a good businessman” Meyer replied. “Yeah; but towards end he had a gambling problem, he lost his touch, he got sloppy and… now he’s dead, Everything in Atlantic City is just going to shit after Nucky took that deal with McCoy and it flopped, I hated leaving Chalky; but he became a liability when he helped Nucky… Nucky is going to pull him down; so Al and I decided to go into business together, so we moved here to Chicago… it’s been treating us fairly nice during this recession” I replied. “I see big house, gated community, servants… moving up” Bugsy replied and I nodded and grinned. “So whose the tall kid that was in the driveway” Charlie asked. “That’s Tommy… Jimmy’s son…I adopted him… especially after what happened at the Commodores place.

I didn’t want him around that… he’s a good boy, straight A’s in school and very ambitious” I chuckled. “Ambitious about what” Meyer asked, “He thinks he is old enough to be in the, “Business” I replied using quotations with my fingers. “Oh… well he is his father’s son” Charlie replied. “Yes; but he doesn’t have to have his father’s fate… I will make sure of that… he’s my son now” I replied drinking coffee. “How’d Gillian allow you to take Tommy” Bugsy asked. “Well she had overdosed with Gyp one night, there was a big shootout at the Commodores and I apparently lots of people were killed and they found Gillian doped up on heroin and I was able to use that in the courts to get Tommy” I replied. “Damn, well it’s good to see him in a better home, a stable one” Meyer replied. “Yeah, he’s a really good kid. If he would just stop getting into fights at school then everything would be great” I sighed. “Why is he getting into fights” Charlie asked. “Some boys at school pick on Albert, Albert is Al’s son and he is partially deaf. Tommy is a sweetheart; but he has a side to him that can fly off the handle, like his father. He is very protective though and he is very eager to be in the business” I replied. 

“Why don’t you let him? I was doing dirty shit in the streets when I was young, younger than 15, all of us” Bugsy replied. “I don’t want Tommy in this life, come on he’s so young” I replied. “Maybe he could be a benefit to this business… he’s young, ambitious, were getting older when need some young adventurous men willing to continue the business” Meyer replied. “Ha, what you think this stuff is going to continue to happen in the next 40 years or so… I doubt the mafia is still going to exist” I replied. “I disagree, in the next 40 years or so this is all still going to exist. In fact I think it will actually bring forward a new world, one that isn’t covered by the media. I mean look women can vote now, and every year it seems like women’s clothing is getting shorter and tighter, these new diseases and guns, airplanes, look around Scarlett the world is changing and were apart of it. Years will pass and when were old and grey or dead, our names will still be in the history books. I don’t know about you but I need someone to carry on my legacy when I’m gone, that’s why me and the wife are trying for a boy” Bugsy replied. 

“You want your son to be in this business though” I asked. “Well I would say no; but… in today’s society one has no say in being corrupt. I mean tell me something do you want to see your children holding the gun or at the end of it” Bugsy asked and I thought about it and I was lost for words. “Maybe you should take it easy on the gin there Benny, ever since his daughter was born he’s been pretty philosophical now” Meyer replied taking Bugsy’s drink and I smirked slightly. “So are you all going to be in New York now or…” I asked. “This seems like a nice neighborhood… gated and blocked off from the media, got a lot of familiar faces like ours in this community” Meyer replied. “There’s a lot of houses on the market now; I could call a realtor in the morning if…” I replied. “Manhattan is our home, always will be. There is always big business in the big apple” Bugsy replied. “Chicago isn’t so bad. It’s been our home for five years and we’ve been safe, Al and I are doing okay here” I replied. “Yeah; but everything is happening in New York, Kathryn…” Charlie replied sitting in his chair and looking at me through the cloud of smoke and I was again at a loss for words. “It’s a hard decision for me right now, can we talk about it later please” I asked. “Were only in town for tonight” Charlie replied. 

“Tonight? That’s it, you want me to come up with an answer tonight” I asked. “I wish I could’ve given you more time; but now that I am the boss I need to be certain places and Manhattan is one of those places, the kids would love it there, it’s more entertainment there… the big lights and the music… you’d love it there, the boys back home would like to meet you as well” Charlie replied. “They are very excited to meet you” Bugsy replied and I looked around. “I… I… I need some time, I’ll think about it and let you know okay” I asked getting up and clearing the dirty dishes and the maids came in and started to clean them. “Wow look at the time… what did you guys have planned for today” I asked leaning on the counter. “Just to look at the sights I guess...” Meyer replied getting up and putting on his jacket with Bugsy. “There is a lot of attractions here, let me know if you need help with anything” I replied and they kissed me on the cheek as they headed for the door. 

Just as Meyer exited the house, Bugsy headed for the door and out of nowhere came Gaetano who punched Bugsy in the leg, and Bugsy groaned. “You leaving butthead” Gaetano asked. “Yeah” Bugsy replied back punching him back; but not hard. Maurizi came walking up rubbing his eyes, “Bye” he replied. “Oh I forgot to give you guys my gift” Bugsy replied and they came closer to him. “What is it” Maurizi asked, “yeah, what is it, it better be good butthead” Gaetano replied. “Wet Willy” Bugsy shouted laughing as he licked his two fingers and stuck them in the boys ears and they groaned and whined in disgust and they both pushed Bugsy out the house and both said gross while laughing at each other.

“So…” I said clearing my throat while looking at Charlie sitting down, “I know you’re probably angry at me for springing this on you now; but I meant what I said, I want my family to be with me” Charlie replied getting up and coming over to me. “I missed you so much… I know that’s hard for you to believe coming from me; but I thought about you and the kids everyday…” he said getting closer to me and I nervously moved back. His hand slowly made it’s way to my waist and it felt so good, I thought I would come just from his touch. Our breathing then changed to a panting, as his hand on my waist pulled me softly into his chest and I gasped and that allowed him to go in for a kiss and I took a deep breath; allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. Both hands were now on my waist and I was slightly on my tip toes as we passionately kissed. I then removed his hat gently running my fingers over the scar on his face and he just looked at me as I took in the new look of his face. You could tell he had been through some shit; he used to have this boyish look about him; but now he was molded into a man, one who wasn’t afraid or controlled by anyone, he was the boss; he had all the power now. 

I slowly licked up his scar and then my hand fell down between his legs, feeling the hardness that I had created and his eyes closed and he gasped as I kissed him and his rough hand dug into my hair and then I heard the boys in the background laughing and I broke away from the kiss and looked in the direction where the boys were and I cleared my throat and slipped out of Charlie’s hands. “Elizabeth… would you mind taking the kids out for an ice cream and whatever else they want, treat yourself as well” I asked her as I handed her some money and Charlie covered his erection with his hat that was on the counter. “Sure, come on boys. Let’s go find your sister” Elizabeth said grabbing her things and theirs. “Where are we going” Maurizi asked with Gaetano. “Ice cream and whatever you want” Elizabeth smiled putting jackets on the boys then grabbing Lia’s things getting her prepared and they headed out the door. As soon as I heard the door close and saw them get in the car, Charlie and I were all over each other. We laughed with each other as we knocked things over in the kitchen and we kissed our way to the guest bedroom.

Apparently I wasn’t moving fast enough so Charlie picked me up and carried me to the bedroom still kissing my neck and I gripped his hair and moaned as he kicked open the door. When we made it inside we began to undress, my underwear got caught around my leg and I slightly fell and Charlie caught me and we both laughed. “Youse okay” he asked and I laughed and nodded, kissing him as we fell on the bed and laughed as Charlie struggled to get his pants from around his ankles. “Do you need some help” I laughed and he smiled and finally got them off and then his body was now fully on me, his warm heat pressed against my chest, his eyes looking into mine as I looked into his, the room was quiet now, we didn’t say a word instead we just sat there with each other for a minute. His hand gently moved my hair back and he kissed me slowly. When he entered me I gasped so deep and so did he, kissing him deeper as he began to slowly thrust into me. My leg wrapped around his waist as we both moaned, my hands digging into his back. Was Charlie and I actually making love? I thought to myself as my hands ran over his back, feeling all his new scars and it actually turned me on more because I knew that everything that he went through was for me and the children.

“Scarlett… you here” Al asked coming through my front door and looking around the empty living room. “Yo Scar” Al called out again; but still there was no answer and then he heard noises, so he slowly crept to where it was coming from. He made it down the hallway and he slowly peered through the crack of the doorframe and he saw me and Charlie fucking. Charlie and I didn’t notice him; but Al kept standing in the doorway watching, slowly his hand gripped onto the wall shaking, his face completely red, and he just watched as Charlie and I both came, smiling and kissing together. Al slowly backed away from the doorframe and he headed outside, taking a deep breath and shaking. “Al you alright” one of Al’s minions asked coming over to him and touching his shoulder as Al was bent over gasping for air. “Al” the man asked and the next thing that he knew Al had pulled out a gun from the lining of his jacket and blew the man’s head off right in the driveway. Charlie and I then heard the shot and we jumped up, “Was that a fucking gunshot” I asked and we looked at each other and fumbled around, I put on Charlies t-shirt and he threw on his suit pants and Charlie grabbed his gun and I grabbed my shotgun from under my bed and we headed outside. 

‘When we opened the door all I saw was a man’s body and chunks of his brains, blown across the pavement and I gasped at the blood that covered the driveway and looking at Al holding the gun. “Al! What the fuck did you do” I asked coming over to him. “I shot him” Al replied back like it didn’t mean a thing. “Why did you shoot him? Tony was your loyal right hand man, his wife is pregnant for god sakes!” I shouted upset and coming over to him. “Well his services were no longer needed” Al replied and I almost slapped him when a car pulled up with Elizabeth and the kids. “Oh my god!” I gasped looking at the man’s body and what it might do to the kids if they saw that. Tommy came walking up right behind them with Albert, “Don’t open the gate” I shouted running over to the gate, “Don’t open the fucking gate” Charlie shouted to my men and they stopped Elizabeth and the others in their places. “Get this fucking body out of here now” I shouted in the distance. “What’s going on” Lia asked in the car holding her ice cream. “I don’t know dear” Elizabeth replied getting out of the car. Al’s men looked around clueless of what to do, where would they put the body? “What do you want me to do with him” one of my men asked.

“Get it out of here! Put him in the shed! Just get him the fuck out of here and get the goddamn hose and wash away the blood, do something” I shouted damn near panicking. “Is there a problem” Elizabeth asked and my men ignored her, “Can I go in or not” she asked and they still ignored her. “What’s going on” Albert asked in sign language and Tommy replied “I don’t know”. The men put the man in the shed and they sprayed the blood off the pavement and they gave me the okay signal and I nodded and allowed the men to open the gate. “Finally” Elizabeth replied as she drove through the gate and Tommy and Albert came in. “Hey ma, did something happen” Tommy asked smiling walking up to me. “Something happen? Like what? What would happen? Of course nothing happened” I replied nervously fixing his hair. Tommy just looked around and then at me and Charlie standing in the driveway half naked. “Mama, I’m starving, can we have spaghetti tonight” Maurizi asked coming over to me. “Sure you can, tell you what both of youse head in the house and get cleaned up and I will make you the best spaghetti you’ve ever had” Charlie replied and the boys ran into the house excited. “Come on let’s go into the house” I said making a gesture to Albert and he smiled and followed the kids. 

Lia smiled walking with us and then she turned and ran onto the grass, “Wait mama just let me get my bunny” Lia shouted running towards the shed and Charlie shouted, “no” and took off running towards her stopping her before her hand could even touch the door handle. “Ow papa! You hurt me… I was just going to get my bunny… I just wanted him to eat with us” Lia cried into his neck and Charlie kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. “I’m sorry. Papa didn’t mean to grab youse that hard, I’m so sorry… I’ll bring your bunny okay; let’s just get youse in the house” Charlie replied walking in the house with Lia. Tommy didn’t move he just eyed the shed and I turned back and looked at him. “Tommy come on let’s go in the house” I said and he kept looking at the shed, like he was in a trance. “Tommy” I said louder and he snapped back to reality, “Yeah ma” he replied turning towards me. “Dinner… inside… come on” I replied and he nodded and walked in the house and Al followed behind me. I was so pissed at Al the entire night, we never spoke a word to each other either. When dinner was over, Albert and Al went home and I cleared the table and Charlie and I were in the kitchen. 

Charlie ran his hand over his face and came over to me, “So youse know that I leave tonight” he replied lowly and I came over to him. “It wouldn’t be fair of me to selfish to keep our children here away from their father… you’ve been gone for five years and the minute you walked through that door I’ve never seen their little faces light up so much. You left because you had too… for us, I can’t even imagine how lonely it must’ve been to see us in the paper and not even be able to call us to see how we were doing, to call on birthday’s and holidays… I can’t even imagine what they did to you; but you endured it for five years… so I can do this one thing for you… I want to be with you, really be with you like how it was earlier… just me and you, I want to get to know you, the new you… I want to go…” I went to say but his lips stopped me from talking. When we pulled apart from each other we smiled at each other and then kissed again. “Lia! Boys can you come down here for a minute” I shouted and then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they all met us in the kitchen. “Yeah ma” Tommy asked, “As you all know, your father is back and we have decided that it’s time for us to move… to New York” I replied. “Really… but where will we be going to school, we don’t know anybody there” Tommy replied. “There are lots of good schools and I’m sure you will have no trouble making friends. New York is a very exciting place, and we think you’ll like it a lot…” I replied. 

“Cool, I want to go” the boys replied. “What about youse little mouse” Charlie asked picking Lia up. “Can my bunny come too” she asked and Charlie smiled, “Of course” he replied and she smiled and nodded, “Okay I’ll go” she smiled and Charlie kissed her cheek. “When are we going” Tommy asked. “Tonight” Charlie and I said at the same time. “Tonight” they all asked, “Yes, Tonight just think of it as a fun road trip” I replied. “Cool, I’m going to pack” Gaetano shouted running upstairs, “Just a few things nothing to heavy” I shouted back as Maurizi ran upstairs after his brother. “You too” I replied to Lia, hitting her on the butt and she smiled and ran upstairs and Tommy stood there looking at us. “Tommy go and pack” I replied and he sighed. “What’s wrong” I asked coming over to him. “Is this something you want to do ma, I mean what you actually want to do” Tommy asked and Charlie looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean” Charlie asked and Tommy eyed him. “Tommy…Charlie…now tommy this something I want to do. I make my own decisions and I feel it would be best that we go along, I’m okay…okay” I asked him with my hands on his shoulders and Tommy kept eying Charlie and Charlie eyed him back. “Youse got a problem with me kid” Charlie asked coming toward Tommy and I held my hand on his chest. “Don’t” I said firmly and Charlie backed up slightly. “I just want to make sure my mother is going to be okay… sir” Tommy replied not even scared by Charlie’s demeanor and he kissed my cheek and headed upstairs. “What the fuck was dat about” Charlie asked, “He’s just protective of me and his siblings… he’s been the man of the household for 5 years besides Al and he’s just…protective, he’ll grow on you” I assured Charlie and Charlie nodded and headed into the living room to make a phone call and I headed upstairs to Tommy’s room and knocked on his bedroom door. 

“Hey, can I talk to you” I asked and he nodded and moved over on his bed and I sat next to him. “Tommy… you’ve got to give him a chance” I replied and he looked at me. “Do I” he asked, “Yes you do” I replied back and he sighed. “Look… I understand that you’ve been the man of this house for a long time. Making sure we were safe and all… look I love you very much and this would mean the world to me, he deserves to see his children; he’s earned it” I replied and Tommy nodded. “What’s going to happen with that body in the shed” Tommy asked and I looked at him instantly, my face went from understanding and happy to confused and worried. “I don’t know…” I went to say and Tommy grinned and sighed. “I’m not an idiot Ma… there’s blood all in the grass, some got on Lia’s shoes… I ain’t no kid no more” Tommy replied and I sighed. “Yeah well it’s hard… when you’re a parent and you have children you will understand” I replied getting up. “Ma… I can help you, I can benefit your business I’m smart” Tommy replied. “Ha, yeah so smart that you want to become a gangster out of everything in this world” I laughed. “What’s so wrong with wanting something” Tommy yelled back and I got mad and I ran over to him and snatched his arm and began pulling him downstairs with him telling me to stop.

I dragged him out into the rain and Charlie followed behind me. “Kathryn” Charlie called out and I pulled my arm away from him still dragging Tommy begging me to stop towards the shed. I swung open the door and I turned on the shed light exposing the dead man’s body and you could see his brains and blood all across his face, the yellowish color in his face, his mouth and eyes still in the same open expression when he got shot and I pushed tommy towards the man. “Is that what you wanted to see huh?! Look at him” I shouted and Charlie called my name as I moved Tommy closer to the body. The smell made me want to gag; I hated the smell of dead bodies. “Kathryn! That’s enough” Charlie shouted in the rain. “He needs to understand” I shouted back, all of soaked. “Do you get it now” I shouted and Tommy covered his mouth and then turned and threw up all over the grass, and I sighed and slightly cried. I wiped the water from my face panting and then I looked over at the dead man and I noticed something shiny hanging out of his pocket and I slowly crept into the shed and I opened up his jacket and I stuck my hand inside. “Kathryn? What is it” Charlie asked coming over to me and when he came closer he saw that I was holding something in my hand. “What is it” Charlie asked and I wiped off the blood and we both gasped. “He’s a fucking cop Charlie…” I panted and Charlie and I then turned and ran towards the house. “Ma.. what’s going on” Tommy asked running after me. 

“We need to leave now” I shouted running up the stairs and Charlie headed over to the phone, “I need youse to come to Kat’s… bring two separate cars and pull around the back” Charlie said on the phone and hung up and Tommy came in and asked what was going on. “Youse want to see what we do, come with me” Charlie replied taking Tommy outside. I ran into the children’s bedrooms and I quickly got them dressed, they complained and rubbed their eyes; but I didn’t have the time, we needed to get out and get out fast. I dragged them downstairs quickly, “We can’t get out there must be someone watching us” I replied to Charlie and Tommy coming back in the house. “We cut the back fence so youse all can sneak out dere, Bugsy and Meyer are waiting for the kids” Charlie replied and I nodded. “Put your hoods on kids, it’s pouring out” I replied buttoning their jackets. “Where are we going” Maurizi asked taking my hand. “Were leaving, come on” I replied pulling them out the door. “Papa” Lia called pushing her feet down on the ground crying and I picked her up and took her towards the back fence. “It’s okay don’t cry” Gaetano said hugging Lia as Meyer took Maurizi and Bugsy took Lia and Gaetano. “Get them far away from here, we’ll meet you guys in New York, thanks for this boys” I replied and they nodded and I watched them drive off. I quickly turned around and I watched as Charlie and Tommy dragged the man’s body into the house and I ran over to them. 

“Should we be touching him what if they find our prints on him” Tommy asked dropping the body down with Charlie, Charlie then pulled out some pliers and handed them to Tommy. “Go on take his teeth out…” Charlie said calmly and Tommy’s hand shook taking the pliers. Charlie put his hand on Tommy’s and put the pliers in the man’s mouth and he helped Tommy pull out the first tooth and Tommy held back his vomit. “We don’t have time to bury him” I said. “Nope” Charlie said sweating. “Alright we burn everything” I said grabbing lighter fluid and matches. “What about our fingerprints” Tommy asked and I showed him my fingers. “My good friend John Dillinger taught me one thing, and that is burn your fingers it is hard for them to trace you…” I replied and Tommy’s eyes grew large. “The skin will grow back don’t worry” I replied and I lit a match and I grabbed his hand. “Take some deep breath’s” I replied and he closed his eyes and I ran the match over each finger and he bit down into a wash cloth and tried not to scream. “Now… since the filth isn’t here yet that means that they must assume he is still with Al… he must check in with them after work because following Al is a death trap, so we take his teeth and I got some acid in the shed and we burn his fingers off and burn this entire place to the ground” I replied and Charlie nodded and Tommy just looked at us in a state of shock. “Where’d you get acid” Tommy stammered, “I made it… you can make a bomb out of anything, this is napalm. It sticks to you, so don’t get close” I replied grabbing bombs from under the kitchen counter. 

Charlie took one and we stepped out the house and Charlie came back and grabbed Lia’s bunny in its cage. “You ready” Charlie asked lighting his match looking at me and I nodded and he threw the match into the living room of the house and we all took off running as a loud explosive went off and we headed out the fence in the back and we jumped in a car that was waiting on us and we drove off as the fire quickly spread throughout the landscape. “We need to find some place to clean up, we can’t drive around looking like this” Charlie replied lighting a cigarette. “I got a place, keep going straight” I replied taking a puff of the cigarette and then handing Tommy one and he looked at confused. “Don’t act like you don’t smoke, I found a pack in your shoe last week” I replied holding the cigarette and he took it and I lit and his hand nervously shook trying to put the cigarette in his mouth. “Pull into this garage up here” I replied and Charlie pulled into a gas station and we got out the car and headed into the garage, opening the door and the bell at the top of the door ringing as we all crammed in. I turned on the lights and we headed into the back were men were making heroin and Charlie and I walked past like it was nothing, meanwhile Tommy was freaking the fuck out inside. “Tony” I called out and the man ran over to me, “What the fuck happened to you guys” he asked. “We need a car, clothes, and a shower” I replied and he nodded and took us in the back. From the outside it looked like a normal gas station but from the inside underneath the floor would shock anyone.

“We need to do this quickly” I replied taking some clothes and Charlie taking some along with Tommy. We headed to the showers and we began to get cleaned up, I went first and then Charlie and Tommy went second. I then headed opened a locker that had guns in it and I handed Charlie one and then I took one and put it on a holster around my thigh under my skirt and Charlie handed Tommy a knife. “Try not to poke youse-self” he said tapping Tommy on the face and we walked out the place and got into ax 1931 blue and black Buick and Charlie brought Lia’s bunny and we headed to New York. About 10 hours into the trip Charlie and Tommy were still awake and I was stretched out in the backseat asleep. “So….” Tommy began to say and Charlie glanced over at him while driving. “So…what” Charlie asked looking around at the welcome to Philadelphia sign as they drove through the state. “So… this is what it’s like to be a gangster” Tommy asked. “Part of it, youse just saw the tip of the iceberg kid” he replied. “Why didn’t you have your men take care of the man” Tommy asked. “Well it’s nice to have them around to protect you and do favors for you; but I prefer to do things myself, because I know how I like tings done. Besides when there is a barn full a sheep there is bound to be a wolf trying to get in… that is what happened last night” Charlie replied lighting a cigarette. “Al didn’t know… he’s” Tommy went to say and then Charlie cut him off. 

“Al is sloppy… he’s got the big head. He is blinded by his own narcissism, everyone is vulnerable in some way” Charlie replied. “Even you” Tommy asked and Charlie looked at him. “Even me” Charlie replied, “Is that why you don’t like Al” Tommy asked. “I don’t Al because he has no morals… he likes to blow tings up for no reason, like that incident at the diner in Chicago; there was women and children in that building innocent people. I may kill people but I don’t harm the innocent unless they provoke it on themselves. Al is not focused… he is going to bring everyone down one day. That’s why he surrounds himself with taller and scarier men, so they can make him look bigger and stronger. But you take away his men and he is nothing” Charlie replied. “Could say the same about you” Tommy replied. 

“Do you see me surrounded by any men? Did I need an army to take care of that man back dere’ the answer is no, the only people I surround myself with is Meyer and Bugsy. They are true friends, you got any true friends kid? One’s that will die for and with youse” Charlie asked and Tommy shook his head no. “It’s okay that you don’t because it’s extremely rare and you may never have one, I’m just lucky that I have people I can trust, in the profession that I am in, you can’t trust nobody” Charlie replied looking at Tommy and then back at the road. 

“So… Bugsy and Meyer is the only people you trust” Tommy asked and Charlie looked at him. “Pretty much” Charlie replied, “So you don’t care about anyone else except those two, not even Ma…” Tommy asked and Charlie instantly looked at him and then looked at my sleeping body through the mirror and then back at the road. “My relationship with your Ma is complicated…and also none of youse damn business” Charlie replied. “Well… if someone risks there life for another person I would say that, that person cares. That person cares a lot” Tommy replied and Charlie sighed. “I mean you’ve been gone from civilization basically for five years and the second that you got free you came back to a person whom you don’t care about, hm. I don’t know but I get this feeling of…of… how do you say it? Love” Tommy said and Charlie whipped the car so fast in the nearest gas station and parked hard and I flew forward and instantly woke up. 

“What the fuck is going on” I asked looking around confused and startled. “We needed gas” Charlie replied getting out the car and slamming the door and walking over to the nearest outside food vendor. “What happened” I asked Tommy who replied nothing so quickly that I knew something was up. “I’m starving…are you hungry sweetie” I asked rubbing Tommy’s hair and he nodded and then I yanked it and he groaned in pain. “What’d you do” I asked and he grunted in pain and then said nothing. 

“Bullshit” I replied, “Nothing, Ma I swear” Tommy replied grunting with each tug and I let go. “Jesus you almost pulled my fuc…you almost pulled out my hair” Tommy shouted as I got out the car and looked around the wind blowing my hair and clothing everywhere. “Where are we” I shouted running up to Charlie who was buying food. “Were almost outside of Philly, two more hours and we will be in New York” Charlie replied handing me a burger with fries and a coke. “Thanks. It’s beautiful here” I replied eating a fry and talking while Charlie just stared at me and when I turned around he looked away quickly. “Do you guys have any vegetables or fruits” I asked the food vendor man and he nodded and gave me some apples, oranges, and some lettuce and carrots. “For the bunny, what the hell is that things name anyway” I asked. “Bunny… fuck if I know, I don’t think Lia named it” Charlie grinned. “Well I’m going to clean that cage because it smells like shit in the car. Is it a boy or girl” I asked.

“A girl” Charlie replied, “She really loves that bunny… you don’t know how much” I said walking to the car and Charlie brought the food behind me. “Tommy, can you clean out the bunny’s cage it stinks” I shouted and Tommy grabbed the bunny and took it to the males bathroom. I started plucking grass from the ground so the bunny could have something to eat and sit on. “I’m going to go call Meyer and see how they’re all doing” Charlie replied and I nodded and continued to eat and pluck grass.

Charlie went inside the gas station to make a phone call and just as I was bending down I heard a whistle behind me and I turned around to see a man eying me heavy. “Can I help you” I asked the man he smiled and starting coming over to me and I slowly backed up. “Look I’m here to get gas and food and I’ll be on my way okay? I don’t want any trouble, you don’t want any trouble” I replied backing up. “Your awful pretty” the man smiled still coming towards me and grabbing my hand. “Don’t touch me” I replied pulling my arm away and slapping me and Tommy came out of the bathroom. “Tommy let’s go” I replied trying to go to my car door and the man grabbed me and Tommy bolted over to me and pushed the man down. “Listen I don’t know who you are Mister but you ever touch my mother like that again and I will kill you” Tommy replied.

Now Tommy wasn’t more than 145 pounds and this man was at least 210 pounds. The man got up and he went to lunge at Tommy and Charlie’s hand appeared on the man’s shoulder. “I think you better go on youse way” Charlie replied. “Get your hands off me nigger lover, you let that nigger dress like that. We don’t take kindly to that here” the man said. Charlie then turned to Tommy calmly and said, “Get the bunny and get in the car” and Tommy hesitated a moment until Charlie came over to him and said it again and then Tommy ran over to the cage of the bunny and threw it in the car and he got in the back seat quickly. Meanwhile the man was still yelling obscene comments at Charlie causing a big scene and everyone now was looking at us.

“You let that Nig…” the man shouted for the last time and when tommy turned around Charlie had stuck a large knife right in the side of the man and the man shut up then, Charlie then kept stabbing him until the man fell on the ground against the gas pump yelling in pain, shaking, and watching in terror as his blood began to cover him like a blanket. Charlie went around to the driver’s side covered in blood and I pulled out my gun and the man on the ground then began to beg and cry for his life. “Ma! Please wait! Ma oh my god please” Tommy begged and when one more please came out the man’s mouth I shot him in the chest twice and blood went on my face people began to run and scream and I got in the passenger seat and Charlie drove off fast, leaving deep tire marks in the mud. Tommy had begun to throw up out the window, he was shaking and terrified. “Tommy it’s alright” I said and he shook his head crying and still vomiting. “It’s alright?! You two just killed that man because he called you a name. Some things you don’t need to kill people for, what if he had a family or something” Tommy replied vomiting after.

“I warned him, we both warned him! He called me a name?! He called a nigger! And the last time someone called me that was two cops who beat me into a fucking coma! I didn’t get to see Lia be born because I was in a coma, I lost a year of my life! because those racist son a bitches decided to use their white privilege! I don’t give a fuck that he has a family, he brought that on himself and I’m glad that he’s dead. This is what we do! Don’t you get it?! This is ain’t no damn picture film where people get up after being shot, they bleed, they cry, they beg, they piss/shit themselves, and stay dead and after that they start to decompose.

You can’t do what I do if you are weak! That man would not! Have hesitated to beat you to a pulp and string Charlie and you up for even being involved with me, I am a black woman I have it hard enough everyday! I work my ass off for my title! And I will be damned if I apologize for any of the motherfuckers I had to cut down to get where I am! It is either kill or be killed, you don’t understand because your still a child but your father learned that and your poor mother was caught in the crossfire of it all, same as my friend Richard but I keep on going, I keep on fighting and if I hadn’t fought for you then Gillian would’ve destroyed you and you would probably be on drugs just like her or dead somewhere by now just like your father!” I replied turning around in my seat when my voice started to break and wiping the tears/blood from my face, my hands shaking. “Are youse okay” Charlie whispered taking my hand and I nodded and I squeezed his hand while wiping the tear that escaped from the corner of my eye.

“I’m fine” I replied taking a deep breath. I then felt Tommy’s hand on my shoulder and he said, “I’m sorry Ma” and I grabbed it and kissed it. The drive to New York was pretty much silent after that and when we arrived in New York it was dark and I was asleep. “Kathryn… Kathryn… wake up were here” Charlie said lightly as we pulled up to this huge house and there was a lot of men in suits guarding everywhere. “This is your house” I asked looking around amazed as I stepped out the car holding Charlie’s hand. Meyer and Bugsy came walking up to us drinking and smoking “I see you all made it out” Bugsy said. “Come on we’ve been through worst than that before” I smiled. “Woah you get into some trouble along the way” Meyer asked looking at the little blood on my shoes and around my hairline and Charlie’s clothes. “A little bit but nothing we can’t handle” Charlie grinned. “Do you guys live here too? there must be a dozen rooms in this place” I replied walking around. “Were neighbors” Bugsy smiled, “Great…” I smiled looking at Charlie who grinned, cleared his throat and looked away as Tommy walked in with the bunny. “Where are the children” I asked walking into the dining room. “They’re asleep. They ate dinner and had dessert and tired themselves out and they are knocked out” Meyer replied.

“Well as much as I want to sink my body into a nice comfortable bed, we need to talk; come on Tommy, you too” I replied and they nodded and headed to Charlie’s private meeting room. It was huge it looked like a tiny mansion inside of a room, he really was the boss. We poured ourselves some drinks and sat down near the fireplace, “So what’s up” Bugsy asked smoothing his hair back. “Well as we know and have seen in the paper… Al is losing his damn mind. I mean he killed a cop on my property and I could be in jail right now; but lucky no one showed up to bust me. He’s not the Al that I used to know he just kills random people now no matter what age and why, ugh… I will not do business with him anymore. He put myself and my family in danger which is why I want to move my business with Charlie and you all” I said and Meyer nodded. “You know your always welcome” he replied and I grinned. “Did you tell Al about your decision” Bugsy asked. “I passed along the message to one of his men that I don’t want anything to do with him and I am pulling out of the partnership so” I replied.

“Why is he in here” Bugsy asked looking at Tommy. “He wants to be apart of the business and I have been thinking long and hard about what you were talking about Bugsy and I think I would feel better if Tommy was with us than with Al or any other crew. That way I can keep an eye on him and he can learn from the best there is; but I don’t want him on the street and getting his hands dirty; I would prefer if you, Meyer could get him into the cash and profits part that you do. He is very smart and a quick learner so you wouldn’t have to worry about babysitting him” I replied. “What’d it feel like seeing a dead body? Did you kill someone? Man I remember when I killed my first man, did you vomit…” Bugsy asked excitedly and we all said his name and he shrugged and stopped talking. “Just show him the ropes and he doesn’t get a gun that is an order, I don’t want him to have a gun. I want him behind the scenes” I replied and Bugsy nodded smoking. “Understood, Kat” Meyer replied. “Good, I’m going to take a hot bath and then go to bed. I’ll see you boys in the morning” I asked and they nodded. “Tommy I will pick you up at 7 o’clock sharp so be ready” Meyer replied and Tommy nodded. Tommy reminded so much of Jimmy but he had the jet black hair like Angela and had a warm feeling of her; but his eyes were Jimmy’s; those ambitious blue eyes. 

He was about 5”9 now but he seemed to be growing everyday, we all said goodbye to Meyer and Bugsy and we got cleaned up and headed to bed. Meanwhile I was climbing into with Charlie, “Ugh it’s been a long day” I sighed pulling the cover over me and Charlie sighed laying down flat. “Yeah” he replied running his fingers through my hair and I groaned. “That feels so good” I sighed smiling while closing my eyes and when I opened them Charlie was giving me that same look, the same look that he gave me in Philly at the gas station. “What” I asked innocently and he continued to look at me this time. “What do youse mean what” he whispered still rubbing my hair, and it was quiet after that for a moment and I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back and soon we began to make out and one of my eyes opened and there was Lia standing right by the bed holding a stuffed pink elephant and I jumped. “Jesus” I said pulling away from Charlie’s lips and he looked over where I was looking. “Can I sleep with you” she asked rubbing her eyes, “You don’t want to sleep with Maurizi tonight” I asked shocked and she shook her head and looked at Charlie.

“Come on” Charlie replied holding out his hands and she smiled and ran to him and he pulled her up into the bed and kissed both our cheeks thanking us and curling up next to Charlie with her elephant and her little hand stretched back to hold onto mine and I smiled and turned out the lights and we asleep. Hours later I awoke covered in sweat and I was panting and I looked over at Charlie and Lia still asleep and I sighed and headed downstairs for a drink of water and as soon as I took a drink the phone rang and I walked over to it. “Hello” I asked and I could hear a woman crying on the other end of the phone. “Hello” I asked again, “Kathryn… is this you” the voice asked and I was pausing thinking whether I should say yes or not. “Please if this is you…” she began to say and I then recognized her voice. “Margaret? Margaret is this you… it’s been years” I said and she nervously said hi while crying. 

“What’s going on” I asked sitting down. “I over heard Nucky talking in his office today… he was… he was talking about Chalky. Something terrible has happened and I think Nucky is the blame for it, oh Kat I am so sorry” she cried. “Why are you sorry” I asked, “Chalky and his family were gunned down today and… and I think… I know he had something to do with it. I know we haven’t talked in a long time; but I need your help, you were my only true friend, and I am begging you to help me” She pleaded crying hysterically and then the call was cut. “Margaret? Margaret” I asked a little bit louder shaking as I held the phone and tried to process what she had just told me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited I got my writers high and I am back writing again!! I can’t wait to upload the next chapter! I always love comments so feel free to leave one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit is going down!

When morning came I was taking a bath, while Charlie was phone calls with Meyer and Bugsy sitting around talking with their business associates downstairs in Charlie’s office. “So… what’s going to happen” Bugsy asked drinking, “Well, Kathryn got a phone call last night and Margaret told her that Chalky and his family had been gunned down” Charlie replied smoking with his white shirt on, navy blue suit pants, with his suspenders, his hair still wet from the shower he took. “Gunned down, Chalky ain’t have no enemies….” Bugsy replied. “Yeah well apparently he got into bed with Nucky and that’s why Kathryn let him go… Margaret thinks that Nucky may have had Chalky… youse know” Charlie replied sitting down. “Are they dead” Meyer asked sitting forward in his chair, “Don’t knows; but… it ain’t in the papers so…” Charlie said. “Let me guess… Kathryn wants to go back to Atlantic City” Meyer said, and Charlie nodded. “Yep. And I am going with her, I think it’s best if we just take care of Nucky; he’s really starting to piss me off. Whatever bullshit he got him-selves into, it appears to me that he is selling out the ones that will give him leverage. Nucky is scared and old, everyone wants to take him out and after that deal with Mccoy flopping and Gyp down his neck about his money, it’s a matter of time for Nucky. 

 

Problems is… I don’t want us to end up like Chalky…” Charlie replied. “Fuckin’ A. He ain’t stabbing me in the back; I got a fucking little girl now and I’ll be damned if he puts the hit out on my family” Bugsy replied angry. “When is she leaving” Meyer asked, “We leave this morning, some of our close friends are going to watch over my family; I ain’t got to worry about them while I’m gone; but Nucky is a bug we all need to squash and whoever else gets in our way” Charlie replied. “Agreed, so we taking him” Bugsy asked looking at Charlie who was looking at Tommy sitting in the chair. “I don’t know… I’ll ask….” Charlie went to say and everyone looked at him in a questioning manner. “You’ll ask…” Bugsy repeated back and Charlie scratched his head and drank a shot of his liquor. “You’ll ask mommy for permission… mommy do you think its okay if I take the kid on a field trip with us” Bugsy said in a baby voice and Meyer and Tommy grinned and lowly chuckled and Charlie came over to Bugsy and knocked Bugsy’s cigarette out of his hand and it fell on the floor and Bugsy sighed as Charlie headed out of the room. “Fuckin’ asshole that was my last cigarette!” Bugsy shouted. Charlie then headed upstairs and we ran into each other on the stairs, “Mornin” Charlie said, “Mornin’. I’m going to get this bag in the car and then I’ll be ready to go” I replied heading down the stairs and Charlie followed. “Um.. so yeah listen… the kid wants to come with us” Charlie replied taking the bag from my hand, when I stopped and sighed. “Tommy was going to be on the books only… Jesus, that fucking kid never listens to me” I said. “I think he’s just worried about youse” Charlie replied, “How do you know? Don’t you two like I don’t know… hate each other” I replied walking outside to our car. “We don’t hate each other…” Charlie said and I looked at him and he looked around for a moment. “What” he asked, “You don’t hate each other…” I asked questioning him again. 

 

“We don’t. Look he ain’t that bad… he never shuts the hell up but he ain’t that bad” Charlie replied. “Well it would mean the world to me if you two at least tried to get along” said. “He’s a good kid… I guess… but you and I both know that doing the books isn’t gonna cut it for him, he’s got it in his blood” Charlie replied and I sighed and leaned against the car. “I know…” I replied running my hands through my hair and Charlie came over to me. “Don’t worry Kathryn… at least with us we know that he’s in good hands with us. Don’t stress too much about it okay, let’s go to Atlantic City and do what needs to be done okay” Charlie asked with his hands on my waist, his eyes looking directly in mine and I nodded. “Fine… he can come; but he still ain’t getting a gun. I will be damned if he…” I went on to say and Charlie’s lips on mine shut me up. “I’ll get the boys” Charlie replied lowly after breaking away from my lips and I nodded my hand playing with a piece of his curly hair. “Alright let’s go! We want to leave now if we want to get there faster” Charlie replied walking through the house into the kitchen where the children were having breakfast. “Alright! I am going to need you two to watch over the house and your sister. Be good, I don’t want to come back here and hear anything bad about youse’ all alright” Charlie said and they all nodded as he came by and kissed the boys on the head and Lia got a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “Goodbye, papa” they all said with their mouths full of food and Bugsy and Meyer put on their clothes and headed outside. “Hey! Where are you heading off to now”?! Bugsy’s wife yelled across the lawn over our fence. “The fuck you givin’ me shit for? You like eatin’ don’t ya. I don’t work we don’t eat, get in the house” Bugsy shouted back and Charlie and I looked at each other in the car. “Did he have to be our neighbor” I asked Charlie while looking at Bugsy and his wife yell at each other through the fence.

 

“Fuckin’ asshole leaving me all the time, you forgot about our daughter huh?! You know the one that we had together, you fuckin’ ass” she shouted while smoking a cigarette. “Oh yeah! Thank god for reminding me about her Jesus what’s her name again…” Bugsy laughed and his wife threw her cigarette on him and he patted himself frantically trying to put out the flame that was beginning to form on his jacket . “Your fuckin’ crazy! You trying to burn me up on the goddamn lawn!” Bugsy shouted and they began to argue and Meyer honked the horn of their car and Bugsy turned around and flipped him off. “I gotta go, see you in a couple of days” Bugsy replied walking off. “Yeah just fuckin’ walk off! Asshole!” She shouted, “I love you too!... fuckin’ bitch” Bugsy replied lowly and then he got in the car with Meyer. “Ya ready” Meyer asked and Bugsy looked at him, “Yeah, you might want to drive before she hops over the fence and throws a brick through the window of the car again” Bugsy replied and Meyer chuckled and began to drive off with Charlie and I and three more cars full of men. “Youse can stretch out and take a nap, youse look tired” Charlie replied and I yawned. “Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night…” I replied leaning closer to him and placing my head on his shoulder and I felt him tense up slightly, “Do mind if I…” I asked sitting up and he quickly responded, “No, no it’s fine” he replied clearing his throat and I rested my head on his arm and curled up to him. “Your so warm… it feels good” I replied lowly before falling asleep against him, when I awoke we were in Atlantic City. “Jesus that was fast” I replied sitting up. “We ain’t that far from Jersey” Charlie replied helping me out the car, I took his hand stepping out of the car and looking around at what was once a live attraction of lights and a place full of people; but now it looked like a ghost town.

 

“What happened to Babette’s” I asked walking with Charlie and stepping closer to the empty lot that was filled with broken glass, burned wood, and broken bricks. “Looks like it’s been burned down” Charlie replied picking up a burned up flier promoting a party that was supposed to have happened. “Jesus Christ what the fuck happened here” Bugsy replied coming up to us. “Looks like someone blew up Babette’s and a couple of other places near it like Madame Jeunet’s” I replied. “Strange thing is Chalky’s club is still in tact” Meyer said and Charlie and I looked at him. “I’ll go find Margaret, you guys find out where Chalky is, maybe the hospital a couple blocks back” I replied trying to walk off and Charlie grabbed my arm. “I don’t think we should split up right now, especially since in order to find Margaret youse will have to go to Nucky’s and I ain’t letting you go dere by youse-self” Charlie replied. “I know that, I meant Bugsy and Meyer go and you come with me” I replied and Charlie lowly grinned. “We meet back up in an hour or so” Meyer asked and Charlie and I both nodded walking off and heading to Nucky’s in our car. About 25 minutes late we arrived to Nucky’s place and we got out the car, “Stay in the car” I told Tommy and he nodded and we walked up to Nucky’s door and I knocked, seconds later some random dude answered the door. “Hello, may I help you” the man asked, “Who are you? What happened to Eddie” I asked. “I don’t know this Eddie whom you are referring to Mrs…” the man replied and I pushed the man out the way and headed in the house. “Nucky! You goddamn bastard where is she” I shouted and I opened his office door and there was Nucky sitting in his chair at the front of the room, like he was a king. 

 

“Kathryn… my god is that you, you’ve grown so much” Nucky said trying to come over to me and Charlie’s and my men crowded around me. “I see you brought an army with you, are you preparing for some kind of battle” Nucky replied. “Cut the shit, where is Margaret” Charlie asked. “Charlie, I barely recognized you” Nucky replied smiling and holding out his hand and Charlie just looked at him in a “not fucking around manner”. Nucky slowly withdrew his hand and shrugged, “I would love to help you; but Margaret is in Ireland, visiting some of her old family she hasn’t seen in a long time” Nucky replied. “Bullshit, she called me in New York and told me some things were going on down here and we have come to confirm what has been going on” I replied. “Well what can I say Margaret can be hysterical sometimes to be honest…” Nucky went on and Charlie snapped his fingers and one of his men came over and grabbed Nucky by the collar and threw him on his desk and another pulled out a knife. “We came here for a straight answer not none of your babbling bullshit, where the fuck is Margaret… I want an answer right now or I will have my boy cut off one of youse fingers until you give me an answer” Charlie replied, Nucky was damn near pissing his pants and then we heard a familiar voice behind us and Charlie and I turned around. “Well, well! Look who it is” Gyp replied coming in the room with his coat and hat still on. “You roughin’ up my friend here” Gyp replied while punching the air and laughing. “Friend? Thought youse too hated each other, if I am right I think Nucky here owes youse a lot of money” Charlie replied. “Well look at you! Big boy Salvatore! I have been reading about you in the paper, you’re the boss now huh? Well you wouldn’t have been my first choice of that title; but what can you do” Gyp smiled shrugging. 

 

“Look we could give a fuck about you too and your fucking bromance… all I want to know is where Margaret is and what happened to Chalky” I said. “Chalky… let me think chalky… oh yeah him. Chalky, ain’t around no more… you see chalky fucked me over… so I took care of that little sneaky spook, no offense, Kathryn” Gyp said sitting down on Nucky’s couch and adjusting his tie. “Is he dead” I asked and Gyp kept on rambling and then Charlie signaled one of his men and the man pulled out his gun and Gyp shut up and nervously chuckled with his hands up. “Is dis how it’s going to be” Gyp asked slowly getting up and Charlie’s men drew their guns and pointed them at Gyp. “It’s exactly how it’s going to fucking be” Charlie replied calmly. “I would suggest that you tell your little toy soldiers dere to put down their guns before you really piss me off” Gyp replied. “We could give two fuck’s about you being pissed off, what I care about is finding out where Chalky is” I replied. “He is either dead or dying…” a voice said behind us and we all turned around to find Al standing behind us dressed in his finest suit, smoking a cigar, and he had men behind him holding their guns. “Al” I said in confusion as to why he was even there in the room with us. “Nice to see you again Scar” Al replied blowing smoke and walking in the room more. “What are you doing here, Al” I asked, “Good to see you too Salvatore” Al laughed smoking and mocking Charlie’s name and his men then laughed. “What are you doing here Al” I asked again getting more upset that he was acting dumb. “Oh, I am here to protect my business partner Scar, I need you to tell your men here to put down their weapons or I will light this place up like the Fourth of July” Al replied. “Why are you doing this Al” I asked confused. 

 

“Why” Al then shouted and everyone looked at him as he adjusted his tie and paced around the room. “You call me on the phone and tell me that your out of our partnership?! And you ask why?! Everything was great and as soon as he gets here you become a totally different person” Al replied drinking from his flask in his pocket. “You killed a cop on my lawn! I had to move my children out of their home in the middle of the night, they were terrified! I burnt down my house and worst of all Tommy got involved in this shit which I never wanted! If we hadn’t be so quickly with disposing of the body then we would all be in jail or worse” I shouted. “Wait Tommy…? Jimmy’s boy, Tommy” Nucky asked sitting up. “Who the fuck else, you never cared about him or anybody for the matter so you can kiss my ass” I replied. “Speaking of Tommy, Albert misses him. And you didn’t even let them say goodbye you cold hearted bitch” Al replied and that’s when Charlie approached him. “You call her that again and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out” Charlie replied hovering over Al’s tiny fat frame. “You know what Salvatore… I never liked you. You always thought you were better than everyone, how you began the leader of the mafia family is beyond me” Al said. “Maybe I can control my temper better than you, I ain’t never cared too much for you either; but I am the boss now and if you should tell your men to put their peashooters down because I am officially pissed off now. You waddle youse fat ass in here making threats like a little fucking boy, you think anybody wants to do business with youse Albert after a cop was discovered in your group, everyone standing beside youse is probably the filth. Your sloppy and reckless and I’m glad my wife got away from you, because your dead weight.

 

Now, we came to place to find out of what happened to Margaret and Nucky and that’s it. Little kids play games, I came here to handle fucking business, I am the boss whether anyone in this goddamn room likes it or not, you will respect me and you will respect my wife. Now I want answers right now or youse all die, that’s a promise” Charlie replied calmly and never showing fear and I must admit that turned me on a little bit; but for the first time he called me his wife, like he actually claimed who I was to him and after that the room was quiet. Charlie then walked over to Nucky and asked, “Where is Chalky and Margaret”. “Margaret is in Ireland like I said, I’m telling the truth” Nucky replied shaking, and Charlie didn’t move still eying Nucky down. “And Chalky is… well your gonna have to ask Gyp that one” Nucky replied and Charlie turned towards Gyp who was stretched out on Nucky’s couch. “Chalky is somewhere running around with a bullet in his gut and maybe a few in his back in around the woods of Atlantic City, my men are already looking for him last night… you see… it’s a new era and I plan on being my own boss too. Chalky wasn’t quite falling in line with my rules and so… he had to go; so no matter where he turns up I got all eyes on him and when someone finds him well let’s just say… it’s finders keepers just as along as he’s dead” Gyp replied. “He has a family, your gonna kill him because he’s going against you” I asked Gyp. “Wouldn’t you, if someone owed you money too? Chalky has been in debt with me for a year… he finally gets the money that he owes me and you know what he does… he buys a fucking club with it and doesn’t even split the profits he makes with me, fucking selfish that one. So no… I don’t give two fucks about his family there already dead” Gyp smiled and I panted trying to stay calm. 

 

“What is wrong with you, you massacred his family for no reason?! You punish the one who did the crime not the ones who didn’t even know, his family was innocent!” I shouted getting in Gyp’s face. “So what, you know what type of business this is… they were at the right place at the wrong time” Gyp replied getting up from the couch and in my face and Charlie moved him back a few feet. “And now what’s your plan, take out anyone who doesn’t agree with you” Charlie asked. “Look we want the power… it’s nothing personal. We don’t think you are fit to be the leader and maybe we feel like being king” Al replied. “You got a problem there though Al” I replied. “And what is that” Al asked. “There can only be one king… you all are fucking stupid. Al is going to kill all of you, he is only in this to win for himself and to use you all as shields if something turns up aren’t you al? Nucky is power hungry and most likely to get himself killed by trusting the wrong people as we all learned, he is terrible with gambling and money and he’s a rat and will stab you in the back any chance he gets he only cares about himself. Gyp you drink and gamble too much, my guess is that you won’t be around much longer either, you’re a hot head and you react on impulse. To be honest Al is the only one in this room that stands a chance against us, but he will fail too; but it would nice to see you try…” I replied in Al’s face and he smirked taking a puff of his cigar and blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth. “Scarlett, you and me have been together for a long time…I was there for you when he wasn’t, twice… you and me are more like family, my son loves you and your kids. When he was gone I was the only person that helped you grow into the person that you are now, and you were there for me when my brother was killed.

 

I am asking you as a friend and someone who I love to not make the decision and stand with Charlie… please come with me” Al replied. “Al… you… I…I can’t…” I stammered and Al took my hand, “You don’t have to answer now, I’ll give you 24 hours and you can call me up and tell me what you decide” Al replied. “Al… why are you doing this? You have a family, your son loves you and needs you… you already have power, why do you need more, it’s pointless. Your practically my best friend, you can come with us and be apart of what we have, you just have to…” I went to say and he cut me off. “I just have to follow the rules, stay in line, get behind Charlie… no offense but I am the boss and I will take whatever I want, whenever I want… I am god, everything is mine and everyone is below me and I can strike down anything and anyone that stands against me. I’m giving you 24 hours because I care for you, I hope you make the right decision” Al replied as one of this men put on his jacket for him and his hat. “And if I don’t” I asked lowly and Al stopped walking and turned around in the doorframe. “Then the next time you see me... you and me ain’t gonna be having a conversation” Al replied with red watery eyes same as mine. “I’ll be waiting for your call Scar” he replied before walking out the room and heading out to his car where Tommy was. “Hey, Al…” Tommy replied smiling and walking over to Al. “Hey, kiddo how are ya” Al asked. “Fine, how’s Albert I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to him, I really miss him and you too” Tommy smiled but stopped when he looked at Al’s eyes. “What’d I say” Tommy asked and Al shook his head, “Nothing, kiddo you said nothing wrong… it’s just… look I’ll tell Albert you said hi and I missed you too” Al replied coming in to hug Tommy and I watched them in the doorframe of Nucky’s house. “Take care of yourself, watch over your brothers and sisters and just no matter what… know that I love you” Al said finally tearing up and they hugged tightly. 

 

“I love you too” Tommy replied choking up as he said it and I wiped away a tear quickly as I watched them. They pulled away from each other slowly wiping away tears and Tommy nodded when Al whispered something to him and they parted ways. I then came outside when I noticed Tommy begin to sob uncontrollably when he watched Al get into his car and drive off. “Tommy, honey” I replied running up to him to hug him and he pulled away. “Tommy, please” I exclaimed trying to hug him again even though he kept fighting me. “No” he kept saying over and over again, crying as he said it. “It’s okay! It’s okay tommy… it’s okay” I replied rubbing his back as he held me and cried. “Why is he leaving ma” tommy asked, “Things aren’t going to be the way they used to… I’m sorry honey; but i’m just trying to protect you the little ones, hell even myself” I replied and he pulled away. “From Al? What do you mean protect me? He would never hurt me, he’s like my father” Tommy cried. “No, no he’s not… you had a father and its not Al” I replied. “Well he was like mine, I didn’t know Jimmy or Angela… I remember… bits and pieces; but they ain’t take care of me like Al has” Tommy replied. “They didn’t get a chance to but they did love you” I replied. “That’s not what Gillian told me, she said that my father had affairs on my mother, and that my mother was a goddamn dyke” Tommy yelled. “That is enough, don’t use that word! That was still your mother, show some goddamn respect” I yelled back. “And you listen to Gillian, Gillian of all people! Let me tell you something, Gillian ain’t no angel either, she did everything in her power to break your mother and father up and even my marriage too, she’s a fucking junkie” I shouted and Tommy ran around to the drivers side of the car and I chased after him. “Tommy get out of the car, Tommy” I yelled as he drove off and I sighed and grunted. “Do you want us to get him Scarlett” one of my men asked and I said no walking back into Nucky’s house. 

 

“I’m going to make this short because I am really not in the mood, I want a phone call from Margaret by tonight or I am going to come back here and cut your fucking head off Nucky and ain’t shit you gon’ do to stop me Gyp. I am going to have some of my men watch your little sneaky ass so you don’t try and flee, I’ll be waiting and go fuck yourself Gyp” I replied storming out of the place and Gyp chuckled. “I always liked her” Gyp smiled looking at Nucky and Charlie began to follow me outside but headed to a different car and I stopped walking. “Are you coming with me” I asked, “I got some business to handle; I will see youse later” Charlie replied coldly and I rolled my eyes and got into another car and we both drove off in different directions. Hours had went by and Charlie was doing what he was doing, Meyer and Bugsy were still looking for Chalky, Tommy was somewhere in Atlantic City and I was waiting at a hotel for a call from Nucky and also I was talking to my babies back in Manhattan and checking in on them. Meanwhile Tommy was walking the boardwalk at night with a bottle of liquor in his hand, trying to keep from falling over. He saw a familiar face walk into a building and he stopped and began to follow the face, when he stepped inside the building there was lights flashing all over the place with ladies swinging on ropes from the ceiling and topless ladies covered in colorful outfits and feathers walking around a room filled with cigarette and cigar smoke while they danced and took the arms of the men who selected the ones they wanted. “Can I help you with something sugar” an older lady asked and Tommy looked around amazed and the lady snapped her fingers asking the question again. “There was a red haired lady that came in here, I was looking for her” Tommy replied.

 

“How old are you kid, I don’t think you can be in here” the lady replied. “I ain’t no kid lady and I got money” Tommy replied pulling out a roll of 100 dollar bills and the lady smiled. “Well maybe there’s something I can help you with” she replied stroking his chest and coming closer to his lips. “The red head only please” he replied and she nodded and showed him to a room, they walked down a hall where he could see women getting fucked from behind by men or them sucking dick from the cracks of the open doors. He made it to a room at the very end and he entered it and sat on the bed and waited, he was so drunk that by the time the lady had closed the door he fell asleep on the bed. “Gillian you got one in the back for you honey” the older lady said smiling in the female dressing room. “Ugh, is it a another fat 50 year old man” Gillian sighed putting her bra on. “No, a big spender had a roll of 100’s had to be at least 50 of them so you do the math honey, and he’s young lookin’ at least about 15 or 16. I think he’s a virgin too just out for a good time, maybe the girls ain’t putting out at his school, he’s cute too” the older lady said turning around to see Gillian injected heroin in her arm. “Jesus Christ I told you about injecting that shit in your arm, do it under your breast or in your toe or something no john is going to want to fuck a girl with holes in her” the older lady replied. “Mm… that’s exactly what their here for right, holes?” Gillian giggled and the lady helped her get dressed because she was damn near about to fall over. “Get yourself together, this man has money and we need lots of it” the lady said. “You don’t have to tell me dear, I am going to suck the cum out of him” Gillian smiled and the lady giggled, “Yeah if you don’t O.D before you even make it out in the hallway” the lady replied helping Gillian keep her balance. 

 

10 minutes later, the door opened where Tommy was and the older lay sighed as she saw Tommy asleep on the bed and Gillian was damn near drooling on her arm and she pushed Gillian on the bed and kicked Tommy awake. “Wake up, take all the time you need, no bruising her face, and don’t cum in her unless you got a condom” the lady replied slapping Gillian on the face to wake up and then she left when she did. “Hey there handsome, what you looking for dear” Gillian asked highly. “I was…looking for you” Tommy replied. “Someone refer me” Gillian asked, “No I saw you outside and I wanted to see you” Tommy replied and Gillian smiled and got on her knees while Tommy rested on the bed and she began to undo his belt and he grabbed her hands. “No… no stop” Tommy replied drunkly. “Do you want to put it inside me, or back there that’s going to be extra” Gillian replied trying to take off her clothes and Tommy stopped her. “No, I don’t… I don’t want you like that, Jesus is this what you do now? Don’t you even recognize me” Tommy asked and Gillian looked deeply at him and then laughed and threw up over herself and Tommy helped her to the bathroom and ran some water in a tub to clean her up. “Come up let’s get you cleaned up, jesus you kind of smell” he replied. “Oh yeah… you smell too, of whiskey” Gillian laughed. “I have… I have… I have been drinking yes” Tommy giggled. He gently helped her get undressed and into the tub with hot water and he grabbed a rag and some soap and helped clean her up, he then took his time washing her hair. “Oh that feels so good” Gillian replied. 

 

“You know my son used to wash my hair, his name was… his name was… what was his name” Gillian laughed as Tommy shampooed her hair. “Oh yeah… my jimmy… oh my jimmy I miss him so much, we were so close too, No! Jimmy was amazing, that! That! Was a man… he took good care of me all the time and he loved me” Gillian replied. “What happened to him” Tommy asked, and Gillian sobbed for a minute and then she would laugh and then sob again. “Can I tell you a secret” she asked coming out the water and turning around to face him exposing herself as she rested on his legs. “I loved my Jimmy so much… that I had to kill him” Gillian said and Tommy stopped touching her hair and just looked at her. “You did what” Tommy asked, “Don’t look at me like that, I know… I know… I know it was wrong; but Nucky and I decided it was for the… the… best. I swear I loved him, I did; but he was… he was trying to leave me for that bitch… that little black whore… he was mine and if I couldn’t have him then no one could I was his mother, I was there for him when he needed it, not that slut and I knew what was best for him…” Gillian replied looking at Tommy whose eyes were red and tears rolled down his eyes, snot starting to slip out of his nose, his arms shaking as he held her. “How’d you kill him” Tommy asked, “I drugged him and that black whore, and then I suffocated him with a pillow” Gillian cried on and off while telling the story. “And now I have… I have no one except for my lovely grandson… named…” Gillian replied stopping to look at Tommy’s face who had went to innocent to something entirely different, something cold and his blue eyes looking black. “Who are you” Gillian asked now confused as to who she was talking to. 

 

“Don’t you recognize me, me-ma” Tommy asked gripping her arms and Gillian shook when she was forced underwater. Tommy gripped her by her hair and held her under, she kicked and tried to scream, water going all over the floor and on him. Gillian pulled at his hair and her nails managed to find his eyes and she poked them and tommy yelled falling back on the floor and Gillian gasped loudly climbing out the tub slowly and Tommy grabbed his tie from around his neck and wrapped it around her neck and gripped the fabric tightly around his knuckles as Gillians eyes began to enlarge and she gasped for air, turning red all over, the veins in her neck now bulging. She looked up at Tommy gripped the fabric as tight as he could, wrapped his leg around her body and tommy meant to pull her up so she was straggle faster but instead he turned too fast and he heard a loud snap and Gillian’s body went limp and he dropped her on the cold white marble floor and he looked down at the dead body. Tommy then fell on the floor when he had realized what he had done and he back against the sink and cried. “Is everything alright in there” a voice asked through the door. “It’s fine! Everything is fine” Tommy replied nervously shaking as he looked at the door and back Gillian’s dead body. “What am I going to do?! Oh my god what am I going to do?! I’m going to jail for murder, how could you have been so stupid?! I can’t call the police…. But I have to call someone” Tommy thought out loud and in his head as he paced the room blood now spilling out of Gillian’s mouth mixing in with the water on the floor from the bath. Tommy instantly ran to the phone and dialed a number, meanwhile I was taking a bath and Charlie on sitting in the living room talking with Bugsy. “So I’m with this French broad from two nights ago and were really going at it right and I mean hard, she starts rocking onto me like she’s trying to start a fire and then the next thing I know I look down and I am covered in some type of liquid” Bugsy replied excited. “What the fuck kind of liquid Jesus it wasn’t piss was it Bugsy, cause youse gonna make my liquor come up” Charlie replied disgusted.

 

“No… it turns out…” Bugsy replied asking Charlie to come towards him as he spoke lowly. “When a girl is coming…. It can be a liquid she said its called female ejaculation. Squirted out like water out of a busted fire hydrant, never seen no shit like that in my entire life” Bugsy replied smiling. “Bullshit, she pissed on you” Charlie replied smiling and sitting back. “No! I swear it was… it tasted like cum but liquid like piss but now not piss” Bugsy replied. “Get the fuck out of here” Charlie said chuckling. “What the fuck are you guys laughing at” Meyer replied walking in through the door. “Hey! Hey Meyer get ova…. Haha get ova here, Bugsy let a girl piss on him two nights ago” Charlie laughed barely able to breathe. “Jesus Benny” Meyer replied disgusted and taking off his hat and coat and sitting down. “It wasn’t piss” Bugsy replied defensively, “I’m starting to think you might need a therapist” Meyer replied sighing as Bugsy and Meyer began to argue and Charlie headed over to the ringing phone while laughing. “What is it” Charlie asked, “It’s Tommy… I need your help” Tommy replied. “What is it kid what are you stuck somewhere and need a ride” Charlie asked. “No, I don’t need a ride I need some help with something…” Tommy replied. “Well let me get your mother she can help you better…” Charlie went to say and Tommy cut him off. “I don’t want you to tell her! I need your help, I did something…. Something that could land me in a lot of trouble, I need your help please sir I didn’t mean too” Tommy replied sobbing on the phone looking back at Gillian. “Alright, alright calm down where are you” Charlie asked and Bugsy stopped laughing with Meyer and they looked at Charlie. “Alright, I’ll be dere in 15 minutes, don’t let anybody in the room youse understand” Charlie replied and then he hung up the phone and began to get dressed.

 

“What’s going on” Meyer asked getting up, “The kid’s in a lot of trouble… he needs our help, we got to go now” Charlie replied. “What kind of trouble” Meyer asked, “He’s too hysterical to tell me ova the phone; but it doesn’t sound good” Charlie replied as I came out of the bathroom drying my hair with a bath towel with my white robe on, “Oh where are you guys going” I asked coming up to them. “I just got business to handle nothing to trouble youse-self with, we’ll be back soon” Charlie replied like he was going to kiss me on the cheek but then he realized Bugsy and Meyer were in the room and he turned around and headed out instead. I continued to dry my hair and change into my pj’s watching as Charlie entered his car and they drove off and the phone rang. “Hello” I asked holding the phone and I heard deep breathing on the end of the phone, “Hello” I asked again and then I wanted and still no answer so I hung up the phone and sighed walking over to close the curtains. The next thing I knew I felt a sharp burning in my arm and I stood there confused as to what happened and why I couldn’t hear anything and the thing I felt was a sharp pain in my neck and then in my stomach and I yelled in pain and I clinched my neck feeling a warm liquid on it and I gasped when I noticed it was blood. As I laid on the floor I saw the door open and Charlie’s men came in he was holding his gun and he picked me up I could tell he was shouting but I couldn’t hear anything he was saying. Just as another man came in holding me and he pointed at the window and I followed to where his finger was pointing and I looked at the holes in the window. “I need some help in here” the man yelled he was now covered in blood carrying me to the elevator and down to the lobby. Around me I could hear muffled noises what appeared to be screams and gun shots and seeing frightened faces around me and a trail of blood that was dragging behind me while Tony carried me. 

 

“Hang on Scarlett” he said with two men getting in the car blocking me and they rushed me to the hospital. I kept trying to talk but it was so painful and only blood came out but I still was clinching it looking around in a now blurred vision. “Jesus, there’s so much fucking blood. Step on it goddamn it” Tony shouted holding me. Meanwhile Nucky was sitting around his place with Al and Gyp drinking and Eli came in smoothly removing his hat and jacket and he sat down by the others and him and Nucky eyed each other as if they were giving each other some signal, which they were and Nucky gulped down his liquor and smiled at Eli. A knock came upon the door of the whorehouse Tommy was at and he looked up, “Open up kid it’s us” Charlie said through the door and Tommy rushed for the door and they came in. “What’d some whore overdose on ya, been there”Bugsy laughed as they stepped across the corner and they saw Gillian’s dead body. “Jesus Christ” Meyer replied stepping over to the body, “You broke her neck” he replied looking at her. “She killed my father…” Tommy replied. “How ya know that” Charlie asked looking over Gillian with Meyer. “She told me, she drugged ma and then she drugged my dad and suffocated him with a pillow. She used to cry everyday, I remember it. Like she was suffering from the loss of her beloved son and she was the one to have killed him, she said that she loved him. I strangled her but she kicked to much and I went to tighten my grip and I heard a snap” Tommy replied sitting on the bed. “Yeah I could’ve told you strangling someone is the hardest and nastiest their eyes bulge and it fuckin takes dem forever to die” Bugsy laughed and Charlie and Meyer looked at him shaking their heads. “Now’s not the time, not to worry kid this can be easily taken care of… Leo!” Meyer said and Leo came in. 

 

“Take care of this and make sure no one finds her will ya” Meyer replied pulling out a cigarette. “Sure thing” Leo replied calling in more guys and they began to clean up the scene. “Come on kid, let’s get you a drink even though you smell like you had a few too many any” Charlie replied pulling Tommy up who was shaking. “No need to be nervous kid we have all been here before, everything will be taken care of” Meyer replied handing Tommy a cigar. “Welcome to the club” Charlie replied, “Your not going to tell my mother are ya” Tommy asked. “Not if he’s smart he won’t” Bugsy replied smoking as they stepped outside. “No, we ain’t gonna tell Kat kid… this can be our secret” Charlie replied stepping outside the whorehouse into the cold air and into the car, Meyer and Bugsy took a separate car. “My mother said that you and Gillian were together once” Tommy said in the chair next to Charlie. “We weren’t together like that… it was more so of a fling” Charlie replied. “So you don’t care that she’s dead” Tommy asked, “Not at all” Charlie replied. “You know she and my dad had a sexual relationship that’s why she killed him” Tommy replied looking out the window of the car. “What” Charlie asked, “She and my dad screwed once… I know it shocked me too when I heard it but I believe it’s true” Tommy replied. “Why” Charlie asked, “Because she molested me when I was younger” Tommy replied crying and Charlie looked over at him and then back at the road and then back at Tommy. “Jesus Christ your family is fucked up, look kid she’s dead and she ain’t coming back. Don’t waste your tears on people who aren’t worth it, you’re a good kid this don’t make you a bad person” Charlie replied rubbing Tommy’s hair and he nodded and hugged Charlie who tensed up and looked around. 

 

“Thank you” Tommy said sobbing and Charlie padded his back oddly, “No problem…” Charlie said awkwardly and Tommy let go and wiped his face and they pulled up to the hotel and there was a crowd of people there I mean it was packed, police cars to paparazzi. “What is going on here” Bugsy replied stepping out his car with Meyer. “Is some famous here” Tommy asked getting out with Charlie. “Salvatore” the paparazzi yelled and Charlie pushed through the crowd and he saw police officers scanning the inside of the lobby of the hotel and he could see blood across the lobby and what looked to be bullet case shells. “Meyer! Bugsy!” The paparazzi shouted. “Can you see what happened” Meyer asked Charlie as he pushed through the crowd of people. “What happened, is that blood” Bugsy asked stepping into the lobby and Charlie who seemed to be moving over to something shiny in the middle of the floor. “What is it” Meyer asked following Charlie who bent down to pick up the shiny object. “Charlie” Meyer replied putting his hand on Charlie when he realized what Charlie was holding covered in blood. “Kathryn” Charlie yelled as he held onto my wedding ring, “She’s probably at the hospital we got to get to her” Meyer replied just as nervous as Charlie. “Is that Ma’s” Tommy asked walking up, “Kathryn” Charlie called out like I was standing there even though I wasn’t. “Is she dead” Tommy asked shaking damn near about to pass out. “We need to go to the hospital” Meyer said again and they headed out calmly. “Salvatore! Meyer! What happened” they shouted and they drove off and sped to the hospital. 

 

They arrived 10 minutes later and there was a girl in a hospital uniform cleaning the floor with a sponge and Charlie saw Tony covered in blood pacing the room. “Hiya boss” Tony replied walking up to Charlie, “Where’s Kathryn” Charlie asked, “We were at the hotel boss everything was fine and then we heard her scream and I came in and found her on the floor bleeding, there was three bullet holes in the window. Someone had been watching your hotel room since you got there” Tony replied. “Is she alive” Charlie asked, “So far, their operating on her now… I’m so sorry boss we didn’t expect this to happen” Tony replied nervous and Charlie nodded. “Who do you think did this” Bugsy asked. “There is only one person stupid enough to make a move like this” Charlie replied. “Nuck” Bugsy, Meyer and Charlie said out loud. “Alright kid, I’m going to have you go back to Manhattan and watch over your brothers and sister while I stay here. I can’t worry about you and your mother at the same time and I ain’t askin’. I’m gonna make a phone call…” Charlie said calmly walking off. 20 minutes had gone by and Charlie made his phone call and he also made another one, “Hello” Gyp replied smiling, “Turn off the music ya gonna wanna hear dis” Charlie replied sitting down. “Whose dis” Gyp asked, “One of your business partners decided to put a hit out on my wife, Scarlett I believe you know her” Charlie replied and Gyp yelled for them to turn down the music and they stopped partying and did what he asked looking worried. “Look I ain’t have nothin’ to do with that” Gyp replied, “Doesn’t matter cause she’s dead now… so I wanna to let you know that cleaning house and your on my to do list. You can try and run but you won’t get far… if I were you I would kill myself before I get to you” Charlie replied. 

 

“Hey listen, can we talk about this” Gyp asked and then he heard a dial tone at the end and he hung up the phone slowly. “What the fuck did you do” Gyp asked Nucky who was playing confused next to Eli and Al. “What do you mean” Nucky asked looking around. “What happened” Al asked with a cigar in his mouth smiling. “This asshole put out a hit on Scarlett tonight in her hotel room… she’s dead…” Gyp replied and Al stopped smiling and stood up slowly thinking about what Gyp had just said. “What” Al asked clearly heartbroken and upset, “Scarlett is dead… Nucky had her killed because I sure as shit didn’t. Now Charlie is coming after us, you killed the boss of the mafia’s wife of the mafia family are you fucking stupid?!” Gyp shouted rushing over to Nucky. “You fucking idiot, you just signed our dead certificate I knew I should’ve killed you when I had the chance” Gyp shouted punching Nucky and Eli pulled him off of him. “I bet it was you wasn’t it, crooked cop! You fucked us” Gyp replied with panic in his eyes. “You were making threats against them earlier and now when something happens your surprised” Nucky asked wiping his bloody nose. “It’s called a threat! We wouldn’t make a move against them unless we had a fore sure plan in the works, GODDAMN IT” Gyp shouted. “You killed her? She was a mother… she had children… you fuckin’ piece of shit” Al replied taking his knife from his boot and ramming it into the top of Eli’s head and it went through his head and tongue and the blood poured out down his head to his feet and then his body fell over on the floor. “Both of youse stay away from me or I’ll kill you like that piece of shit” Al replied leaving the room with his men. “Fuck this! I’m out” Gyp replied heading out with his men into their cars while Nucky stood there crying looking at Eli’s dead body but eventually he got his things and headed out too.

 

A couple of hours later and I was laying in a hospital bed covered in stitches and bandages while Tommy was on his way back to Manhattan. Slowly I tried opening my eyes but I couldn’t speak or move my body too much, “I don’t know if youse can hear me but don’t try and speak much you’ll open your stitches. I just want you to know that everything is taken care of… we just wait for things to fall into place. I called the back home, the kids are fine and everything is fine so youse don’t have to worry…. I just wanted to say that i’m sorry this happened, I promise it will never happen again… I swore to protect you and I will… always… I hope you can forgive me” Charlie replied rubbing my hand. I couldn’t open my eyes much and my breathing was so shallow, “I just need youse to rest now and get better okay” Charlie replied to my unconscious body. Charlie then took my hand and slid my ring back on my finger and kissed me on the lips smoothing my hair back and when he pulled back from my face he whispered under his breath, “I love youse so much” and he thought I didn’t hear him but I actually did I just couldn’t tell him; but maybe I was hallucinating the whole thing I was on so many drugs or did I actually hear what he said? “So what’s the plan” Meyer asked when Charlie came out of the hospital room. “I need no one to go in that room, I told everybody including the press that she’s dead and I need them to believe it for right now so no one tries to hurt her more, that she is out of the picture and not a target. Word is out that Eli is dead, now everyone is looking for Nucky and Al has to go too; Kat might not like it but he has to go. 

 

My focus though is on Nucky, he has no where to go and I know it was him that planned this hit. A body was found in a crate close to Ireland, it was Margaret the bastard used her to get me and Kat down here… he probably killed her after she hung up the phone with Kat. Chalky is most likely dead in the woods somewhere and I can’t worry bout him right now, my focus is on taking out my enemies. We’ll get a call when Nucky is caught which won’t be long, I will be staying here with Kat for right now so you guys can head back to Manhattan” Charlie said. “What? No fucking way am I leavin’ you here” Bugsy replied. “Go home to your wife” Charlie replied, “The fuck I wanna do that for… so she can kill me” Bugsy replied. “Benny… go home to your daughter” Charlie replied and Bugsy shrugged and sighed and then nodded. “Fine; I’ll keep an eye on your little rugrats too. Especially that Gaetano… he’s becoming a little asshole… I can see where he gets it from, apple don’t fall from the tree” Bugsy replied. “Keep it up and I will kill you too; your driving me fucking nuts” Charlie replied frustrated. “I fucking dare you too, you fucking love me and you know it” Bugsy replied walking off and giving Charlie the finger and Charlie chuckled lowly. “Meyer, watch him and…” Charlie went to say and Meyer cut him off. “What? I have to leave I mean I understand why Benny has to go but me too” Meyer asked shocked. “Yeah, you too. I’ll give you a call when we catch Nucky but I need you to head back and plan everything you’re the brains of the operation Meyer, Benny is a hothead we all know dis’. I need you in manhattan please” Charlie whispered to Meyer. 

 

“Okay; take care of Kat” Meyer replied and Charlie nodded and Meyer grabbed his arm and stopped in his tracks. “No I mean take care of her… she’s a good woman Charlie…” Meyer replied putting on his hat and walking down the hall. Just as the night calmed down, Charlie stayed by my bedside and he fell asleep for a bit and then the phone rang in the room and Charlie turned on the light and answered it. “Yeah” Charlie asked looking at the time, that read 3:45 in the morning rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss… Scar was truly… the best woman a man can ask for, she didn’t suffer did she… that piece of shit! I swear I’m going to make him pay for what he did I should’ve shot that piece of bread when I had the chance but he deserves to suffer” the voice went on to say, it was a man that Charlie could tell but his speak was slurred he sounded drunk and there was loud music and voices in the background. “Who is dis” Charlie asked, “This is all your fault… I don’t see why she ever loved you… I… I… was a better choice than you” the voice said now choking up like he was crying. “I took care of your kids like they were my own, Lia such a beautiful girl couldn’t have come from something as ugly as you. The boys loved me like I was there father and you come along and everything changed… she loved me until you showed up” the voice said and Charlie knew who it was now. “You should get some sleep Al, your clearly drunk” Charlie replied sitting back in his chair. “I loved her… I loved her so much. I was going to ask her to marry me did you know that?” Al asked drunkly. 

“And she would’ve said no because she was still married to me. You will never have my wife don’t you get that? I mean she will never want you like that and you will never have her” Charlie replied. “I already did, I already had your wife Salvatore… a couple of times if I recall it. I mean talk about incredible… fuck” Al laughed. Charlie was quiet for a long time and then he took a deep breath, “Get some rest Al, I’ll be seeing you soon enough” Charlie said. “You gonna kill me Salvatore… I’d like to see that… I’m untouchable” Al laughed. “We’ll see about dat” Charlie replied hanging up the phone and Al sat and cried for a minute crushing the glass of bourbon in his hand causing his hand to bleed badly and his drink going all over his suit. “Boss? Are you okay” one of his men asked coming over slowly. “We kill that prick Salvatore now!” Al shouted covered in blood. “Sir… you mean Salvatore the boss of the mafia family we can’t kill him” the man asked shaking and shaking more after he said that as Al approached him. “I AM THE BOSS! I can kill who I want too and if I say I want that prick fuck dead then I want him fucking dead, he’s the boss?! He’s the fucking boss” Al yelled grabbing the Empire State Building statue off his desk and hitting the man upside the head with it causing him to fall on the floor in pain. “Al, please” the man pleaded, “I AM THE BOSS! I AM THE FUCKING BOSS! YOU MOTHER! FUCKIN’ COCKSUCKER” Al yelled over and over again while bashing the man’s head in to the point where it burst open and was flat on some areas.

 

“I am the fucking boss, not him! I’m fucking untouchable I want to see him come after me, I’m fucking invincible not even God himself can strike me down” Al panted covered in blood and brains and skulls fragments, throwing the statue across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry have I been gone for so long but I’m back!!! I think for the next chapter we will get to see Charlie’s POV, I know a lot of people are dying to hear from him well you got your wish, I just hope your ready for it! And more secrets are coming out next! Feel free to comment, I love reading your responses! :D Chapter 16 is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story!! I love comments and feel free to subscribe to me on YouTube at VillainousAllure.


End file.
